One in a Millon
by digimon4ever99
Summary: FINAL DE TEMPORADA. Este es el final de la primera parte de la historia. Que pasara despues de que Yoshi se entere que esta embarazada, su vida va tener que dar un giro de 180 , que pasara con Touma
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Había una vez 3 chicas fans de los dynamite que iban a un concierto de esa banda y había llegado ese día del concierto estaban en primera fila. Después de haberse acabado el concierto

Yoshino: chicas ya q se acabo el concierto vamos a los camerinos

Mimi: dale yo te apoyo

Kari: no, es que nos vamos a meter en problemas

Yoshino: no pasa nada

Kari: ok, ustedes ganan

(Las chicas se intentan meterse al camerino)

Mimi: oigan ahí están los guardias como le asemos?

Kari: les dije es imposible

Yoshino: tengo una idea

Mimi: cual?

Yoshino: donde está este Henry?

Kari: está afuera

Yoshino: llámale

(Kari le habla a Henry)  
Henry: que paso?

Yoshino: necesitó que nos hagas un gran favor, ya q tú sabes actuar muy bien

Henry: cual?

Yoshino: hazte el enfermo y empieza a llorar como tú lo haces y los distraes

Henry: okey

(Henry empieza actuar y distrae a los guardias y las muchachas alcanzan entrar a los camerinos)

Mimi: hola

Matt: quienes son ustedes?

Mimi: somos unas fans de ustedes y queremos que nos den un autógrafo y una foto

Tk: wo0o0w!!! Con mucho gusto se los damos

Touma: y como se llaman?

( Entra el guardia e intenta llevarse a las 3 chicas)

Tk: alto!!! Deja a las chicas, estamos platicando con ellas

Guardia: es que lo que hicieron no estuvo bien merecen un castigo

Henry: perdón chicas no pude distraerlo más

Matt: así está bien, no te preocupes caen bien las chavas

Kari: muchas gracias por no denunciarnos, ustedes sí que saben tratar a las fans

Touma: de nada

Tk: y que van hacer mañana?

Yoshino: pues no lo sé, tienen desocupado o qué?

Tk: pues nos agradaron y queremos ser amigos de ustedes ya que me cayeron muy bien y queremos conocerlas más

Yoshino: pues aquí les dejamos nuestro número es 81878872

Touma: ok chicas mañana les hablamos, bye se cuidan

Kari: ustedes también

(Se van los dynamite por su parte y mientras las chicas..)

Henry: que paso, platíquenme todo

Kari: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yoshino: estoy feliz, estoy contenta, estoy fascinada, nada mas falta la tragedia, pero valió la pena

Mimi: ya se fue lo mejor los amo

Henry: que paso, andan súper feliz, platíquenme todo

Yoshino: pues te acuerdas que nos quedamos después de lo del guardia

Henry: si lo recuerdo

Yoshino: pues los dynamite nos invitaron a salir mañana, perdón hoy ya que son las 12: 08

Mimi: wo0o0w!! Estoy súper feliz

Kari: es el mejor día de mi vida

(Mientras los dynamite cuando llegaron a su casa)

Tk: por fin llegamos

Touma: no puedo dormir

Matt: por qué? Ya sé porque te sacó de onda lo de hoy verdad?

Touma: sí , es que cuando cruzaron la puerta sentí algo muy grande en mi corazón

Tk: por la de rojo verdad?

Touma: pues sí, ella me había llamado la atención cuando estábamos tocando pero no dije nada, por eso casi siempre estaba en ese lugar, como que me flecho

Matt: será porque andaba de rojo jaja

Touma: no te burles

Matt: no te creas, estoy jugando

Touma: mas te vale que no juegues con mi sentimiento y tu tk te enamoraste de la de aqua verdad?

Tk: aiii (bostezando disque) ya tengo mucho sueño ya me voy a dormir

Matt: de aquí no t vas hasta k nos digas la verdad, te gusta verdad?

Tk: ok, lo admito me gusto y a matt la que queda jaja

Matt: hey no se burlen para mí fue la más bonita, pero entre ella y yo no puede pasar nada

Touma: porque no puede pasar nada?

Matt: pues por sakura no puedo

Tk: pues no te gusto la de negro?

Matt: sí, sentí algo muy fuerte por la d negro, pero también por sakura y sentiré feo dejarla

Touma: lo que tienes tu, es que estas confundido

Matt: tú crees, pues pienso conocer más a la de negro y haber que pasa

Tk: que tontos somos

Touma: que paso

Tk: olvidamos pedirles su nombre

Matt: ya se, se nos olvido por completo

Touma: ya vamos a dormirnos, con esta charla se nos hizo muy rápido el tiempo

Tk: buenas noches

(Al día siguiente en la tarde este touma le habla a yoshino)

Yoshino: bueno

Touma: quien habla?

Yoshino: yoshino, quien habla?

Touma: soy yo touma, el de los dynamite

Yoshino: ai, no estoy para juegos dígame quien habla?

Touma: enserio, acuérdate k mis hermanos y yo íbamos a ver a tus amigas

Yoshino: perdón, es que no pensé k me iban a hablar (en la mente gritando)

Touma: entonces te llamas yoshino

Yoshino: si jaja se nos olvido presentarnos

Touma: ya sé y como se llaman las otras?

Yoshino: pues kari y Mimi, mejor nos presentamos bien en donde nos veamos

Touma: ok, que tal si nos vemos en el Starbucks del sur

Yoshino: ok, nos vemos a las 6:oo

Touma: ya estas

(Yoshino hablando con las chicas)

Yoshino: oigan ni saben

Mimi: que paso?

Yoshino; ni sabes quién me hablo?

Kari: el hamburger

Yoshino: jaja, no

Zoe: quien?

Yoshino: touma de dynamite wo0o0w (gritando)

Zoe: en tus sueños

Yoshino: se los juro, que vayamos mis amigas a las 6:oo en el Starbucks del sur

Mimi: wo0ow!!! Que me pondré?

Zoe: como que ya se les paso el sueño un poco

Kari: es que no te hemos contado lo de ayer

( Mientras le contaban la historia a zoe , los chicos..)

Touma: oigan ya hable con yoshino

Tk: quien es yoshino?

Touma: la de rojo, la que te conté que sentí algo especial

Matt: y no sabes cómo se llama la de negro?

Touma: Mmm, no, nada más se que las otras dos, una se llama kari y la otra Mimi

Matt: Mmm que mal

Touma: pero dijo que se van a presentar bien con nosotros allá

Tk: que bien

Matt: ai que ser caballerosos y nos vamos antes d las 6:00

Touma: ok, ya quiero que sea las 6:00

Tk: para qué?

Touma: no te hagas, ya sé que quieres ver la de aqua

Tk: jaja, déjame ya me meto a bañar

(Se hacen las 6 y los dynamite ya estaban ahí, las chicas apenas llegaron)

Yoshino: hola otra vez

Matt: (diciéndole en el oído a touma) les dije que llegáramos más temprano, son puntuales

Mimi: los hicimos esperar mucho

Tk: no, teníamos poquito tiempo

Matt: ahora sí, se nos olvido pregúntales su nombre

Kari: perdón

Mimi: yo soy Mimi, pero me pueden decir Meems

Kari: yo soy hikari y me puedes decir kari

Yoshino: y yo soy yoshino y me pueden decir yoshi jaja

Mimi: y trajimos a una amiga se llama zoe

Zoe: mucho gusto

Yoshino: (diciéndole en el oído) ya me crees?

Zoe: ( en el oído) si, ya te creo y no lo puedo creer

Dynamite: mucho gusto de conocerlas, que se les ofrece, todo lo que quieran, nosotras pagamos.

Kari: nombre no se preocupen

Matt: nosotros no nos importa, nosotras las invitamos

Mimi: ok, si ustedes dicen, en las otras nosotros nos pagamos lo nuestro

Yoshino: pues todas queremos un capuchino

Touma: ok, nosotros lo pedimos

(Se van los dynamite a pedirlos capuchino)

Touma: buenas, quiero 7 capuchinos grandes

Cajera: paso algo que es rara vez que pasa

Touma: que paso?

Cajera: nada más ahí capuchinos para 4 personas

Touma: me los da

Tk: que paso touma porque nada mas traes 4 capuchinos?

Touma: pues se acabaron

Matt: eso es imposible

Touma: la suerte que tenemos

Mimi: pues si compartimos?

Zoe: yo quiero el mío para mí solo

Touma: aquí está el tuyo

Yoshino: pues tendríamos que dividirnos entre nosotros 6

Tk: kari quieres compartir conmigo?

Kari: sí, con mucho gusto

Touma: y tu conmigo yoshino?

Yoshino: claro que si

Matt: pues nada más quedamos tú y yo Mimi

Mimi: si no quieres compartir conmigo no hay problema, zoe me comparte

Matt: no te preocupes, yo quiero compartir contigo, no hay ningún problema

Mimi: seguro?

Matt: sí y mucho

( Cada quien se sentó en diferente mesa... en la primera mesa touma y yoshino)

Touma: que me dices de tu vida?

Yoshino: pues es normal, no como la tuya con mucha elegancia

Touma: aun que no lo creas mi vida no están fácil, aparte que es cansado no puedo tener una vida común, no puedo ir a una parte porque por todas partes ai paparazis (no sé cómo se escribe) y milagro que no hay ahorita, pero también hay cosas buenas, porque tenemos fans y nos apoyan como ustedes y hay unas fans muy bonitas

Yoshino: eso te gusta mucho (celosa)

Touma: estas celosaaaaaaa

Yoshino: no, claro0 que no, otra cosa soy sincera jaja

Touma: mejor cambiemos de tema porque vamos a salir paliados

Yoshino: jaja si te apoyo

(Mientras tk y kari...)

Tk: quiero saber de ti?

Kari: pues no tengo mucho que decir de mí

Tk: dime tan siquiera lo que te gusta?

Kari: pues me gusta el color rosa y mi grupo favorito son los dyanmite

Tk: jaja también es mi color favorito, jaja no te creas y el grupo, Mmm, pensándolo, es el mío jaja

Kari: tontoooo

Tk: no me digas tonto me lastimas jaja

Kari: perdón (dijo muy apenada) estoy jugando

Tk: jaja no importa, me gusta hablar contigo

Kari: a mi también (sonrojada)

(Mientras matt y Mimi muy seriamente bebiendo cada uno con su popote el capuchino)

Matt: porque tan seria, no te gusto?

Mimi: sí, sabe muy rico

Matt: entonces?

Mimi: es que me siento mal, porque estoy contigo nada más tu y yo en una mesa y tú tienes novia

Matt: no t preocupes, no puedo salir con una amiga o qué? Tengo derecho de tener amigas, así que tómame más confianza

Mimi: ok, confiare en ti

Matt: así se hace, hey y tu amiga zoe háblale para que venga, está ahí sola

Mimi: ok, ei zoe vente para acá

Zoe: nombre así estoy bien, no quiero interrumpir

Mimi: que vas a interrumpir

Zoe: ya sabes

Mimi: si nada mas amistad

Matt: cierto, nada mas amistad

Zoe: ok, ahorita voy, es que estoy con un amiguito

Mimi: es cierto, ya había visto a ese pero no se quien es

Matt: quién es?

Zoe: nadie jaja

Tomy: ok, ya me cacharon soy yo

Tk: Tomy!!!!! Que ases aquí

Tomy: pues quería venir con ustedes, me sentía muy solo

Touma: ai Tomy, nos hubieras dicho con mucho gusto te traíamos, pero no así a escondidas

Tomy: ok, ya no lo vuelvo hacer

(Ya acabaron y se fueron para afuera)

Matt: no quieren ir a una fiesta el viernes?

Kari: de quien?

Tk: es que misty se va festejar y va ser una fiesta grande

Mimi: ok, si vamos, nada más nos avisan

Tomy: puedo ir?

Touma: nooo, estas muy pequeño para ir a esas fiestas

Tomy: uuuu, y porque sus novias pueden ir

Los dynamite: nooo, no son nuestras novias

Todos: (sonrojados)

Tomy: perdón no sabía

Tk: pues luego0 hablamos

Kari: bye, se cuidan

Matt: ustedes también

(cada quien por su rumbo y las chicas llegaron)

Yoshino: wo0ow!!!!!!!! Estos días han sido lo mejor, solo falta una tragedia

Zoe: todavía no lo puedo creer, yo pensé que se habían vuelto locas ya me había traumado, pero estuvo increíble y Tomy es una ternura

Mimi: hablando de eso porque no dijiste

Zoe: es que me pidió ese favor

Yoshino: jaja, como lo quiero

Zoe: ya se, y platíquenme que tanto platicaban

Yoshino: pues touma y yo nos estábamos conociendo

Zoe: ai, ai

Kari: también nosotros

Zoe: habla , entre nosotras, se ve que le lates mucho a matt

Mimi: nombre yo quisiera, él tiene novia, nada mas quiere a sakura

Zoe: nombre no pienses mal

Mimi: a lo mejor solo me quiere ilusionar

Kari: de matt no creo

Yoshino: y vas a ir a la fiesta de misty?

Mimi: se me hace que no (con cara triste)

Kari: porque?

Mimi: es que de seguro va ir sakura es la mejor amiga de misty

Yoshino: por ella no te puedes desanimar y aparte tú puedes hacer amiga de matt

Mimi: ya se , pero tengo un gran sentimiento con matt y ya que se nos cumplo el sueño de hacernos amigas de ellos ya se hizo realidad y también de que nos quisieran, pero nada más a ustedes les paso

Yoshino: tu cómo sabes?

Mimi: pues yo vi los ojos que te vio touma y este tk a kari

Zoe: aun que no lo creas este matt tenía ojos de borrego, el se enamoro0 de ti

Mimi: ai yaaa, así dejemos las cosas, nada mas entre él y yo amigos y si es cierto el puede tener amigas nadie lo interrumpe, así que si voy a la fiesta

Yoshino: así se habla, hay que se fuertes, hay que conformarnos con su amistad y aprovechar que se acabó la gira y no se irán

Kari: ya se

(Mientras los chicos hablan)

Tk: matt, porque las invitaste a la fiesta?

Matt: que tiene , te avergüenzas de ellas?

Tk: no es eso yo me refiero por Mimi y sakura

Matt: que tiene?

Tk: que claro va ir sakura a la fiesta es su mejor amiga

Matt: y que tiene de malo0?

Tk: que le vas a lastimar los sentimientos a sora

Matt: entre ella nada más amigos

Tk: no te hagas, sientes algo por ella

Matt: pues si eso no lo puedo ocultar

Tk: parece que estás jugando con alguien

Matt: yo siento algo por ella, pero nada más asta amigo

Touma: mejor ya cayesen!!!!!!! (Gritando)

Matt: es que este tk me está molestando

Touma: sabemos muy bien que estas asiendo mal, fijándote en otra persona que no es sakura

Tk: ya basta, lo peor que pudimos haber hecho fue conocerlas

Touma: yo no me arrepiento

Matt: yo tampoco

Tk: tú eres el menos indicado!!!

Matt: dame una razón

Tk: pues por sakura

Matt: déjame ser

Touma: mejor ya vámonos a dormir, mañana haber que pasa en la fiesta

Tk y matt : (desanimados) ok

(Se duermen y al siguiente día..)

(Ring, ring, suena el teléfono)

Touma: bueno?

Yoshino: touma soy yoshino

Touma: que onda, como conseguiste mi numero?

Yoshino: existe el identificador

Touma: a si es cierto que torpe jaja

Yoshino: no te digas así

Touma: ok jaja

Yoshino: que pedo con lo de la fiesta?  
touma: pues nosotras vamos por ustedes, nada mas díganos en donde viven

Yoshino: vivo en oak ridge 19922

Touma: no viven muy lejos de donde vivimos

Yoshino: enserio?

Touma: si, pues estén listas antes de las 7:30

Yoshino: ok, hay un problema

Touma: cuál?

Yoshino: que mi amiga zoe

Touma: que tiene?

Yoshino: pues somos mas mujeres

Touma: para eso no te preocupes

Yoshino: porque?

Touma: va ir un amigo

Yoshino: y luego?

Touma: se lo quiero presentar

Yoshino: a quién?

Touma: es una sorpresa

Yoshino: ai, que malo, pues ni modo, pues ya te tengo que colgar para estar lista

Touma: es que ya me acorde que las mujeres se tardan mucho en arreglarse jaja

Yoshino: si jaja no te burles

Touma: pues te dejo y no me estoy burlando, bye, te cuidas mucho

Yoshino: tu también

Yoshino: chicas ya hable con touma y me dijo que a antes de las 7: 30

Kari: ok

Yoshino: porque tan triste Mimi, no estás feliz?

Sora: si, poquito

Yoshino: porque?

Mimi: es que me va dar dolor ver a matt con sakura

Yoshino: Meems, Meems

Mimi: qué?

Yoshino: mírame

Mimi: que paso?

Yoshino: no va pasar nada, es nuestro sueño

Mimi: pero nuestro sueño es que nos hicieran caso

Yoshino: pues nos asen caso

Mimi: pero de otra manera

Yoshino: confórmate que seamos amigos

Mimi: ok, tu si que sabes levantar el animo

Yoshino: ya sabes que aquí para todo, y una duda?

Mimi: cual?

Yoshino: kari ya se empezó arreglar?

Mimi: si por?

Yoshino: acuérdate que es la que más se tarda jaja

Mimi: ya se

Yoshino: ya ándale ai que apurarnos

Mimi: ok

(Acaban de arreglarse y pitan en la casa de las chavas)

(Piiiii)

Kari: chicas ya llegaron!!!! Apúrense

(Piii)

Kari: ai vamos chicos, ya no tardamos, apúrense!!!!

Mimi: ai voy

Kari: y luego me dicen a mi que soy la que tardó jaja

Yoshino: perdón si te lastime

Kari: no hay problema

Mimi: nos subimos chicos?

Tk: déjame me bajo y las ayudo a subir

Kari: gracias

Tk: de nada

Touma: lucen fabulosas

Yoshino: gracias

( Llegan a la fiesta d misty)

Tk: hola misty!! Trajimos unas amigas espero que no les importe

Misty: hola y no importa con mucho gusto, yo me llamo misty

Zoe: hola mucho gusto yo soy zoe, y ella es yoshino, aquella es Mimi y la otra kari

Misty: wo0ow mucho gusto conocerlas, es un placer

Todas: gracias

(Llega sakura)

Sakura: amor llegaste

(Lo saluda con un beso mientras Mimi se voltea casi saliéndose la lágrima)

Matt: hola amor

Sakura: quienes son ellas?

Matt: unas amigas no te pongas celosa

Sakura: no estoy celosa, nada mas quiero saber con quién sales

Matt: ok, ella es Zoe, la otra es yoshino, la de allá es kari y la que esta volteada es Mimi

Sakura: Mimi, porque no miras para acá

Mimi: (con voz de queriendo llorar) es que me empecé a sentir mal

Sakura: te puedo ayudar en algo

Mimi: no gracias

Sakura: ok, hey amor ahorita vengo, voy por algo que se le olvido a misty

Matt: ok

(Se va sakura y matt se queda con Mimi...)

Matt: que te pasa Mimi?

Mimi: nada, que me siento un poquito mal

Matt: que te duele

Mimi: nada

Matt: mírame a los ojos

Mimi: no puedo

Matt: por favor

Mimi: está bien

Matt: estabas llorando, te lastime verdad?

Mimi: nada más un poquito

Matt: perdón

Mimi: claro que si te perdonó

Matt: me siento mal

Mimi: porque?

Matt: por ti

(Matt se acerca a Mimi y le quita la lágrima que corría con un beso tierno)

Mimi: porque hiciste eso?

Matt: porque siento algo muy grande por ti, te tome mucha confianza, tu si me entiendes

Mimi: pero alguien nos pudo haber visto, hasta sakura

Matt: no creo

(Matt se acerca a Mimi y le da un beso tierno y romántico... y los ve sakura...)

Sakura: matttt!!! (Llorando)

Matt: perdón sakura

Sakura: no puedo creer de ti, yo pensaba que no eras así, todos los hombres son iguales aquí y en china

Matt: sakura, entiéndeme perdóname, pues por ti ya no siento lo mismo

Mimi: no fue mi intención

Sakura: cáchate zorraaaa, por ti fue el problema

Mimi: no me hables así soy una persona

Sakura: yo te hablo como se me da la gana, nada mas tienes la carita de mosca muerta pero no lo eres me habías dado mala espina

(Llega touma, yoshino, kari, tk y zoe)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Touma: que está pasando aquí!!!!!!!!

Sakura: pues tu hermano

Touma: que hizo mi hermano?

Sakura: pues lo encontré besándolo con la mosca muerta

Yoshino: así no le hables a mi amiga

Sakura: cállate estúpida, ustedes no son nadie

Yoshino. Si somos alguien, somos personas igual que tu

Sakura: pero esto no lo perdono

(Sakura se va corriendo y matt atrás)

Matt: sakura detente, ahí viene una camioneta

(Cash, la atropella la camioneta)

Matt: sakuraaa, rápido hablen a la ambulancia (preocupado)

Mimi: ya le hable, dijeron que ahí venían

Matt: muchas gracias

Mimi: perdón, todo esto fue mi culpa (llorando)

Matt: no fue tu culpa, la culpa fue mía, por los sentimientos que tengo

Mimi; que sentimientos?

(Llega misty)

Misty: que le paso a sakura?

Matt: luego te dijo mimi

Misty: de qué?

Matt: algo de mis hermanos

Misty: ok, pero donde esta sakura, que es de ella

Matt: pues la atropelló una camioneta

Misty: (preocupada) no puede ser (agarra el micrófono), chicos se acabó la fiesta

Touma: lo apropiado es que las llevemos a cada quien a sus casas

Matt: a mí me dejas en el hospital

Touma: ok

(Se suban al carro y llegan a su casa)

Mimi: estoy preocupada

Yoshino: porque, si no deberías

Mimi: porque todo fue por mi culpa

Yoshino: porque fue tu culpa?

Mimi: porque nos cachó a mí y a matt?

Yoshino: qué? Que paso0?

Mimi: pues matt para animarme me beso

Yoshino: qué? No lo puedo creer

Mimi: yo tampoco, fue algo mega especial, pero nos cachó sakura (bajando la mirada)

Kari: es que tú hiciste mal

Mimi: ya se

Kari: no lo debiste de haberlo besado

Mimi: yo sé, pero él me besó y no me pude contener

Yoshino: pues es como yo si me quiere besar touma lo beso jaja

Kari: esto no es broma

Yoshino: yo lo sé, le voy hablar a touma haber como esta sakura

Mimi: si por favor me haces ese favor

(Yoshino le habla por teléfono a touma, ring ring)

Touma: Bueno!!!

Yoshino: soy yoshino

Touma: que paso?

Yoshino: que paso con sakura?

Touma: pues está en estado de coma

Yoshino: enserio

Touma: si, perdió mucha sangre

Yoshino: estamos preocupadas, y más mimi que se siente culpable

Touma: dile que no se sienta culpable

(Este matt diciéndole a touma se siente culpable que se la pasara y touma diciéndole que no)

Touma: ok, me convenciste

Yoshino: de qué?

Touma: no a ti no

Yoshino: ok, a uno de tus hermanos

Touma: si, pásame a mimi

Yoshino: para qué?

Touma: no te pongas celosa

Yoshino: no estoy, y déjame te la paso

(Le pase el teléfono a mimi)

Mimi: que paso?

Matt: dime que estas bien!!

Mimi: tú no eres touma

Matt: no lo soy, soy tu ser querido

Mimi: (traumada) ahora que quieres, ya ves lo que hicimos

Matt: es que no fue tu culpa, fue nada más mía, me paso esto por sentir este sentimiento estúpido

Mimi: que sentimiento?

(Se corta la llamada)

Mimi: bueno!! Bueno!!!

Matt: no manches se me acabo la pila

Touma: que paso?

Matt: se acabo la pila, en un momento muy importante

Touma: que le ibas a decir?

Matt: pues el sentimiento que siento por ella

(Escucha a matt está misty)

Misty: estas tonto o qué? O t ases, como le puedes a ser eso a mi amiga, después que está aquí por tu culpa, no tienes perdón, si se muere será tu culpa y d esa mocosa

Matt: es mi culpa y a ella no le eches la culpa, fue mi culpa, de ella no!!!(Trastornado)

Misty: es que los vio besándose

Matt: pues yo como quiera estaba dejando de sentir algo por ella, ya lo nuestro casi no funcionaba, entiéndelo

Misty: si ustedes eran la pareja perfecta, no sé qué paso, será ella, tan siquiera preocúpate por sakura

Matt: estoy preocupado

Misty: y que va ser de sakura cuando salga de aquí?, porque va salir adelante

Matt: pues no se en realidad, lo correcto es que la corte

Misty: no seas así, tú no eres así, ella te ama!!!!

Matt: pues yo casi no siento nada por ella, si siento algo por ella poquito, pero la quiero mas como amiga

Misty: pues...

(Llega el doctor)

Matt: que paso doctor?

Doctor: pues tengo una mala y una buena noticia

Misty: díganos la mala y después la buena

Doctor: pues que sakura se quedo paralitica y la buena es que ya reacciona

Misty: nooo!!(Gritando)

Matt: (preocupado) misty, cálmate

Misty: pues no es justo, todo esto es por tu culpa

Matt: ya sé y la conciencia no me va dejar

Misty: tan siquiera no la cortes, le quieres hacer la vida a cuadritos

Matt: pues no la voy a cortar, hasta que pueda caminar, volverá a caminar verdad doctor?

Doctor: claro que sí

(Mientras las chicas)

Yoshino: que paso?

Mimi: era matt?

Kari: que paso, cuenta?

Mimi: (casi queriendo llorar) me dijo algo de un sentimiento que sentía por mí

Yoshino: que fuerte!!!

Kari: en que piensa matt?

Mimi: no se, por una parte me siento feliz, pero por otra parte...

Kari: te sientes culpable?

Mimi: sí y mucho

Yoshino: pues que mal, acuérdate que siempre contaras conmigo

Mimi: gracias!!!

(Mientras en el hospital)

Tk: que te pasa matt?

Matt: (sentado y con la cabeza para abajo la levanta) que paso? Aaa ya entendí, es que estoy triste

Tk: es por lo de mimi verdad?

Matt: como sabes?

Tk: se ve que te enamoraste de ella

Matt: sí y yo no querían que pasara eso, es que es bien linda, pero entre ella y yo no podemos

Tk: porque?

Matt: por lo de sakura, misty tiene razón

Tk: sigue tu corazón

Matt: yo lo seguiría, si no me sintiera culpable por lo de sakura, hasta que se recupere y pueda caminar y no me importa si se tarda toda tu vida

Tk: y tu corazón?

Matt: pues ni modo, tengo que dejar este sentimiento

Tk: ok y ....

(Llega el doctor)

Matt: puedo pasarla a ver?

Doctor: si, pero un ratito

(Llega matt al cuarto donde estaba sakura)

Matt: hola sakura

Sakura: hola amor, que me paso

Matt: pues tuviste un accidente

Sakura: acércate matt

Matt: está bien

Sakura: dame un beso por favor, lo necesito

Matt: (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente)

Sakura: gracias, me conformo con eso, amor ni sabes?

Matt: que paso?

Sakura: me van a dar de alta!!! Y porque ya no me dices mi amor como antes me decías?

Matt: perdóname mi amor (así como que obligatorio)

(Después que le dieron de alta, cada quien se fue a su casa y cuando llego touma devolada le hablo a yoshino)(Ring ring)

Yoshino: bueno!!(Media dormida)

Touma: soy touma

Yoshino: (cuando dijo touma devolada se despertó) que paso touma?

Touma: para que sepan que ya dieron d alta a sakura

Yoshino: qué bien!!

Touma: pero lo malo es que quedo invalida

Yoshino: que!!! (Sorprendida)

Touma: si, y este matt como está sufriendo

Yoshino: mimi también

Touma: mimi porque?

Yoshino: porque mimi ama a matt

Touma: y matt ama a mimi?

Yoshino: qué?

Touma: no dije nada

Yoshino: no dijo nada cuéntame?

Touma: este matt está enamorado de mimi

Yoshino: y sakura?

Touma: ya no sentía nada por ella, pero por el accidente no la puede dejar, se siente culpable

Yoshino: ya se, que mala onda, ellos pudieron ser felices ya que los dos se quieren

Touma: tú a quien quieres?

Yoshino: pues a alguien y tú?

Touma: a una persona súper especial, que cuando la conocí, cambio mi vida

Yoshino: quien?

Touma: bye, mañana tengo q hablar contigo en persona?

Yoshino: de qué?

Touma: mañana te dijo, mañana prepárate a las 8 de la noche, te voy a llevar a cenar en un lugar especial

Yoshino: a donde? Dime algo?

Touma: mañana t dijo, ya sabes a las 8 bye (y cuelga)

Yoshino: chicas ni saben?

Kari: qué?

Yoshino: párame, donde está zoe?

Kari: pues ella ya consiguió un departamento en donde vivir ella sola, pero tú cuéntanos

Yoshino: touma me invito a salir mañana aaahhh!!!

Kari: a todas o a ti nada más?

Yoshino: nada más a mí, lástima que quiere a otra persona

Kari: como sabes?

Yoshino: es que yo le pregunte que quien le gustaba y me dijo que alguien muy especial, que lo mejor fue conocerla

Kari: no seas tonta!! Pueda que seas tú

Yoshino: como sabes

Kari: pues como se te queda viendo touma

Yoshino: ok, gracias y a ti mimi te comió la lengua el gato?

Mimi: es que no puedo creer lo que me pasa

Yoshino: qué?

Mimi: que por fin soy algo de matt, amiga y lo que me paso

Kari: relájense!! Mejor mañana hablamos es muy noche

Yoshino: ok, hasta mañana!!!

Mimi: igual!!

(Al día siguiente como a las 4 de la tarde habla joe al departamento de las chicas)

Mimi: bueno!!

Tk: quien habla?

Mimi: yo mimi

Tk: esta kari, soy este tk

Mimi: ok, déjame te la paso (esta mimi le habla a kari)

Kari: bueno?

Tk: hola kari, soy tk y quería saber si quieres ir a comer un helado conmigo

Kari: si, y a qué horas?

Tk: ahorita a la 5

Kari: ok

(Cuelgan)

Kari: chicas nada más tk me dio una hora

Yoshino: debió darte 5 jaja

Kari: ya párale!!!

Yoshino: pues apúrate!!

(Tocan la puerta)

Kari: no manches que es tk

(Ya eran las 4:40)

Yoshino: ni tiempo te dio jaja

Kari: no estoy lista

(Toc toc)

Mimi: yo abro!!

(Abrió la puerta)

Zoe: chicas!!!

Kari: eres tu idiota, asustaste

Zoe: no me hables así

Kari: perdón, es que pensaba que eras tk y todavía no estoy lista

Zoe: pues qué esperas arréglate

Kari: ok, voy a estar arriba si se les ofrece algo

(Kari se va arriba)

Zoe: esta alterara?

Yoshino: sí, jajaja

Zoe: para que este así le dio poquito tiempo

Yoshino: exacto

Zoe: y esta muda o qué? Que no habla (mirando a mimi)

Yoshino: esta triste

Zoe: por lo de matt?

Mimi: ya no hablemos de eso (triste)

Yoshino: es que tómalo como un amigo y de ahí haber que pasa

Mimi: ya lo intente, pero lo que me dijo me saco de onda

Zoe: que te dijo?

Mimi: que odia un sentimiento tonto que sintió conmigo

Yoshino: woooo0w!!! No lo puedo creer

Mimi: pero se me hace que nada más está jugando conmigo

Zoe: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Yoshino: deja que pase el tiempo

Mimi: pues si

(Se dieron las 5 y tocan la puerta)

Zoe: ahora si es tu príncipe

Kari: cállate te escucha (abre la puerta)

Tk: hola, que bonita te ves

Kari: gracias

Tk: ahora si ya vámonos

Kari: adiós chicas, se cuidan

Zoe: adiós, la cuidas

Tk: sí y mucho

Kari: a donde vamos tk?

Tk: a un lugar jaja

Kari: ya sé que a un lugar, pero a donde?

Tk: no te preocupes, no te voy a robar, o si?

Kari: jaja, no, ya no te voy a preguntar nada

Tk: me encantas cuando te enojas jaja

Kari: aaa!!!

Tk: Mmm ok ya no te voy a decir nada y ya llegamos a parte

Kari: que lindo lugar!!!

Tk: que es lo que quieres?

Kari: Mmm déjame checo

Tk: todo lo que quieras

Kari: nada más quiero un helado de chocolate

Tk: deme dos helados de chocolate por favor

(Se los dan y se van al parque)

Tk: sabes algo?

Kari: que paso?

Tk: me encanta salir contigo, me siento bien

Kari: enserio!! Jaja (gozando en la mente)

Tk: no es broma

Kari: ok, perdón, pues la verdad yo te aprecio mucho, tu si eres un buen amigo, yo te aprecio mucho

Tk: y contéstame con toda sinceridad

Kari: dime?

Tk: tú que sientes por mi amistad, amor, aprecio, cariño o qué?

Kari: pues... (Pensando en la mente si le dijo que amor ya pueda que no me hable, pero cariño pueda que me lo pase)

Tk: contéstame

Kari: pues siento por ti una buena amistad, de verdad

Tk: (puso la cara triste) pues si jaja

Kari: porque?

Tk: nada más quería saber

Kari: y porque esa cara de pocos amigos?

Tk: (le avienta el helado en su cara) jaja, era una trampa jaja

Kari: así (también se lo echa en la cara y los dos estaban la carcajada) te dijo algo tk

Tk: si kari?

Kari: la gozo contigo, me encanta pasar contigo el tiempo

Tk: a mí también

(Se le cae el bolso a angela)

Tk: yo lo recojo

Kari: no yo

(Los dos se agachan y quedan a pocos centímetros)

Tk: te dije q yo me agachara jaja

Kari: no importa

(Se quedaron viéndose a la cara como un minuto)

Tk: te ves hermosa

Kari: (sonrojada) gracias

(Tk se le acerca a kari cada vez más y más...)

(Mientras tanto en la casa de las chicas)

Mimi: como le estará yendo a kari

Yoshino: hasta que te relajaste jaja

Mimi: sí, ya me propuse a olvidar

Yoshino: que bien por ti, y ya se me hizo una eternidad las 8

Mimi: primero arréglate no crees

Yoshino: ai nada más me falta maquillarme

Mimi: ai como eres tú, que es en lo que más te tardas jaja, te va pasar como en la fiesta de Henry jaja acuérdate

Yoshino: ai si, mejor deja empiezo a pintarme jaja no quiero ese desastre

Mimi: hay me acuerdo de esa fiesta, me acuerdo de chuy era igualito a matt de pequeño

Yoshino: si es cierto te acuerdas de la foto

Mimi: sí, ahí la tengo, me encantó

(Continuamos con lo de kari y tk)

(Se acercaron más y se besaron)

Kari: perdón no fue mi intención (toda sonrojada)

Tk: no hay problema, perdóname a mí, es que no me aguante las ganas

Kari: eh!!! (Cara sorprendida)

Tk: es que yo estoy enamorado d ti, pero tú de mi no (con cara triste)

Kari: yo estoy enamorada de ti pero no te podía decir nada, porque pensé que tu a mi no me querías

Tk: por eso te pregunte eso

(Mientras tanto otra vez con las chicas)

(Tocaron)

Yoshino: ya vinieron por mi deséame suerte, estoy happy (abre la puerta)

Henry: yoshi!!!

Yoshino: eres tu (toda desanimada)

Henry: no estás feliz de verme o qué?

Yoshino: es que pensé que eras touma

Henry: hasta crees que va venir

Mimi: no sabes todo lo que ha pasado

Henry: es que acuérdate que yo me fui a México otra vez, pero me vine unas vacaciones pequeñas aquí y aquí me voy a quedar espero que no les moleste

Yoshino: aquí te vas a quedar?

Henry: ni modo que en donde, aquí nada mas conozco a ustedes

(Tocan)

Henry: déjame yo abro

Yoshino: noooo...

(Henry no hace caso y abre)

Touma: hola! esta yoshino

Henry: si, aquí está, subió por algo arriba de seguro

Touma: a ok, yo la espero y tu quién eres?

Henry: me llamo Henry

Touma: de dónde vienes, que eres de ellas

Henry: cálmate, una pregunta a la vez, son mis amigas y vine desde México a visitarlas; y no te acuerdas de mí

Touma: Mmm se me haces conocido (se queda pensando)

Henry: acuérdate que gracias a mi conoces a yoshino

Touma: porque gracias a ti?

Henry: porque yo distraje a tu guardaespaldas, daaa

Touma: pues te lo agradezco mucho

(Llega esta yoshino)

Yoshino: ya estoy lista

Touma: (con cada d asombro) ya vámonos

Yoshino: bye chicos

Henry: pórtate bien, no hagas travesuras.

Yoshino: cállate Henry, luego hablamos

(Se suben al carro)

Touma: porque tu amigo dijo eso?

Yoshino: no está bueno!!

Touma: que es eso?

Yoshino: Mmm, como te explicaré, que no es normal

Touma: aaa ok, pero me cayó bien, pero mejor cambiemos de tema

Yoshino: ok y a donde vamos?

Touma: a un lugar súper genial

Yoshino: a ok, yo te sigo

Touma: te gusta los sushis?

Yoshino: si me encantan, es mi comida favorita

Touma: la mía también, por eso te pregunto, porque a muchos no les gustan

Yoshino: a ok, y no sé porque no les gusta si sabe súper rico

Touma: ya sé y buena ya llegamos

Yoshino: qué bonito es el lugar

Touma: reserve un lugar V. I .P para nosotros 2

Yoshino: no te hubieras molestado

Touma: no importa, el hubiera no existe jaja

Yoshino: pues si jaja

(Entran a lugar, ordenan, ya les traen su comida y se quedan solos)

Touma: ahora si podemos hablar bien

Yoshino: de qué?

Touma: de nosotros

Yoshino: (con cara pensativa) cómo que de nosotros?

Touma: pues que va ser de nosotros

Yoshino: no comprendo todavía?

Touma: es que te tengo que confesar algo

Yoshino: que pasa touma, te estás portando muy raro

Touma: es que siento un sentimiento muy grande hacia ti, me fui enamorando

Yoshino: (ahogándose con el sushi)

Touma: estas bien (pegándole en la espalda)

Yoshino: es que no lo puedo creer

Touma: piensas que es juego o qué? (muy serio)

Yoshino: claro que no, es que tú me habías dicho que sentías algo por alguien muy especial

Touma: sí, y esa eres tú y quiero que quieras ser mi novia, déjame te hago la pregunta, quieres andar conmigo?

(Mientras tk y kari)

Tk: pues te gustaría andar conmigo?

Kari: (asombrada) no

Tk: porque, no que yo también te gustaba

Kari: es que casi no nos conocemos tenemos que conocernos mas

Tk: pues sí, yo te esperare no hay problema

Kari: si quieres por mientras hablamos

Tk: pues ya llegaron por nosotros es hora de irnos,

Kari: ok, déjame les hablo aquellas para decirles que hay voy para allá

(Suena el teléfono de la casa de las chicas)

Henry: bueno!!

Kari: (desconociendo) bueno, quien habla?

Henry: (haciendo otra voz) soy tu peor pesadilla jaja

Kari: ya enserio

(Tk le quita el teléfono)

Tk: ya diga quien habla no juegue con ella (disque enojado)

Henry: ya pásame a kari para saber que quiere jaja y soy henry

Tk: (diciéndole a kari) es un henry

Kari: pásamelo (le pasa el teléfono) hey diles aquellas que hay voy para la casa para que no se salgan

Henry: nada más estamos sora, zoe y yo

Kari: y yoshino?

Henry: salió con touma

Kari: ai que mensa, ya me acordé (cuelga)

(Mientras touma y yoshino)

Touma: dime qué dices, quieres andar conmigo?

Yoshino: pues déjame lo pienso Mmm

Touma: o te gusta alguien más (con cara triste)

Yoshino: pues fíjate que me gusta una persona súper especial que yo si quisiera andar con el (bien feliz)

Touma: quién es? (con la cara más triste)

Yoshino: eres tu tonto jaja

Touma: no me digas tonto y es de verdad?

Yoshino: sí, te amo es la verdad

(Se estuvieron riendo la nueva parejita y se hace muy tarde)

Yoshino: (mirando el reloj) ya son las 12:00 se me paso devolada el tiempo

Touma: si quieres ya te dejo a tu casa

Yoshino: ya me podrías dejar

Touma: si, pero no me quiero alejar de ti (poniendo carita de perrito triste)  
yoshino: ni a mí me gustaría

(Se suben al carro y llega a su casa)

Touma: pues aquí te dejo amor

Yoshino: bye y porque me dices así?

Touma: pues si no te acuerdas ya andábamos y te puedo decir así o no te gusta?

Yoshino: no importa, yo también te amo, bye

(Touma la agarra de la cara y la acerca a sus labios y le da un beso muy cálido y tierno. para yoshino fue sorprendente, nada más levanto su mano diciéndole adiós y nada más se va touma empieza a gritar)

Yoshino: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Kari: que paso?

Mimi: que te hizo el infeliz?

Yoshino: hey no le digas así

Henry: yoshi!! (Interrumpiendo) que paso, cuenta?

Yoshino: pues este touma y yo andamos, ahhhhh

Mimi: woo0ow no lo puedo creer

Yoshino: ni yo!!

Kari: felicidades!!!

Yoshino: y zoe?, quisiera que hubieran estado todas (con cara triste)

Mimi: se acaba de ir, ase una hora jaja

Henry: no lo puedo creer y todos en sabinas [N/A: es de donde vienen las chicas] se burlaban de ti, ya casi te decían loca y me acuerdo que decías déjenme soñar

Kari: de buenas que las 3 se nos ocurrió venirnos a estudiar el japonés

Mimi: pues yo hubiera preferido no conocerlos y seguir con nuestro sueño, ellos como una ilusión (tristemente)

Kari: no te pongas así

Mimi: si es cierto no vale la pena, y tú ya te callaste demasiado no nos ha contado como la pasaste con tk

Henry: si ya sé, no te hagas la tonta jaja

Kari: pues fue genial!!!

Mimi: que paso?

Kari: pues tk se me declaro

Yoshino: no me digas que ya andan?

Kari: le dije que no

Henry: eres una tonta, piensa

Kari: porque?

Henry: porque es tu sueño

Kari: es que estoy confundida, no estoy seguro de sus sentimientos

Mimi: porque, se ve que te quiere

Kari: es que me decidí conocerlo más

Mimi: pues si (bosteza) ya tengo sueño

Todos: hasta mañana

(Al día siguiente con los chicos)

Touma: hay ya son las 2: 00 pm déjame le hablo a mi novia

Matt y tk: (sorprendidos) novia, cual novia?

Touma: yoshino jaja

Tk: ya andas con ella?

Touma: sí (con cara feliz)

Tk: yo no pude con kari (carita triste)

Matt: cómo? , se ve que te quiere

Tk: dijo que a lo mejor después, es que me quiere conocer más

Touma: ves, no te preocupes

Matt: qué bueno que ustedes no sufren

Touma: porque si sakura es buena

Matt: es que me di cuenta que yo al quien de verdad quiero es a mimi (triste)

Tk: si apenas la consistes, tiene razón kari, las debemos de conocer más y tu touma estás haciendo mal porque todavía no la conoces tan bien

Touma: pues tienes razón, pero fue amor de primera vista, es como tú y kari, otra cosa que ella te dijo que se deben de conocer y yoshino es diferente (dijo fastidiando)

Matt: chicos ya no pelen y tk ya sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocerlas pero yo sentí un gran sentimiento por mimi aunque no lo creas

Tk: entonces corta a sakura, no es justo que juegues con ella

Matt: no estoy jugando con ella, es que lo que paso fue mi culpa y la quiero proteger entiéndanme

Touma: yo te comprendo

Matt: gracias hermano

Tk: yo también, como nos enseño papá que hay que protegernos unos a otros (diciéndolo entusiasmando a sus hermanos)

Touma: ahora si permítanme deje le hablo a mi novia

Tk: ya háblale romántico jaja (riéndose)

Touma: (le habla y ya contesta) hola amor

Yoshino: como sabes que soy yo

Touma: es que estoy conectada a ti

Yoshino: así, jaja

Touma: pues venia invitarte a un fiestecita

Yoshino: de quien?

Touma: pues de un amigo de tk, di que si amor

Yoshino: ok, nada más yo o todas

Touma: todas y también trae a zoe jaja

Yoshino: porque o qué?

Touma: te acuerdas del amigo que te había dicho?

Yoshino: si, que tiene?

Touma: pues en la fiesta de misty no los pudimos juntar

Yoshino: si es cierto, pues nos vemos ahí

Touma: pasamos por ustedes a las 8:30 así que estén listas

Yoshino: ok (cuelga y le habla a zoe)

Zoe: que onda, que paso?

Yoshino: pues nos invitaron a una fiesta así que vente a las 8 al departamento de nosotras

Zoe: ok, tengo que ir?

Yoshino: si va ver sorpresas (riendo misteriosamente)

Zoe: eh?

Yoshino: bye (le cuelga) chicas antes de las 8:30 quiero verlas listas

Mimi: eh?

Yoshino: nos invitaron a una fiesta

Kari: que padre!!

Mimi: yo no voy

Yoshino: no te amargues por el

Mimi: es que nada mas voy a sufrir

Yoshino: ignóralo, a lo mejor encuentras otro mejor

Mimi: pues...

Kari: por algo dios hace las cosas

Mimi: nada más por ustedes voy

Henry: y yo no puedo ir?

Yoshino: se me olvido preguntarle, pero ve, creo que no hay pedo

(Mientras los chicos)

Touma: ya hable con yoshino y la invite a la fiesta

Tk: va ir kari?

Touma: yo creo que sí, invite a todas

Matt: entonces va ir sora (desanimado)

Touma: pues sí, quieras o no quieras

(Pues se hace la hora y ya los chicos y las chicas en la fiesta)

Yoshino: pues les presento a henry, en el camino se me olvido contarles, espero que no haiga problema

Touma: claro mi amor no hay problema, y aparte gracias a él tu y yo estamos juntos

Yoshino: sí

(Cada quien se va por su rumbo, primero este touma y esta yoshino..)

Yoshino: hey que amigo le ibas a presentar a zoe?

Touma: se me olvidaba jaja, trae a zoe por mientras

Yoshino: ok

(Esta zoe estaba en donde estaban los bocadillos y se le cayó el tenedor)

Zoe: (se agacha y siente que alguien le ayuda a levantar el tenedor y levanta su cabeza) hola

Kouji: hola

Zoe: no te hubieras preocupado

Kouji: no te preocupes, que linda eres

Zoe: gracias!!! (Sonrojada)

Kouji: cómo te llamas?

Zoe: izumi, pero me dicen zoe

(Llega yoshino)

Yoshino: zoe!!

Zoe: pues luego hablamos kouji!

Kouji: te sabes mi nombre

Zoe: claro, déjame veo que es lo que quiere mi amiga

(Llega con yoshino)

Zoe: que paso?

Yoshino: es que touma y yo te vamos a presentar a alguien

Zoe: a quien así estoy bien!, no ves lo que paso entre kouji y yo!!

Yoshino: no paso nada interesante, el que te va a presentar touma va ser mejor

(Llegan con touma)

Yoshino: amor ya traje a zoe

Zoe: yo no quiero que me presenten a nadie (discutiendo)

Touma: deja ya te lo presentó, zoe el es...

Kouji: zoe? (interrumpiendo)

Touma: ya se conocían?

Kouji: hace 5 minutos jaja (empezaron a reír los dos)

Zoe: sí jaja

Touma: se nos adelantaron y tengo una duda porque hace 5 minutos?

Kouji: es que se le cayó el tenedor y le ayude a levantarse jaja

Touma: pues aquí los dejamos porque yoshino y yo queremos estar solos

Zoe: uuuuuuu!!!! Ok los dejó

(Dejan a yoshino y a touma)

Yoshino: por no me dijiste que era este kouji menso

Touma: no me digas menso (disque sentido)

Yoshino: ok, era de cariño

Touma: no importa amor (la acerco a él y la beso tan tiernamente)

(Mientras los demás….)

Tk: que les parece la fiesta?

Mimi: está muy bien, me agrada

Matt: qué bien!!!!!!

(Llega sakura en una silla de ruedas y misty a donde están..)

Sakura: amor!!!!!

Matt: hola sakura (cambiando de humor)

Sakura: vámonos de aquí amor (y lo besa adrede adelante de mimi)

Mimi: no se preocupen no quiero ser de mal tercio ya nos vamos todos, los dejamos solos

Sakura: sería lo mejor que pueden hacer!!!

(Se van todos excepto matt y sakura… mientras los otros...)

Tk: te duele verdad mimi?

Sora: no, porque?

Tk: es que se te nota, lo estoy diciendo en buen plan, porque soy tu amigo

Henry: no te preocupes, hay mejores

Tk: hey no le digas cosas a mi hermano!! (Con cara de enojado)

Henry: perdón, sin ofender jaja

Tk: perdonado

Henry: está bien jaja

Tk: puedo hablar contigo un ratito kari?

Kari: sí, con gustó

(Se van tk y kari hablar a solas)

Kari: que paso?

Tk: es que ya no puedo más

Kari: de que hablas?

Tk: es que te AMO (con mucho entusiasmo lo digo)

Kari: qué? (cara sorprendida)

Tk: que te amo, te amo

(La agarra y la besa delicadamente)

Kari: (se separa) porque ases eso tk?

Tk: ya te lo dije, TE AMO

Kari: no puedes amar a una persona en tampoco tiempo

Tk: si se puede, ya ves a yoshino y a touma

Kari: es que ellos asen mal y yo tk quiero que me esperes para conocernos un poco mas

Tk: ok, empecemos a conocernos

Kari: cómo?

Tk: nada mas dime tu color, comida, deporte, numero favorito y ya así nos conocemos

Kari: hay tonto!!!

Tk: me ofendes (asiéndose el ofendido)

Kari: sabes que es de juego

Tk: sí, creo (frunciendo el ceño)

Kari: si es de juego y de esa forma de conocernos no

Tk: entonces?

Kari: hay que platicar mas, es lo que me refiero

Tk: ok, yo te esperare

Kari: muchas gracias por tu comprensión

Tk: de nada, todo lo que se te ofrezca

(Mientras tanto mimi y eduardo...)

Henry: ya no mires así allá, te estás lastimando más.

Mimi: (con cara de sufrida) no me importa

Henry: mugre coja me cae tan mal

Mimi: no le digas así

Henry: es la verdad

Mimi: pero eso no se lo deseamos a nadie

Henry: ok

Sakura: (vio que esta sora los estaba observando y besó a matt...)

Matt: (la separó y devolada vio a donde estaba sora)

Sora: (saliéndose las lágrimas...) vámonos henry

(Se salen henry y sora…)

Matt: amor ahorita vengo voy al baño

Sakura: pero matt, la estamos pasando genial (asiéndole berrincho)

Matt: ahorita que vuelva seguimos platicando no me tardo, luego me hago

Sakura: ok corazón, te amo que no se te olvide

(Matt se va muy despistado para donde estaba mimi..)

Matt: (gritando) mimi espera!!!

Henry: ya deja a mi prima en paz, ya no la hagas sufrir

Mimi: déjame con el platicando henry voy a estar bien no te preocupes, vete para haya

Henry: ok, ya me voy para no sé donde, pero me voy

(Se va henry...)

Mimi: que quieres matt, hacerme sufrir más o que se te ofrece?

Matt: perdóname por todo, es que esta sakura…

Mimi: sakura que, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa

Matt: ya se, tú vales más que eso

Mimi: entonces porque me haces esto?

Matt: es que quiero que sakura se recupere, me siento culpable de esto (le toma la mano y se ven frente a frente) TE AMO!!!

Mimi: qué?

Matt: que te amo!!! Con toda mi alma

Mimi: ya no juegues conmigo por favor

Matt: es la verdad, y muy pronto acabare con esta pesadilla

Sora: no, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no dejes a sakura tan siquiera hasta que se recupere y no te preocupes por mí, porque yo no te amo (le suelta la mano y se va…)

(Mientras sakura y misty...)

Sakura: ya se tardo mucho matt (con cara de pocos amigos)

Misty: no te preocupes, de seguro se encontró a un amigo

Sakura: espero que haiga sido eso, porque no sé porque me dan bastantes celos cuando veo a esa mimi, me cae tan mal y mas por su culpa que estoy en esta silla de rueda (con mucho enojo lo dijo)

Misty: y cuándo te vas a recuperar?

Sakura: en realidad ya puedo caminar, pero aquí no te lo puedo mostrar

Misty: como, porque?

Sakura: es que yo sé que matt ya no siente lo mismo por mí, yo sé que le gusta la tipa esa, vieja de quinta, entonces estoy actuando, q tal mi idea?

Misty: grandiosa, y hasta cuándo va durar?

(Llega matt...)

**PUES ES TODO..**

**ESPERO QUE LES AHIGA GUSTADO**

**¿ENCONTRARA ZOE EL AMOR?**

**¿DESCUBRIRA MATT LA MENTIRA?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

(Llega matt...)

Matt: hasta cuando va durar qué?

Sakura: hay amor, que hasta cuánto va durar la fiesta

Misty: bye, los dejo

Matt: me estas ocultando algo

Sakura: no amor, a ti no te puedo ocultar nada (nerviosa)

(Este touma y yoshino...)

Yoshino: amor, crees que hicimos bien lo de zoe y kouji

Touma: se me hace que si, no los ves como están, no se quitan la mirada jaja

Yoshino: se ven bien cura jaja, se ve que se enamoraron

Touma: lo que no creo es que anden, porque este kouji no es así, el se espera jaja

Yoshino: donde está mimi? No la veo

Touma: no está y este henry esta haya, esta platicando con rika [N/A: rika es famosa]

Yoshino: qué? (cara de shock) con quien esta platicando henry?

Touma: con rika

Yoshino: no te creo

Touma: si, mira

Yoshino: OMG!!! Jaja, quien lo viera

Touma: jaja, mi amor adivina qué?

Yoshino: que paso?

Touma: se me ensuciaron mis labios

Yoshino: y luego? (ya sabía sus intenciones)

Touma: me gustaría que me lo limpiaras

Yoshino: déjame ir por una servilleta (se levanta)

Touma: (la detiene) quiero que me lo limpies con tus labios

Yoshino: hay touma me da pena (colorada)

Touma: aaa te doy pena!!!

Yoshino: no amor, es que adelante de la gente

Touma: si nadie nos está viendo

Yoshino: ok (lo agarra de la nuca y se unieron en un amoroso beso)

(Ahora con tk y kari...)

Tk: que te parece la fiesta?

Kari: genial!!!

Tk: pues ya te quieres ir? No te sientes cansada?

Kari: pues ando un poquito cansada, pero aquellas no se jaja

Tk: yo creo que yoshino y touma no (en tono de burla)

Kari: porque?

Tk: míralos se están comiendo

Kari: que pena jaja

Tk: déjalos dejen disfrutar su amor, ya que ellos si se conocen y eso que tiene los mismo de conocernos

Kari: ay!!! Me quieres sentir culpable

Tk: si jaja, pero te esperare!!!! (Y le roba un beso)

Kari: hey porque ases eso (le da una cachetada), eso no me gusta y esto sí que no es juego, tk debes saber respetarme

Tk: perdón, te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, es que no me pude resistir (agarrándose el cachete) perdonado?

Kari: claro que sí!!! Pero no lo vuelvas hacer, promesa?

Tk: te lo prometo

Kari: pues ahorita vengo porque no veo a sora y me preocupa

(Se va kari buscando a mimi y la encuentra…)

Kari: mimi!!

Mimi: que paso?

Kari: porque esa cara, diviértete no crees?

Mimi: es que ya me arte que siempre me pase lo mismo, acuérdate lo que me ha pasado con los otros hombres gay

Kari: jaja sí, pero que te paso, no me digas que es por matt?

Mimi: sí, es que ya me arte que me usen de segunda mesa y por eso le dije que no lo amo

Kari: pues si tú amas a matt mas que a tu vida

Mimi: lo sé, pero no quiero que él sepa

Kari: ya te quieres ir? Este tk nos dijo que si nos queríamos ir le dijéramos

Mimi: si por favor, es que me duele la cabeza

Kari: a ti siempre te duele la cabeza jaja

Mimi: no te burles!! Jaja (por fin puso una media sonrisa)

Kari: vámonos a buscar a los demás, pero primero hay que hablar con tk

(Se van a donde está tk...)  
kari: tk, ya nos podemos ir, es que ya estamos cansadas

Tk: déjame busco a mis hermanos y llama a los demás, pero principalmente a touma que es el que maneja jaja

Kari: tú ve por matt, nosotros por los otros ya que esta yoshino con touma jaja

(Tk se va a buscar a matt, mientras mimi y kari a los demás...)

Kari: perdón por interrumpir pero tk me dijo que ya nos vamos, en la casa siguen platicando

Yoshino: que crees, si podemos vivir separados

Touma: mejor no hables yoshi jaja

Yoshino: porque? Es la verdad

Touma: yo te quisiera ver todo el tiempo, ya te estás volviendo mi vida

Kari: aunque no lo creas yoshino también, pero se hace la fuerte jaja (en tono de burla, que a todos les dio mucha risa menos a yoshino que la miraba que la quería matar)

Mimi: oigan ya nos vamos!! En la casa siguen diciéndose todo lo que quieran jaja

Touma: ok, pero falta henry, zoe y matt

Kari: por matt no te preocupes este tk fue por él, ahora vamos por aquellos

Touma: aunque no queremos interrumpir a zoe y a kouji

Mimi: esta zoe con kouji desde cuándo?

Yoshino: no te preocupes no son nada, pero en el departamento nos esplique

(Llegan a donde están kouji y zoe...)

Touma: perdónanos kouji, pero nos vamos a llevar a zoe, nosotros ya nos vamos

Kouji: yo la llevo no hay problema, nada más que zoe acepte

Zoe: yo me quiero quedar un rato más, el ambiente está muy bueno, así que me voy con kouji

Mimi: ok, bye, mañana hablamos y nos cuentas mañana

(Se van a buscar a henry...)

Kouji: quieren saber todo o qué?

Zoe: déjalas son así, un poco metiches jaja

Kouji: no importa jaja, me encantó platicar contigo, cuando te aburra o estés cansada me avisas

Zoe: no me aburres me la paso súper

(Mientras los otros…)

Touma: pues ahora matt ya te puedes ir atrás, ya que no está zoe, ya podemos ir más cómodos

Matt: a ok (se sentó a lado de sora)

Mimi: te puedo cambiar de lugar kari?

Kari: no aquí estoy bien de verdad

Matt: ya sé que lo dices por mí, pero tan siquiera amigos no seas mala

Mimi: con lo que me haces

Tk: oigan no peleen aquí, espérese otro día y acuérdense que entre el amor y el odio hay un paso jaja (en tono burlón para fastidiar)

Matt: yo no la odio, es que se pone terca

Mimi: a yoooo!!!! Es que yo trato a la gente como ellos me tratan

Touma: oigan chicos relájense ya casi llegamos a la casa de las chicas y ya los separamos

Matt: es que yo quiero ser su amigo, pero ni eso quiere, podríamos ser como hermanos

Yoshino: ándale mimi, acepta su amistad

Mimi: ok, pero nada más amigos ok?

Matt: amigos Forever (se toman de la mano)

Touma: justo a tiempo, ya llegamos

Yoshino: no se quieren quedar un ratito más?

Touma: yo si quiero me quedo toda la noche y todo el día jaja, pero haber que dicen mis hermanos, que opinan?

Tk: pues un ratito más no sería tan malo

Matt: sí, ya que ya arregle las cosas con mimi

Mimi: si ya es mi nuevo amigo jaja

Entonces bájense chicos

Yoshino: les presentamos nuestro departamento haber si les gusta

Touma: todo lo que sea tuyo me gusta

Kari: ai no empiecen estamos nosotros

Yoshino: y eso qué?

Kari: que nosotros no podemos hablar de eso, ni modo q diga "ay también me encanta yoshino", como que no

Touma: siempre me desaniman, mejor vamos a jugar a algo

Mimi: tengo el monopoly

Matt: sácalo!! Qué esperas

(Se pasan las horas y se dan como las 5: 30 de la mañana...)

Henry: esto ya me aburrió ya me dio sueño (bostezando)

Tk: pues qué hora es?

Yoshino: no soy reloj

Kari: jaja déjame checo..(Checa el reloj) OMG son las 5:30 d la mañana amanecimos (cara sorprendida)

Henry: con razón tenía sueño

Tk: pues ya nos vamos

Matt: yo gané!!

Yoshino: a que no acepta perder

Matt: tú acepta, otra cosa que no te guste perder

Mimi: pues ya no pelen

Touma: pues ya nos vamos, bye, se cuidan

(Se despiden cada quien de beso en la mejilla, excepto touma y yoshino se despidieron de beso en la boca y al siguiente día..)

Kari: yoshino despierta, despierta rápido!!!!

Yoshino: déjame dormir (toda dormida y se tapa hasta la cabeza)

Kari: despiértate es bueno!!!

Yoshino: ya déjenme

Mimi: tengo una idea

Kari: cuál?

Mimi: (fue por el celular y puso la d take on me)

Yoshino: se despierta devolada (cantando) take on meeeee

Mimi: sabía que se iba a levantar

Yoshino: que es lo que paso, que con tanta necesidad?

Kari: ya miraste para a fuera?

Yoshino: no (se asoma para afuera) woo0w!!!! Es divino ( se baja corriendo para abajo en donde estaba el adorno de su nombre con flores y diciendo te amo…)

Touma: te gusto?

Yoshino: sí y mucho, TE AMOOOO!!!!!

Touma: yo también

Yoshino: y que pena con pijama (viéndose su ropa)

Touma: no te preocupes, te ves linda

Kari: y tus hermanos?

Touma: dirás tk jaja

Kari: (colorada) no, pregunto por los 2

Touma: se quedaron dormidos, estaban muy cansados

Yoshino: a mí también me levantaron y no me quejo

Touma: si quieres me voy para que te duermas

Yoshino: no aquí te quiero cerca (lo abraza)

Touma: y ya arreglaron sus cosas mimi?

Mimi: con quien?

Touma: pues no vaya ser con tk, pues con matt

Mimi: pues como amigos sí

Touma: tú lo quieres verdad?

Mimi: no!!!

Touma: no mientas conmigo o si no te dijo algo de él

Mimi: esta bueno si lo quiero, ahora dime, pero no le vayas a decir nada

Touma: caíste no tengo información sobre matt jaja

Mimi: yoshiiii!!! Calma a tú hombree jaja

Yoshino: déjamelo

Touma: pues te voy a decir algo, pero no le vayas a decir nada

Mimi: ok, ten confianza, no dijo nada

Touma: pues a él le dolió que le digieras que no lo amabas

Mimi: pues piensa que todo el mundo lo va querer

Touma: no es eso, es que el te quiere, pero por lo de sakura no puede

Kari: mejor cambiemos de tema, porque luego mimi acaba mal

Yoshino: si es cierto

Touma: pues hoy tengo el día libre, a donde quieren ir, yo las llevo

Mimi: pues algo para distraernos

Yoshino: vámonos de compras (entusiasmada)

Touma: a ok, pues súbanse al carro

Mimi: siento que olvidamos algo

Yoshino: no importa, súbete!!!

(Se arrancan y se van a las tiendas...)

Henry: chicas, donde están? (gritando por la casa), se me hacen que se fueron, que si me quisieron largar, luego se le ofrecerán cosas (enojado)

(Llegaron a las tiendas...)

Kari: vamos aquella, venden ropa bien padre

Yoshino: a mí no me gusta jaja

Kari: siempre en mi contra!!!

Yoshino: mejor vamos aquella

Touma: claro, mejor aquella

Kari: nada más porque yoshino quiere ir, pues claro que la vas apoyar (enojada)

Mimi: ya deja de ser corajes, mejor vamos a la tienda esa

(Entran a la tienda..)

Kari: está bien padre esta ropa

Yoshino: te dije, nada más me hiciste gastar voz en discutir

Kari: perdón

Yoshino: deja voy a medirme algo

(Se va a los vestidores a medirse y escucha unas voces...)

Misty: hay sakura, hasta cuando va acabar tu mentira de acerté la invalida

(Yoshino escucha y va por los demás, hasta por touma..)

Yoshino: chicos vengan por favor, es urgente (alterada)

Touma: para qué?

Yoshino: vengan ya, pero con silencio

(Va por donde esta misty y sakura...)

Sakura: lo bueno es que este matt no se va enterar mi mentira

Touma: (despacito) eso que tiene que ver?

Yoshino: pues que sakura le está mintiendo a tu hermano

Touma: tu cómo sabes?

Kari: pues mírala tu misma caminando

(Y todos voltean..)

Touma: no puede ser, no le voy a perdonar lo que le está haciendo a mi hermano

(Esta sakura y misty se fueron y ellos se regresaron a la casa sin comprar nada...)

Mimi: porque le mintió

Touma: no lo sé, pero esto debe de saber mi hermano

Henry: hasta que se dignaron a venir!!!

Kari: ya recordé lo que habíamos olvidado

Mimi: perdónanos henry, es que estabas dormido y ahorita tenemos que hacer otras cosas más importantes

Henry: me vengaré!!

Kari: ahorita no henry, esto es algo muy importante

Henry: ok, que paso o qué?

Mimi: luego te contamos, touma ya le estás hablando a matt?

Touma: si, lo estoy localizando (nervioso)

(Touma hablándole a matt… por teléfono)

Matt: bueno!!!

Touma: matt, es urgente que vengas a la casa de las chicas es súper urgente y si quieres traes a tk por si quiere venir (serio)

Matt: que paso?

Touma: acá te cuento, pero vente lo que se dice ya!!!

Matt: es que quede con sakura

Touma: es de eso lo que queremos hablar las chicas y yo descubrimos algo

Matt: deja le hablo a sakura para decirle que tuve una emergencia y hay por para allá

(Cuelga el teléfono y como a las media hora llega matt..)

Matt: que pasó, porque tanta emergencia?

Touma: pues no nos vas a creer, pero es la verdad

Matt: que paso, ya me están asustando?

Touma: pues esta sakura te mintió

Matt: como que me mintió no te entiendo (preocupado)

Yoshino: pero promételo que lo tomarás con calma

Matt: ya díganme no me pongan tensión

Mimi: esta sakura camina

Matt: como que camina, no puede ser

Mimi: te lo juro por dios

Matt: tienen celos de ella, sora que damos como amigos, no tienes porque inventar eso

Touma: es verdad, nosotras la vimos

Matt: si van a empezar con eso ya me voy

Touma: porque voy a mentirle a mi hermano que necesidad tengo

Kari: si los cuatro lo vimos, háblale y dile donde estuvo y si te dice pregúntale la hora

Matt: (le habla a sakura al cel..)

Sakura: hi!!

Matt: soy yo sakura

Sakura: que paso mi amor?

Matt: donde estuviste hoy cómo en el medio día?

Sakura: fui de compras con misty

Matt: qué hora era?

Sakura: cómo la 1:30, porque amor?

Matt: es que quiero saber donde esta mi amor, pues tengo mi asunto importante, bye, te cuidas

Sakura: tú también, no olvides que te amo

(Cuelga...)

Touma: no nos digas la hora, ahora nosotros te decimos la hora cuando no la encontramos

Matt: díganme haber si es lo mismo

Kari: eran como las 1: 35 o 1: 40

Mimi: fue de la 1:30 a 1:40 algo así

Matt: no puede ser tienen razón, es la hora que me había dicho que estaba de compras

Touma: como te iba a mentir, soy tu hermano, yo te voy a cuidar siempre

CONTINUARA…

¿Les creerá matt? ¿Abra descubierto la verdad?

Nuevo personajes en el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Matt: gracias!!! Y perdónenme por no hacerles caso, fui un tonto, ahora mismo voy a ir hablar con ella

Touma: pero piensa como le vas a decir

Tk: wooow!! Estoy sorprendido, no lo puedo creer

Yoshino: milagros que no hablaste

Tk: es que esto ya es algo serio y yo sé cuando no hablar

Kari: quien te la cree, te querías echar mejor el chisme

Tk: a ok, eso también

Matt: pues haber que pasa, deséenme suerte!!

Mimi: suerte

Matt: gracias, con tu suerte ya la hice

(Matt llega donde esta sakura…)

Sakura: porque me hablaste con urgencia amor?

Matt: no me llames amor

Sakura: porque, porque estas enojado?

Matt: no te hagas

Sakura: ahora que chisme et dieron?

Matt: sakura me amas?

Sakura: si, porque?

Matt: no parece, si me amaras me dejarías ser feliz y no echando mentiras

Sakura: porque dices eso, yo no te miento

Matt: ya sé que caminas

Sakura: quien te dijo eso (llorando)

Matt: te vieron

Sakura: de seguro fue la lagartona esa que te metió veneno

Matt: primero, a ella no le digas así, se llama mimi, segunda no fue ella, fue touma y su novia

Sakura: seguro que me vieron bien, me están confundiendo

Matt: pues fíjate que no, porque tú misma me dijiste la hora y fíjate que ya no somos nada, no me gustan las mentiras (y se va...)

Sakura: (gritando y aventando cosas...) hay te odio matt, esto no se va quedar así, y todas y todos ellos me la van a pagar y mas esa sora, que me cayó mal desde que la vi y para acabarla no es nadie

(Mientras matt llego a la casa de los chicos...)

Tk: que pasó!!!

Henry: hablaste con ella?

Yoshino: que le dijiste?

Kari: lo entendió?

Mimi: ya basta déjenlo, no ven que es duro descubrir una mentira

Yoshino: eh!!!!!

Kari: no son momentos por favor

Yoshino: perdón

Matt: gracias a todos por la preocupación, pero le dije que la vieron y ya corté con ella, ya soy libre

Mimi: ya estas mejor?

Matt: si, mucho mejor, siento la libertad de todo y ahora si puedo ser feliz

Touma: chicos mejor ya vámonos, esto es muy agitador

Tk: si tenemos poco que llegamos y apenas son las 4 de la tarde

Touma: pues a lo mejor matt se quiere ir, con todo lo que paso

Matt: no, vamos a quedarnos un rato más, así me distraigo

(Suena el teléfono..)

Mimi: yo contesto!!! (Contesta)

Zoe: hey voy para su casa para contarles lo que me paso con kouji

Mimi: creo que no vas a poder

Zoe: ya no quieren que vaya para allá?

Mimi: es que aquí están los dynamite (susurrando)

Zoe: perdón y no está kouji?

Mimi: nop, pero le dijo a los otros que lo inviten

Zoe: ya voy para allá wiiiiii (súper feliz)

Mimi: ok, bye (cuelga..)

Kari: quién era?

Mimi: zoe jaja, chicos

Matt: qué paso?

Mimi: le pueden llamar a kouji

Matt: para que lo quieres

Mimi: es que zoe quiere hablar con él

Touma: si es por eso déjame le marco de inmediatamente

(Le llama a kouji..)

Kouji: bueno!

Touma: hey soy este touma, no quieres ver a zoe?

Kouji: con gusto, en donde?

Touma: pues siento que no vas a entender, mejor vamos por ti

Kouji: ok, los espero

(Cuelga… y tocan la puerta..)

Yoshino: quién será

Mimi: zoe no creó, porque acabó de colgar con ella

Yoshino: o será la emoción de querer ver a kouji, que le metió turbo jaja

Mimi: jaja, mejor ya abre

Yoshino: ok (abre la puerta)

Yolei: yoshiiii!! (Gritando y arriba de ella..)

Sora: espérame yolei!!!

Yoshino: wo0o0w que sorpresa que hacen aquí

Yolei: no sé, pero te extrañe zorra

Yoshino: yo también

Yolei: y todavía eres fan de los dynamite, todavía sueñas con touma jaja, extraño como me molestas con él jaja

Yoshino: (le hace señales con los ojos)

Touma: (finge tose)

Yolei: que es eso!! (Se asoma.. y se queda asombrada..) Ya me pegaron lo de los dynamite

Touma: hola!! Quien eres?

Yolei: OMG!!! Pellízcame sora

Sora: ah!!!!!! Son los dynamite, no lo puedo creer y nosotras diciéndolas locas

Yolei: (se va y se sube arriba d ellos...)

Sora: (toda en shock la quita...) Perdónenla, es que no esta buena

Tk: no hay problema!! Y quiénes son?

Sora: yo soy sora y la trastornada es yolei jaja

Touma: mucho gusto, de seguro ya saben quiénes somos

Yolei: nop

Matt: enserio?

Yolei: no se crean se quienes son, gracias a unas que nunca dejaban de hablar de ellos en la escuela

Kari: cállate yolei! (pelándole los ojos)

Yolei: que soy sincera, no vas admitirlo kari que te emocionabas a ver a tk y tu mimi te ponías a brincar con matt y tu yoshi principalmente te ponías a gritar como histérica y besabas la tele cuando salía touma y también por eso ya no te gusto que te digieran Fujieda

Yoshino: ya cállate yolei (histérica)

Yolei: que, estoy siendo sincera

Touma: continúa contando la historia, es entretenida, cuanta lo de fujieda

Yoshino: cambiemos de tema

Touma: no, yo quiero oírla

Yolei: te voy a decir pues tu andabas con una que se apellidaba Fujieda y como se parece al de yoshino, mejor dijo que le dijéramos por su nombre y aunque la gente no se lleve con ella dice que le digan yoshino

Yoshino: (sonrojada) es que me daba coraje

(Tocan..)

Yolei: yo abro!! (Abre y cierra) no queremos tamalees jaja

Zoe: eres tú yolei!! Ábreme

Yolei: (le abre d nuevo..)

Zoe: que hacen acá?

Sora: pues no podemos visitarlas

Zoe: si, no hay problema y kouji?

Touma: se nos olvidó

Sora: que kouji?

Yolei: ehh!!!!!!!! Ya consistes gente

Zoe: (sonrojada) ya déjenme

Touma: ven conmigo yoshi vamos por kouji

Yoshino: voy a ir nada más yo de mujer

Touma: quieres ir por kouji, zoe?

Zoe: claro

Mimi: es la primera jaja

(Se van touma, zoe y yoshino por kouji..)

Yolei: porque touma y yoshi siempre están cerca?

Tk: es que andan!!

Sora: no manches!! Y nosotros nos burlábamos jaja

Yolei: sora, siento que olvidamos algo

Sora: que podemos olvidar

Henry: (cuando baja y ve a las chicas..) sora, yolei, vamos por bukanaaaa

Yolei: sí, vamos a tomar jaja

Sora: si quieres en la noche

Yolei: ya!!! Recordé lo que olvidamos

Sora: que fue lo que olvidamos?

Yolei: a juri!! Acuérdate que la mandamos por café

Sora: OMG ahora como vamos por ella

Tk: yo las llevo!!

Matt: no sabes manejar, las quieres matar o qué?

Tk: estoy aprendiendo, quiero practicar

Yolei: tienen auto aquí?

Matt: pues touma se llevo el de nosotros

Kari: pero está el de yoshino!

Yolei: maneja!!!

Mimi: es la única que sabe!!

Sora: pues yo manejo, porque no dijeron eso

Matt: (diciéndole a tk) te apaño

Sora: súbanse los que quieran ir?

(Todos se suben..)

Sora: que mitoteros son jaja

(Mientras tanto… juri estaba solita y abandonada como perro en el aeropuerto…)

Juri: hay como me quieren mis amigas no puedo creerlo (enojadísima y casi llorando)

Que voy hacer aquí sola, abandonada (mortificada)

Tai: (le toca el hombro por atrás..) estas bien

Juri: (toda asustada..)Que, que pasó

Tai: porque estas triste?

Juri: me abandonaron mis disque amigas

Tai: porque dices eso?

Juri: pues que amigas te largarían en un aeropuerto que ni conoces la ciudad

Tai: y vinieron de vacaciones?

Juri: más o menos a visitar unas amigas que se vinieron a vivir aquí

Tai: quieres una café?

Juri: no, por eso me largaron

Tai: no te preocupes por mientras no te dejare sola y cuando acabemos te ofrezco mi casa, mientras averiguas donde viven tus amigas y yo te llevo

(Llegan todos..)

Yolei: juri!! Perdón

Juri: esas son mis disque amigas

Tai: si ahí están mis amigos

Juri: quienes?

Tai: pues no los ves, pues ahí están los dynamite

Juri: no puede ser, esas son mis amigas la que están con los dynamite, a las que voy a matar en minutos

(Ya se encontraron todos..)

Yolei: (aplastándola) juri perdón enserio, es que teníamos prisa

Juri: como para largarme aquí sola como perro sin conocer a nadie

Yolei: pues ni tan mal acompañada, le voy a decir a takato

Tai: quien es takato?

Sora: pues su novio

Tai: tienes novio?

Juri: pues si

Matt: pues que esperamos, de seguro ya llegaron aquellos y nosotros no estamos

Tk: quieres ir tai

Tai: claro

Henry: tengo una duda?

Sora: cual?

Henry: cómo vamos a caber en un carro?

Mimi: henry en la cajuela!!

Tai: jaja, no se preocupen yo me llevo a juri y otra donde sepa a donde queda

Mimi: que kari vaya con ustedes sabe más

Kari: con gusto!!

( Todos se suben y se arrancan a la casa de las chicas..Mientras aquellos ya en la casa..)

Yoshino: donde están todos?

Zoe: no hay problema que si nos quisieron largar

Touma: quieren que estemos solos o qué?

(Llegan todos..)

Yoshino: juri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! También tú

Juri: Fujieda perdón yoshino (dijo emocionada)

Touma: hasta que dijo yolei sé que te apellidas y se me hace que todos acostumbraban llamarte así (forma de burla)

Juri: es que unas que están de tras me largaron(enojada)

Yolei y sora: perdón por milésima vez

Yolei: pero te pasaron cosas buenas

Tai: eh? Que le pasó?

Touma y kouji: tai que haces aquí?

Tai: hola, no hagan que cambie de tema, que yolei suelte sopa

Yolei: sordiada, nada más porque conoció gente

Tai: ah!!!! Y estoy aquí porque unas "amigas" de juri la largaron en el aeropuerto

Sora: por no sé qué número fue un error

Tai: pues que hacemos todos!!

Tk: vamos a jugar al monopoly!!!!

Kari: otra vez!!!

Yolei: y sacamos el elote jaja

Tk: que elote!!

Yolei: eso es entre yoshino y yo muajaja

Touma: que hicieron?

Yoshino: pues se me cayó fue un error

Touma: de que habla?

Yolei: es una historia del monopoly, es que estábamos jugando y yoshino comiendo elote y se le cayó arriba de él jaja

Touma: jaja, eso te paso amor (la abraza..)

Yoshino: si (sonrojada…)

Zoe: a mí siempre me dejan en la quiebra y mas tu yoshino que compras muchas casas

(Pasan 2 horas..)

Zoe: espérenme voy al baño

Henry: no la cierres por completo (y se va zoe al baño..) porque la puerta se atasca

(De repente se oyen gritos..)

Zoe: ayuda!!! Ayuda!!

Yolei: oigan, a quien le están violando jaja (en tono de burla)

Kouji: eso suena a zoe

Sora: ya tan pronto la conoces jaja

Kouji: si, yo ya reconozco su voz

Henry: pero si esta en el baño, que le puede pasar ahí

Yolei: se va por el retrete jaja

Kouji: que esperamos vamos por ella (preocupado..)

Yolei: ehhhhhhhhh!!! Se quieren y no son novios

Kari: ahorita no es para eso vamos por zoe (preocupada)

Yolei: ok, que amargada, haber si tk te ayuda

Tk: ehh?

Yolei: nada, vamos por zoe

Zoe: ayuda, ayuda!!!

(Todos suben arriba…y van afuera del baño..)

Juri: estas bien zoe, que te paso!! (Recargada en la puerta..)

Zoe: es que me quede encerrada

Yolei y henry: jajajajajajaja (la risa..)

Kari: esto no es de risa jaja, tal vez un poquito

Henry: pero nadie me hace caso, soy el que menos valor tengo o qué? jaja

Yoshino: no lo voy a superar nunca jaja

Zoe: más tarde se siguen riendo pero ayúdenme, ya llevo 10 minutos encerrada

Kouji: no te preocupes te sacaremos de ahí, hagan algo por favor, tenemos que sacarla de ahí

Tk: tengo una idea ( se va corriendo, se regresa y golpea la puerta..)

Touma: se me hace que no funciono

Tk: auchh!! Me dolió, y tú crees que no funciono

Touma: vamos zoe, ya casi

Kari: muévele a la manecilla y nosotros empujamos

Zoe: ok

(Todos recargados en la puerta, empujando..)

Yoshino: ahorita vengo, no tardo se me ocurrió algo

(Se va y luego viene con un destornillador..)

Yoshino: déjenme intentar abrir esto ( mete el destornillador en donde se cierra..) está muy duro

Kouji: quítense, yo la abro ( le intenta y le abre..)

Zoe: (llorando..) gracias!!!

Kouji: (la abraza..) que bueno que estés bien!!

Zoe: muchas gracias de verdad (todos van y la abrazan..)

Yolei: sándwich!!!!!! Jaja

Zoe: nunca había estado tan feliz de verlos

Matt: descubrimos que juntos asemos grandes cosas

Tk: no empieces a sacar cursilerías jaja

Sora: déjalo, es la verdad

Mimi: viendo esto, ya sé que nada que ver pero donde se van a quedar a dormir todos

Tk: pues yo en mi casa

Mimi: no jaja me refiero de mis amigas

Yolei: pues yo me voy con los dynamite jaja

Kari: yolei, como te vas a quedar con ellos

Matt: no hay problema

Sora: yolei estaba jugando, nos vamos a dividir en la casa de zoe y este departamento

Touma: si se les ofrece quedarse en nuestra casa no hay problema

Yolei: yoshi quiere quedarse en tu casa

Yoshino: (sonrojada) no le hagan caso se dio un golpe en la cabeza (nerviosa)

Touma: jaja, no importa

Matt: yolei para que no digas nada te invitamos a dormir en la casa, hay muchas habitaciones de huéspedes

Yolei: chicas no se preocupen por mí, hoy ya tengo en donde dormir jaja, yo dormiré cómoda jaja

Sora: nosotros también, porque es una menos jaja

Yolei: ya no me hablen, hablen con mi mano ( les muestra la mano y la voltea..) se me hace que tampoco quiere hablar con ustedes

Matt: mejor sigamos con el juego, ya ven que voy ganando

Yoshino: a que no soy yo (enojada..)

Kouji: mejor después del susto y ya que es d noche vamos a cenar, que dicen?

Zoe: sí

Yoshino: yo no tengo hambre, yo quiero ver una película

Sora: no seas aguafiestas

Yoshino: yo aquí me quedo no hay problema, me quedó aquí sola, ya estoy acostumbrada

Zoe: (diciéndole en el oído a mimi..) vas a ver que touma va decir yo también me quedó

Touma: yo me quedó con yoshino, no hay problema

Mimi: jaja, verdad

Touma: verdad que?

Mimi: nada me acordé de algo

Matt: pues se van a quedar los dueños de los carros

Sora: se te olvida que manejo

Tai: y yo igual (disque enojado)

Sora: la mitad conmigo y la otra mitad con tai

Juri: y en donde vamos a ir?

Tai: yo conozco un restaurant muy bueno

Sora: y cómo voy a saber dónde queda?

Tai: me siguen!!

(Todos se van y se queda touma y yoshino solos..)

Touma: y que película quieres ver?

Yoshino: a walk to remember

Touma: otra vez?

Yoshino: cuándo la vimos juntos?

Touma: pues no la puedes superar

Yoshino: esa fue yolei la que chismeó, la voy a matar, que más te dijo (alterada)

Touma: nada más lo que sabes y eso

Yoshino: peligro

Touma: porque?

**CONTINUARA…**

**AVISO: EL PROXIMO SABADO Y A LO MEJOR EL OTRO TAMPOCO PODRE SUBIR PORQUE SALGO DE VACACIONES.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Yoshino: yolei se va quedar en su casa y quien sabe que pueda decir de mí

Touma: me tienes secretos o qué?

Yoshino: no es eso, es que he hecho muchas tonterías y me dan pena

Touma: cosas malas?

Yoshino: no son malas travesuras y me dan pena, mejor vamos a ver la película si?

(Mientras los otros llegan a un restaurante súper elegante..)

Juri: aquí es?

Tai: si, váguense todos

(Entran y todos se sientan...)

Matt: elijan todo lo que quieran, nosotros pagamos

Yolei: ok, entonces quiero…

Kari: (interrumpe..) tampoco abuses

Yolei: lo decía de juego jaja, nadie puede jugar

Matt: como quiero no había problema

(Ya ordenaron y les trae la comida..)

Yolei: (eruptó) sorry!!

Tk: no hay problema

Kari: que barbará yolei, nunca progresaste, ten ya un poquito de educación

Yolei: hay pues que tanto te afecta, es mi vida, la que se ver mal soy yo, ya cásate o búscate novio, ahí está tk

Kari: (enojada se levanta y se va…) voy a tomar un poco de aire

Tk: (se va afuera con ella..) que te pasa kari?

Kari: no sé, me siento rara

Tk: a lo mejor traes la presión alta, siéntate aquí

(Se sientan..)

Kari: no lo creo, ni sé lo que me pasa

Tk: a lo mejor estas nerviosa

Kari: de qué?

Tk: pues mucha gente pueda que te estrese

Kari: pues si, a lo mejor tienes razón

Tk: y ahora que estamos solos dime la verdad

Kari: que verdad?

Tk: yolei dijo que estabas enamorada de mí, entonces porque quieres esperar tiempo?

(Mientras tanto touma y yoshino…)

Yoshino: (llorando..) es hermoso

Touma: si amor, pero porque lloras?

Yoshino: es que no te da cosa, que muchos que quieren vivir su amor no pueden y otros que lo pueden vivir no lo hacen eso se me hace injusto

Touma: si es injusto, pero nosotros si lo vivimos, así que no te preocupes (la agarra y la besa...)

Yoshino: te amo!!!

Touma: yo más!!

Yoshino: ya casi se acaba la peli deja que se acabé

Touma: te importa más la pali que yo!!!

Yoshino: claro que no, pero la quiero acabar de ver

Touma: pero como dice yolei la has visto un millón de veces!!

Yoshino: y eso que!! (Se voltea y le da la espalda a touma)

Touma: a esta bueno!! Cámbiame por la película, no hay problema, cuando quieras

Yoshino: ya touma, no te pongas celoso de una película, a ti te quiero más pero quiero acabar de llorar

Touma: es que no me gusta verte llorar (triste)

Yoshino: (le da un beso..) ya colmate jaja

Touma: ok, voy a ver el final contigo (la abraza..)

(Mientras donde estaba tk y kari...)

Tk: que dices?

Kari: es que otra cosa es cuando eres fan y otra cosa es una relación verdadera

Tk: entonces no me amabas?

Kari: pues nunca me iba a imaginar que iba hacer amiga tuya

Tk: entonces?

Kari: pues te agradezco mucho por levantarme el ánimo, pero espera un poco más

Tk: ok, yo te esperare, y ahora vamos con los demás

Kari: sí, y perdona a mi amiga yolei

Tk: de que, si es muy buena persona, es de las mías jaja

Kari: a ok, vámonos adentro se van a preocupar

( Se van adentro..)

Yolei: ya son novios?

Kari: ya no voy a discutir pero te voy a contestar un no

Yolei: que mal, pues ni modo

Tk: hay yolei!!!

Tai: pues ya nos vamos o que opinan?

Juri: pues sí, ya es muy noche

Matt: pues cada quien a su casa

Tk: se nos olvida touma

Matt: pues el trae su carro

Tai: yo los llevo

Kouji: yo con quien me voy?

Tai: quienes se van a quedar con zoe?

Juri: yo, porque sora con aquellas y yolei con los dynamite

Sora: entonces yo me llevo a henry, kari y mimi, y ustedes a los demás

Tai: pues hasta mañana, mañana hablamos haber que asemos

(Cada quien se va por su rumbo y llegan al departamento de las chicas...y estaban touma y yoshino abrazados y besándose...)

Sora: perdonen por molestar pero tuvimos que llegar y de buenas que no está yolei

Yoshino: ya se (sonrojada)

Touma: sora y mis hermanos?

Sora: ya se fueron a tu casa, es que ya tenían sueño

Touma: pues yo también me retiro, ya es muy noche y no quiero molestar

Henry: con mucho gusto quédate, no nos molesta y menos a yoshino, que la hiciste llorar

Sora: porque la hiciste llorar?

Yoshino: es que vimos la película a walk to remember

Sora: otra vez esa peli ya supérala jaja

Touma: otra que dice lo mismo jaja

Yoshino: es que esta hermosa!!

Touma: pues ya me voy

(Se va mientras los dynamite y yolei llegaron a su casa..)

Matt: hola mamá, ya llegamos

Sra. Natsuko: hola!! Y quien es la muchachita

Tk: es una amiga nueva, pues la invitamos a dormir

Sra. Natsuko: a ok, deja mando a pedir que arreglen un cuarto de huéspedes, por mientras siéntate en tu casa

Yolei: muchas gracias señora

Matt: mamá por mientas vamos estar en nuestra recámara y si llega touma dile que estamos en mi cuarto

Sra. Natsuko: ok, y donde está hablando de él?

Yolei: con una amiga

Sra. Natsuko: amiga segura? Pues lo he visto muy enamorado jaja, ya no les quito más tiempo

Yolei: muchas gracias señora.

(Se suben arriba al cuarto de matt..)

Yolei: ya sé que quieren hablar conmigo para contarles de aquellas

Matt: cómo sabes?

Yolei: pues soy Madam Zassu

Matt: jaja, cuéntame de mimi?

Yolei: para que quieres saber de ella, si sabes muy bien que está enamorada de ti

Matt: a que no, ella dijo que no me amaba

Yolei: de seguro lo hizo por algo, porque no le creo

Matt: a lo mejor ella no se quiso entrometer entre sakura y yo

Yolei: pues sí, tienes toda la razón, porque ella no es mala y de seguro le hiciste algo

Tk: es que no se sabe la historia

Matt: es que es larga!!

Yolei: a ok, no importa, pero de seguro estuvo grave para que mimi te haiga dicho eso

Matt: sí!! Pero deja te cuento (se la estaban contando la historia..)

(Llega a la casa touma..)

Touma: ya llegué!!!

Sra. Natsuko: hijo tus hermanos y yolei están en la recámara de matt, que cuando llegaras vayas para allá

Touma: gracias ma (le da un beso en la mejilla..)

Sra. Natsuko: y tu de quien estas tan enamorado, que llegas a estas horas?

Touma: pues te lo iba a contar, es que ya tengo novia

Sra. Natsuko: (lo abraza..) felicidades!!! Hijito, pues espero que ella te trate bien y ten mucho cuidado y cuántos años tiene?

Touma: 15 y es maravillosa

Sra. Natsuko: pues mucho cuidado, ya que eres 6 años mayor y haber que día me la presentas para conocer a la que te tiene tan enamorado

Touma: si mama, un día te la traeré!!

Sra. Natsuko: pues ya ve para arriba de seguro te están esperando

Touma: (llega al cuarto de matt..) ya llegué

Yolei: interrumpes me estaban contando una historia jaja

Touma: no hay problema

Matt: no hay problema, ya acabe de contar

Yolei: pues que mal se portó sakura

Touma: están hablando de eso, mejor yolei platícame de yoshino

Tk: no de kari

Matt: de mimi

Yolei: pura conveniencia por eso me invitaron y habían dicho que tenían sueño

Touma: es que queremos saber de ellas

Yolei: bueno pues kari le gusta el rosa, a esta mimi el rosa creo y a yoshino el fucsia

Tk: pero queremos oír historias, no seas así

Yolei: pues que quieren saber

Matt: es que quiero que me ayudes a que mimi quiera andar conmigo

Tk: y yo con kari

Yolei: pero tu touma ya andas con yoshino

Touma: pues quiero saber más cosas de ella

Yolei: empecemos de uno por uno

Matt: primero lo mío

Yolei: pues hay que hacer un plan, pues uno padre

Matt: cuál?

Tk: y lo mío?

Yolei: vamos hacer las cosas paso a paso, vamos primero ayudar a matt, ya que es el más sufrido

Matt: ei tampoco, no abuses

Yolei: a ok, pues es el de menos suerte jaja, mejor?

Matt: sí, pero que asemos?

Yolei: pues que sabes hacer?

Matt: tocar guitarra y cantar

Yolei: así, que tonta yo jaja, pues qué tal si le llevas serenata?

Matt: pues sí, pero cuando?

Yolei: hoy

Matt: pero es muy noche

Yolei: es lo bueno eso

Tk: ya están en el quinto sueño

Yolei: pues lo bueno es cuando se despierten va ser hermoso

Matt: y que canción?

Yolei: pues una de ustedes bonita?

Touma: está la de si no estás conmigo, la de amarte a la antigua

Yolei: que opinan la de ándale niña

Tk: se nos había olvidado ya que es viejita

Matt: y que me pongo?

Yolei: (saca algo de la maleta..) ponte esto?

Matt: que es esa cosa?

Tk: wo0ow!! Es gigante

Yolei: es un sombrero charro

Touma: y porque traes eso en la maleta y para que lo quiere?

Yolei: pues para hacer tonterías jaja y para que se vea bien la serenata

(Abren la puerta..)

Tomy: hola!!!!!!!

Yolei: ahhhh!!!!!! (Gritando..)

Tk: jaja, no te asustes, es nuestro hermanito…

Yolei: Tomy (interrumpiendo..)

Tomy: me conoces?

Yolei: como no te voy a conocer, yoshino estaba enamorada de ti y de touma al mismo tiempo, me acuerdo que estaba confundida jaja

Touma: di lo que dijiste antes

Yolei: confundida

Touma: lo de yoshino que?

Yolei: no te vas a poner celoso de tu hermano chiquito

Touma: si me pongo, siempre nos quita a las chicas (enojado)

Tk: pero le lleva mucho , lo va querer como su hermano

Tomy: hola, sigo aquí, ni sé quién es yoshino

Matt: perdón Tomy

Tomy: y porque tras ese sombrerote tan ridículo jaja

Matt: ves, me veo ridículo

Yolei: no le hagas caso!!

Tomy: ei!!!!

yolei: póntelo!! Te ves lindo vas a ver que le vas a encantar a mimi y que esperamos vamos?

matt: nos podrías llevar touma?

touma: claro!! Así veo a yoshino

tk: convenenciero!!

yolei: no diciendo!! Tú quieres ver a kari

tk: me chayaste

Tomy: puedo ir, digan que sí, quiero conocer a sus chicas

tk: no tengo novia Tomy y tampoco matt, pero matt próximamente

Tomy: pero díganme que sí, please (asiendo carita de perrito)

touma: okey, súbete!!

(Llegan al departamento de las chicas vestidos d charros mexicanos…y empezaron a tocar ándale niña..)

_Una tras otra hasta el corazón _

_Siempre cayendo contigo en el mismo error _

_De las mujeres andaba jurado _

_y mira nomas no dejo de pensar en tu amor _

_De tu sonrisa me enamore _

_De tus ojitos, tu boca el color de tu piel _

_yo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado _

_te canto de frente que como le vamos a hacer_

Soñando contigo me paso la vida

temblando por volver a verte mi vida

por algo el destino te puso a mi lado

el quiere que vivas la vida con migo

aaandale niña aaandale amor

ando llorando desconsolado

quiero pensar que ya estas a mi lado

cúrame ya esta herida de amor

aaandale niña aaandale amor

quiero que escuches mi serenata

cada palabra del fondo de mi alama

pa' que le digas que si… a mi corazón

Échele compadre!!

yoshino: ya cállate!!!!!!!! (Dormida..)

kari: despierta (moviéndola de un lado a otro…)

yoshino: ya, déjame dormir!!!!

kari: touma está a fuera

yoshino: (se despierta devolada ) donde, dónde?

kari: no que no te levantabas jaja

yoshino: y aquéllas y henry?

kari: nos están esperando para bajar

Yoshino: ok

(Salen...)

Matt y tk: (cantando)

_Soñando contigo me paso la vida_

_temblando por volver a verte mi vida_

_por algo el destino te puso a mi lado_

_el quiere que vivas la vida conmigo_

_aaandale niña aaandale amor_

_ando llorando desconsolado_

_quiero pensar que ya estas a mi lado_

_cúrame ya esta herida de amor_

_aaandale niña aaandale amor_

_quiero que escuches mi serenata_

_cada palabra del fondo de mi alama_

_pa' que le digas que si… a mi corazón_

yoshino: jaja, porque están vestidos así jaja

matt: yolei dijo que era perfecta así una serenata para ustedes

mimi: jaja si, les salió divina

Matt: (saca un ramo de flores...) mimi te quería decir que si quieres ser mi novia?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06

Mimi: pues no se (apenada...)

Tk: ya dile que si

Yolei: admite que te mueres por él

Mimi: déjenme hablar a solas con él, please

(Todos se meten al departamento...Menos mimi y matt…)

Matt: que te pareció la serenata y el ramo de flores?

Mimi: pues me pareció muy lindo

Matt: entonces aceptas ser mi novia?, di que si (ase una carita de perrito triste..)

Mimi: sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia

Matt: gracias!!! (La agarra y la besa delicadamente…)

Mimi: (separándose..) pues ya es muy noche, ya vámonos cada quien a nuestra casa

Matt: nada más vamos a dar esta súper noticia (y la besa otra vez…y se van adentro..)

Henry: ya tengo primo nuevo?

Matt: sí, soy tu nuevo primo (feliz)

Kari: enserio?

Yoshino: cuñis nueva e hija jaja

Tomy: hola!! Les gusto la serenata?

Yoshino: hay que lindo!!

Touma: aun que lo quieres

Yoshino: eh?

Touma: no te hagas, que estas enamorada de él también

Tomy: ella es yoshino?

Touma: sí, ella es y es mi novia

Tomy: pues ella me quiere a mi (le saca la lengua...)

Touma: pero anda conmigo lero, lero

Yoshino: ya no pelen, yo a ti te amo touma y Tomy es como el niño más lindo

Tk: hey mejor nos vamos , nos salimos sin permiso e imagínate que se dé cuenta mamá y se dé cuenta que nos trajimos a Tomy, nos carga

Touma: bye (se despide de beso de yoshino..)

Tomy: a mí me das un beso en el cachete

Yoshino: claro que sí (se inca y le da el beso en el cachete..)

Yolei: y por favor aquí no se den besos hay niños, estamos Tomy y yo (viendo touma y yoshi besándose)

Henry: y yo!!!

Kari: hay quien se las cree jaja, henry sí, pero henry y tú no creo jaja

Tomy: no se preocupen por mí, yo ya me salgo primero para no interrumpir

Yoshino: hay!!! Qué lindo

Touma: hey aquí estoy yo!!

Yoshino: a ti te amo, recuérdalo!!!

Los dynamite: bye, se cuidan

(Se van los dynamite y yolei a la casa de los Ishida, se meten a escondidas…)

Touma: no hay muros en la costa pasemos (susurrando..)

Tomy: tengo miedo, esta todo oscuro (con voz de miedo..)

Matt: no te preocupes aquí estamos, no te dejaremos solo

(Prenden los focos...)

Tk: yo no fui (asustado)

Sra. Natsuko: alto ahí!! Ni un pasó más

Los dynamite: (todos asustados..) Mamá

Sr. Ishida: creían que se iban a escapar de nosotros

Tomy: papi!!! (Va hacia él..)

Sra. Natsuko: pues a donde fueron a estas altas horas de la madrugada?

Sr. Ishida: contéstenos y también porque están vestidos así?

Tomy: fuimos a dar serenata a la nueva novia de matt y de pasada touma vio a su novia (feliz)

Sra. Natsuko: porque no me dijiste matt, ya te dije que tengas confianza en mí

Matt: mamá, acaba de pasar

Sr. Ishida: y de donde consiguieron los trajes esos? Jaja

Tomy: yolei los consiguió

Yolei: son trajes charros, es que pensé que se veían bonitos para la serenata

Sr. Ishida: tú eres yolei?

Yolei: si, Miyako Inue, amigas de sus futuras nueras jaja

Sra. Ishida: se me olvido decirte corazón, se va quedar una amiguita de los niños ya le prepararon su cuarto

Sr. Ishida: ok, pero no crean que se escaparan del castigo

Tk: pero porque vamos estar castigados?

Sra. Natsuko: porque se fueron sin permiso y pudieron arriesgar a Tomy, esta pequeño para estar a estas horas

Touma: mamá yo lo cuidé y aparte el quiso ir, díselo Tomy

Tomy: si papi, yo me amache, ellos no me querían llevar

Sra. Natsuko: ok, se salvaron por esta vez, pero prométanme que no lo volverán hacer

Touma, tk y matt: ok mamá prometido!!

Sr. Ishida: ahora suban

(Todos subieron..)

Yolei: a donde es mi cuarto?

Tk: a la derecha, él que esta a lado del cuarto de Tomy

Yolei: ok, buenas noche (ya iba a camino para su cuarto hasta..)

Matt: yolei espera (camina hacia ella..) gracias

Yolei: de nada, aquí para todo (feliz)

(Ya todos se van a dormir y se hace de día..)

Tk: yolei, yolei (moviéndola del hombro..)

Yolei: que paso, yo no fui :s (levantada asustada..)

Tk: no hiciste nada, creo , es que vine primero a pedirte ayuda

Yolei: sobre kari de seguro verdad?

Tk: sí, es que ella esta terca que me espere, pero yo ya no aguanto porque matt con mimi y touma con yoshi, será de que kari no me quiere?

Yolei: si te ama

Tk: entonces porque no quiere conmigo, seré tan malo para conquistar

Yolei: se está siendo

Tk: cómo?

Yolei: quiere que le ruegues mucho, dale un poco de su propia medicina

Tk: explica, no entiendo (confundido)

Yolei: pues tengo un plan, has oído el dicho el que dice nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde?

Tk: si, eso que tiene

Yolei: dale celos

Tk: como le voy a dar celos?

Yolei: búscate a alguien que te haga el paro y que anden de mentiritas para darles celos

Tk: (mirándola..)

Yolei: a mí no me mires, busca a otra amiga

Tk: tú fuiste la del plan

Yolei: y eso que, búscate a otra

Tk: (le pone una carita .. ) sí

Yolei: pero cómo vamos a decir que nos hicimos "novios"

(Llega matt...)

Matt: que hacen levantados tan temprano

Tk: es que le tenía que decir cosas a yolei

Matt: sobre kari?

Tk: nop, es que ella me hizo olvidar a kari, quiero que sea mi novia y ya lo somos

Matt y yolei: enserio!!

Matt: cómo no vas a saber yolei

Yolei: aaa ya me acorde que te dije que si (nerviosa)

Matt: eres rara, pues los dejo solos, voy a tomar una ducha

(Se va matt..)

Yolei: desde cuándo somos novios?

Tk: desde ahora, eres mi "novia"

Yolei: con una condición

Tk: cuál?

Yolei: que el mundo sepa que es de mentira

Tk: jaja no me hagas reír, se trata de que andamos de "verdad"

Yolei: aaa ok, pero que nada más aquellas y tus hermanos sepan

Joe: ok, prometido, y que tal si vamos a desayunar abajo con todos?

Yolei: ok, vamos novio mío jaja

( Bajan y llegan a la cocina..)

Sra. Natsuko: hay mi nueva nuera

Yolei: disculpe, porque nuera

Sra. Natsuko: ya sé que andas con tk

Yolei: (mirando a tk..) no que iba a quedar entre nosotros?

Tk: yo no le dije

Sra. Natsuko: y que tiene que yo sepa

Yolei: es que me da pena

Sra. Natsuko: siéntate en tu casa y espero que hagas feliz a mi hijo

Yolei: ok señora y claro que lo haré feliz

Tk: mamá ya está el desayuno?

Sra. Natsuko: si, ya se pueden sentar y esperemos a touma es el único que falta

(Llega touma..)

Touma: que onda cuñadita nueva

Yolei: genial ya todos se enteraron y eso que fue hace una hora (con sarcasmo)

Sra. Natsuko: que no les importen sean felices

Yolei: muchas gracias señora

Touma: y que hacemos hoy o qué?

Sra. Natsuko: párense, es muy temprano, parece que no quieren pasar con la familia

Matt: claro mamá, si se hace algo con la familia yo estaré con ustedes

Sr. Ishida: qué tal si les parece que le llamen a todos sus amigos y nos vamos de campo?

Sra. Natsuko: y así conocemos a sus novias

Tomy: y yo a la mía?

Sra. Natsuko: como Tomy, quien es, desde cuándo

Tomy: se llama yoshino, igual que la de touma

Touma: hey esa es mi novia

Sra. Natsuko: jaja déjalo touma

Sr. Ishida: inviten a los que quieran

(Touma va al estudio y le habla a yoshino..)

Yoshino: hola!

Touma: que onda mi amor

Yoshino: hola, te extrañe

Touma: yo también, pero te llamaba para haber si todos quieren ir a un día de campo, yo le hablo a kouji y a tai para zoe y no sé quien pero se llevo muy bien con juri jaja

Yoshino: ok, yo le aviso, a qué horas nos vemos y en qué lugar ?

Touma: nosotros vamos por ustedes, nada más díganle que en tu casa cómo a las 12:30, porque va ser comida

Yoshino: ok, bye, te cuidas, te amo!!

Touma: yo también, pero más

Touma: mejor empatados porque luego no colgamos y también salimos peleados

(Cuelga con touma y le habla a casa de zoe..)

Zoe: que onda, quien habla

Yoshino: soy tu peor pesadilla muajaja

Zoe: ya no estoy jugando (asustada..)

Yoshino: pues soy yo animal, es que te quería avisar que los papás de los dynamite nos invitaron a un día de campo para que le digas a juri que estén en mi casa antes de las 12:30 ni un minuto después porque vendrán por nosotras y va ir kouji, eh!!!

Zoe: ok, ya lo quiero ver wiii

Yoshino: bye kouji Minamoto jaja (forma de burla)

Zoe: ya párale jaja bye, al rato nos vemos

(Cuelgan y yoshino va a la cocina con aquellas y henry..)

Yoshino: chicas prepárense!!

Henry: y yo?

Touma: tú también si quieres, es que los papás de los dynamite nos invitaron a un día de campo y van a venir a las 12:30.

( Llegan zoe y juri.. se hacen las 12:30, llega la camioneta..Y se suben..)

Kari: buenos días!!

Sra. Natsuko: buenos días a todos!!

Matt: mamá y a donde nos van a llevar?

Sr. Ishida: es sorpresa, espero que les guste

Tomy: cuánto falta? (desesperado)

Sra. Natsuko: ya casi!!

Sr. Ishida: más bien ya llegamos, espero que les guste!!

Sr. Ishida: les presento nuestro rancho

Yolei: wo0o0w!! Es hermoso (se baja, empieza a correr..Y se choca con un árbol..)

Todos: uhhh!!! Eso debió doler (con el fondo de la canción de George de la selva jaja)

Sra. Natsuko: (va hacia yolei y la levanta..)

Yolei: estoy bien no se preocupe (agarrándose la cabeza..)

Sra. Natsuko: tk ven atender a tu novia

Yolei: ya estoy bien (se levanta..)

Sra. Natsuko: pues bien ahorita les llamo cuándo este la comida, vamos estar detrás de ese árbol. (Y se va...)

Kari: ya estoy delirando (agarrándose la cabeza) jaja, pensé escuchar a tu madre que yolei era tu novia

Tk: es la verdad, esa noticia íbamos a dar

Kari: pero cómo tk

Tk: pues tú no me quieres, estas con tu tiempo

Kari: pues quédate con yolei (se voltea.. Saliéndole una lagrima..)

Sora: pues que asemos?

Henry: jugar a las escondidas!

Zoe: donde quieres que nos escondamos, cómo changos en un árbol o que

Henry: perdón

Touma: no quieren montar en caballo?

Tk: mejor a pasear en moto

Matt: mejor a ver la presa

Sora: pues que asemos, ya me revolvieron

Tk: haga cada quien lo que se les dé la gana, haya hay para jugar tenis, haya los caballos, las motos de agua, y las cuatrimotos, yo voy a estar en la cuatrimoto.

(Todos se fueron a distintos lugares, nada mas angela se quedo ahí..Y se acerca la Sra.)

Sra. Natsuko: porque no vas con los otros?

Kari: no tengo ganas (con voz de triste..)

Sra. Natsuko: te sientes mal?

Kari: no, es que no tengo ganas de jugar

Sra. Natsuko: qué tal si me ayudas a cocinar hamburguesas? ya que no quieres jugar

Kari: ok (y se va con la mamá de los Ishida..)

(Mientras tanto sora, tai, henry y juri..En las motos de agua..)

Tai: yo manejo una y ju..

Juri: (suena su cel. e interrumpe a tai..)Bueno!!

Takato: hola amor!!

Juri: amor pues luego hablamos, porque ahorita estoy un poquito ocupada

Takato: a ok, me cambias por no sé que

Juri: nop, pero te amo

Takato: ok, bye

(Cuelga.. y tai se da cuenta que era su novio..)

Juri: que me decías tai?

Tai: no, que si querías manejar la otra moto, y tú sora quieres subirte conmigo?

Sora: si, claro con gusto

Henry: pues que lastima llaveros pero iré contigo

Juri: no me digas así(gritándole..)

Henry: pues ni modo te aguantas.

(Esta mimi y matt.. cerca de la presa..)

Matt: te gusto el rancho?

Mimi: si, es muy bonito, se siente la presencia de la naturaleza

Matt: no te parece romántico? (se acerca a mimi..)

Mimi: pues sí, pero no te daré ningún beso (separa a matt..)

Matt: porque corazón?

Mimi: están tus papás, me da mucha pena

Matt: si también por eso dijo que las trajéramos, porque quería conocer a nuestras novias, a las que nos hacen feliz

Mimi: hablando de novios, yo no creo los de yolei y tk

Matt: es verdad, yo los vi en la mañana, cuándo empezaron andar

Mimi: yo pensé que amaba a kari

Matt: yo también pero así no fue (se acercó y le robo un beso..)

Mimi: (sonrojada..) que oso!! Espero que no nos haiga visto tus papás

Matt: te da pena nuestro amor

Mimi: no es eso, es que van a pensar de mí

Matt: que nos amamos con toda nuestra alma (y le roba otro beso..)

(Mientras tanto en la cancha de tenis zoe, kouji, yoshino y touma..)

Touma: pues vamos a dividir nuestros equipos

Kouji: yo con zoe!!

Touma: Mmm, pues yo con quien (diciendo en modo pensativo)

Yoshino: a esta bueno, ya me voy (se voltea..)

Touma: (la agarra y la besa..) claro que quiero ser contigo

Yoshino: te perdonó

Kouji: pues a empezar a jugar

(Empezaron a jugar.. hasta que les llamo la mamá para comer..Y llegan a donde está la comida..)

Sra. Natsuko: y tk, matt?

Matt: ahí viene en la cuatrimoto con yolei

Henry: se van a matar

Tk: (se estaciona..) ya llegamos

Sra. Natsuko: cuántas hamburguesas quieren?

Yolei: yo 5 wiiii

Tk: para que tanto?

Yolei: pues tengo hambre

Sra. Natsuko: déjala, respeta tu novia

Yolei: ya oíste a la suegra jaja

( Todos les sirvieron 2 excepto a juri que quiso una..)

Sora: que ricas las hamburguesas

Sra. Natsuko: gracias, pero no me hubiera salido así, es gracias a que me ayudo kari

Kari: ni tanto

Sr. Ishida: y ahora que estamos juntos todos, quienes son sus novias?

Sra. Natsuko: quien es yoshino y quien es mimi?

Yoshino: yo soy yoshino (colorada e igual que mimi..)

Mimi: y yo soy mimi, mucho gusto señora

Sra. Natsuko: pues el gusto es mío y espero que no me hagan sufrir a mis hijos

Yoshino: téngalo por seguro

Sra. Natsuko: y tu kouji ya eres novia de esa muchachita

Kouji: (sonrojado..) nop, nada más somos súper amigos

Sra. Natsuko: perdónenme jaja, pues ustedes vienen de México verdad?

Sora: sí, somos de allá, pero tenemos en común que tenemos descendencias de Japón

Sr. Ishida: de que parte de México?

Yolei: en sabiranch jaja

Sra. Natsuko: viven en un rancho o qué?

Yoshino: pues no es rancho, pero tenemos a los habitantes de una ciudad, pero le faltan cosas jaja y se llama en realidad sabinas hidalgo

Tomy: mami, me llevas ahí

Yoshino: después nosotros te llevamos

Yolei: pues sora, juri, henry y yo venimos de visita para visitar a nuestras amigas

Sra. Natsuko: entonces dejaras a mi danger abandonado (con carita triste)

Yolei: cómo cree, ahora me quedare mientras entro a la escuela

Tai: ustedes también se van a ir?

Sora: lamentablemente si

Tk: mejor cambiemos de tema, dejemos que el tiempo pase

Juri: pues sí, pero los voy a extrañar a todos

Sr. Ishida: y porque no se vienen a estudiar aquí?

Sora: pues nosotras ya estamos preparadas y ya tenemos empezada la prepa

Juri: a que mejor cambiemos el tema

Sora: a que sí

Sr. Ishida: pues hablemos de otra cosa mejor, y discúlpenme por acordarles eso

Sora: no hay ningún problema

Tk: mamá ahorita que acabemos, nos podemos ir a las pasear

Touma: a presentarles todo el rancho

Sra. Natsuko: si pero con cuidado!!!

Tk: coman rápido

Sr. Ishida: tk déjalos comer a gusto

Tk: perdón

(Acaban de comer..)

Tk: ya nos vamos mamá

(Se van..)

Sra. Natsuko: tengan cuidado en el montee (gritando..)

Sr. Ishida: se me hace que no te escucharon, pero no te preocupes, se saben cuidar solos

(Mientras caminaban..)

Kari: oigo cosas

Yolei: se escucha algo extraño!!

Mimi: yo voy

Matt: no, claro que no vas, yo voy

Tai: ya no pelen

Mimi: es que parece que no hay equidad (con puchero)

Matt: no quiero que te pase nada

(Yoshino mientras que estaban discutiendo fue a ver.. y entro de donde venia el ruido..)

Yoshino: ah!!! (Grito..)

Touma: esa es yoshino, se metió mientras que ustedes discutían (preocupado...)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Matt: te dije que yo fuera

Touma: ya no discutan (se mete más adentro del monte donde estaba yoshino)

Kari: que paso?

Mimi: pues matt y yo oímos un ruido extraño y me quería meter, pero matt no me dejo y yoshino ya sabes cómo es que le da las cosas tentación y se metió y se ocho un grito de ella y touma se metió (hablando nerviosa)

Matt: tk ve por mamá, todavía touma no sale, por favor ve rápido porque sepa que le pasó

Tk: ok, me acompañas yolei

Yolei: si (se van los dos..)

Kouji: pues vamos todos por donde se fue touma

(Llegan a donde esta touma, arrodillado con yoshino en sus brazos..)

Touma: (llorando..) háblale a mamá o papá rápido

Matt: ya mande a tk de urgencias y porque esta desmayada, que paso?

Touma: le pico una víbora, ahí tiene la mordida en la pierna

(Llega los papás de los dynamite con tomy..)

Sr. Ishida: que pasó?

Touma: le pico una víbora

Tomy: está muerta

Kari: ni lo digas

Sra. Natsuko: ya le hable a una ambulancia privada

Touma: pues que se apuren!! (Alterado)

Sr. Ishida: hijo en estos momentos debes de tener calma, para que todo salga bien

(Llega la ambulancia...y suben a yoshino..)

Touma: yo me voy con ella ( se sube a la ambulancia..)

Sr. Ishida: nosotros vámonos ya, para alcanzarlos

(Todos se van, llegan al hospital.. ven a touma en la sala de espera..)

Sra. Ishida: como este hijo?

Touma: no se , el doctor no ha venido (desesperado, llorando..)

Sr. Ishida: (se sentó con touma a lado, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro..) hijo ya no te preocupes vas a ver que todo va salir bien

Sra. Natsuko: y los papás avísenle

Touma: mamá cómo quieres que les avisen si no sabemos si está bien o mal, ya cuándo nos digan algo que le hablen

Zoe: si, yo hablo con su mamá, pero hasta que sepamos si está bien o mal

Sora: pero acuérdense que cuando nos dio las cosas para entregarle a yoshino dijo que se iban a ir estas vacaciones a la boda de su primo y se iban a quedar un mes ahí

Juri: Pues no hay que destrozarles el viaje, a lo mejor todo está bien y ya la curaron

Sra. Natsuko: aunque estén de viaje si le pasa algo malo, tendremos que localizarlos hasta debajo de la tierra

Tomy: se va recuperar? (abrazando a su mamá..)

Kari: esperemos en dios

Henry: como que ya se tardo mucho el doctor en checar

Sora: ya no pongas más nervios

Matt: ahí viene el doctor (apuntándolo..)

(Llego el doctor..)

Touma: doctor cómo esta?

Doctor: pues lamentablemente se tardaron mucho en llegar y el veneno llego a una gran parte de la sangre, pero por suerte alcanzamos a salvarla, pero su situación es delicada.

Touma: (preocupado..) por favor doctor dígame que se va a recuperar

Doctor: pues en realidad no se

Touma: puedo entrar a verla?

Doctor: ahorita está en reposo, nadie puede entrar a verla (y se va..)

Touma: todo es mi culpa por no cuidarla (pegándole a la silla..)  
Tomy: no te pongas así, yo te quiero mucho (y lo abraza..)

Touma: gracias tomy, yo también te quiero mucho

Sr. Ishida: pues ya es muy tarde, déjenme que las lleve a su casa a dormir, porque mañana va ser muy duro el día y también ustedes hijos; yo y Natsuko nos quedamos.

Kari: muchas gracias señor

Touma: no papá, yo me quedo, yo me quiero quedar, no me quiero despegar de ella.

Sra. Natsuko: pero tienes que tener energía para mañana, debes de dormir bien

Touma: entiende mamá, no me importa, quiero dormir aquí, protegiéndola.

Sr. Natsuko: pues no te vamos a rogar, haz lo que quieras, ya eres mayor de edad

( El señor Ishida llevo a todos a sus casas...y las chicas en su casa)

Mimi: qué bueno que se van a quedar todas a dormir

Sora: ahora hay que estar más juntas que nunca y tú también henry

Kari: solo hay que tener fé

Mimi: pues yo creo en dios y sé que nos va ayudar.

Henry: pobre de touma

Juri: porque?

Henry: pues no ves llaveros

Juri: déjame en paz, no ves lo que está pasando (gritándole..)

Henry: a esta bien, pero no me grites

Sora: no sean ingratos, no se pongan a pelear, estos no son momentos y dejen a touma tiene sus razones.

(Mientras en casa de los chicos..)

Tomy: papá te vas a ir al hospital?

Sr. Ishida: si tomy, te va a cuidar este tk y matt

Tomy: pero me gusta más cuando me cuida touma

Sr. Ishida: pues touma está ocupado, no quiere venir

Tk: esta vez te vamos a cuidar bien

Tomy: porque no puedo ir contigo papi y touma sí (asiendo un berrinche)

Sr. Ishida: porque touma es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera y tú estás pequeño

Matt: ya vente para acá tomy, vas a ver qué vas a estar bien

Tomy: bye papi, te quiero (le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejillas..)

(El papá se va y llega al hospital)

Sr. Ishida: hola amor (le planta un beso) como siguió touma?

Sra. Natsuko: pues míralo con tus propios ojos, está destrozado.

Sr. Ishida: déjame hablar con él

(Va a donde esta touma..)

Sr. Ishida: hijo

Touma: que paso papá?

Sr. Ishida: es que necesito hablar contigo

Touma: de que papá?

Sr. Ishida: touma, hijo; ya no te preocupes tanto, todo va salir bien.

Touma: cómo quieres que me calme, mi novia está encerrada en una habitación sin responder nada, lo peor que fue mi culpa por no cuidarla bien, me siento más culpable porque cuando me di cuenta que le mordió la víbora me quede quieto y no fui por nadie ( tapándose la cara..)

Sr. Ishida: no tienes la culpa, si estuviera en tu lugar me hubiera pasado lo mismo, es que sería impactante ver a tu amor desmayada

Touma: gracias a pá por su apoyo (lo abraza..) y otra cosa

Sr. Ishida: que paso hijo?

Touma: si quieren váyanse a casa, no se preocupen por mi y por yoshino, ustedes vayan a dormir a gusto.

(Llega la Sra. Natsuko..)

Sra. Natsuko: ya te sientes mucho mejor?

Touma: si mamá, y le decía a papá que porque no se van a casa, yo estaré bien

Sra. Natsuko: es que nosotros somos responsables y te vamos apoyar en todo

Touma: gracias a los dos

(Se hace de día y llegaron las chicas y Henry.)

Sora: como seguiste touma?

Touma: mucho mejor, gracias

( Llega la Sra. Natsuko..)

Sra. Natsuko: hijo te traje un café

Touma: no gracias má, no tengo hambre

Kari: touma comprendemos tu dolor, pero te tienes que alimentar bien, hazlo por yoshino.

Touma: es que no tengo ganas de nada

Zoe: hazlo por yoshi, a ella no le gustaría verte así

Touma: ok, si lo quiero mamá, por yoshi lo hago, porque cuando me vuelva a ver quiero que me vea feliz

(Y se toma el café y suena el cel. de zoe..)

Zoe: bueno (se sale del hospital..)

Kouji: están ya en el hospital para ir tai y yo..)

Zoe: pues si quieres, bye, te cuidas

Kouji: ok, te quiero

Zoe: eh?

Kouji: nada, olvídalo (cuelga..)

( Paso como una hora, llegan kouji y tai..)

Kouji: hola a todos, como sigue yoshino

Touma: en las mismas

(Llega el doctor..)

Doctor: alguien de aquí es familiar de la muchacha

Sora: pues todos los que estamos aquí somos conocidos pero no familia

Touma: porque esa pregunta?

Doctor: es que tenemos que operarla y necesitamos que nos done sangre un familiar

Sora: pero sus papás están de viaje y con sus hermanas.

Doctor: pues una tía o un primo

Zoe: pues déjame le hablo a su tía o que le diga a alguien que venga ( se sale a hablar y cuando acaba de hablar entra..)

Touma: que te dijeron?

Zoe: pues su tía no podrá venir porque está trabajando

Touma: no piensa la tía la salud d su sobrina

Zoe: déjame te cuento como le hará la tía

Touma: di

Zoe: no me grites, así no te voy a decir, te diré nada más porque estas preocupado..

Touma: perdón, es que estoy preocupado

Zoe: lo sé, lo que te iba a decir es que la tía va a mandar a una prima, pero primero a penas va a buscar los boletos de avión y para mañana ya esta aquí la prima.

Henry: que prima va a venir?

Zoe: pues en realidad no se

(Al siguiente día llega la prima, una chica de pelo largo negro, piel blanca, ojos azules...)

Tomoyo: me avisaron que tenía que venir

Tk: tú quien eres?

Sora: se llama tomoyo y es prima de yoshino

Touma: que bueno que llegaste, déjame le hablo al doctor (va y le habla el doctor..)

Doctor: necesito que venga conmigo el familiar

Tomoyo: que me van hacer?

Doctor: te vamos a sacar sangre

(El doctor se lleva a tomoyo..)

Touma: espero que salga bien la operación

Kari: eso deseamos todos (poniéndole la mano en el hombro..)

Yolei: por mientras yo voy por cafés para todos

Henry: yo te acompaño, porque no vas a poder sola

(Yolei y henry se van por los cafés..)

Henry: como se hace esto?

Yolei: observa y aprende (le pica al botón y no quería, hasta que le dio un gran golpe..)

Henry: que paso? (nervioso..)

Yolei: pues no ves animal, la máquina se descompuso (mientras salía el líquido de café derramándose..)

Henry: que hiciste idiota

Yolei: pásame los vasos (empiezan a poner los vasos hasta que se llenaba cada uno, después se acaban los vasos..)

Henry: esa máquina contiene café infinito o que (disque enojado)

Yolei: pues usemos nuestra boca asta que se acabe (los dos abriendo la boca para que les caiga el café..)

( Mientras tanto en la sala de espera..)

Tk: ya se tardo mucho yolei y henry

Kari: pues ve y busca tu noviecita (celosa)

Tk: tenle más respeto, estás celosa

Kari: no estoy celosa y ya ve a buscar a yolei (gritándole..)

Tk: yo no tengo que soportar gritos de otras personas voy con mi NOVIA

Sra. Natsuko: yo y tomy vamos contigo a la cafetería, porque tomy quiere un café con un panecito. Por favor no discutan, este no es el lugar y tu tk no debes de ser de las personas que creen que todo el mundo anda por ti.

Tk: okey mamá, perdóname

(Se van tk, tomy y la Sra. Natsuko a la cafetería..)

Sra. Natsuko: que está pasando aquí!!

Tomy: lluvia de café!!!!Wiii!!

Tk: porque está el café todo tirado?

Sra. Natsuko: (va y le encuentra un secreto para apagar la máquina de café..) quiero una explicación!!

Yolei: pues no le entendimos a la máquina y le pegue

Henry: esta loca la máquina

Sra. Natsuko: pues a golpes no se arreglan las cosas y déjame le digo a Imaco que los lleve a cambiarse porque están todos empapados.

Yolei: un abrazo "amor" ( lo persigue a tk..)

Tk: ah!! (Corriendo.. hasta que se cae y se embarra todo..)

Tomy: estás bien?

Tk: auch!! Sí

Sra. Natsuko: pues tu también tk, también te vas a ir a cambiar.

(Caminaban hacia la salida.. pero al pasar a la sala de espera los paran..)

Sr. Ishida: que les paso?

Tk: pues paso un accidente

Zoe: hubo guerra de café y no invitaron (disque enojada poniendo los brazos a los costados)

Henry: es que la máquina del café se descompuso

Sra. Ishida: ahorita venimos amor voy a que se cambien estos traviesos

(Mientras tanto se fueron a cambiar llega el doctor y tomoyo..)

Touma: ya no aguanto la angustia, como salió la operación?

Doctor: fue todo un éxito la operación, ya no está en peligro, pero…

Touma: (se le puso una sonrisa..)Ya quiero verla y ver su sonrisa de nuevo

Doctor: no me dejaste terminar, salió todo bien, pero no ha despertado.

Touma: entonces porque dice que todo está bien (quitando la sonrisa..)

Doctor: que está en orden, pero esta inconsciente, es nada más de esperar.

Touma: pero ya puedo estar al lado de ella?

Doctor: sí, ya no hay problema

(Touma entra a su recámara de yoshino, le agarra la mano..)

Touma: amor vas a ver que saldremos adelante, seremos muy fuertes, todo saldrá bien y volveremos hacer los chicos enamorados de siempre (saliéndose la lágrima..)

(Pasaron 3 días.. mientras touma recostado en la cama en donde estaba yoshino..)

Yoshino: (mueve la mano..) donde estoy? (murmurando..)

Touma: amor (sorprendido..) doctor, doctor!! (Gritando..)

Doctor: (llega) que paso?

Touma: reacciono, movió la mano y hablo

Doctor: déjame el checo, salgase por favor

(Touma se sale..)

Kouji: porque te saliste?

Touma: (emocionado..) reacciono, yoshino reacciono

Kouji: como que reacciono?

Touma: pues movió la mano y me dijo en donde estaba

Kouji: y luego?

Touma: le hable al doctor, estoy feliz, pero nervioso

Kouji: vas a ver todo va salir bien

Touma: eso ruego

(Llega el doctor...)

Touma: que paso doctor? (preocupado...)

**CONTINUARA…**

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE TENGO POCO TIEMPO CON LO DE LA ESCUELA, PERO ESTA SEMANA ACTUALIZARE 2 VECES POR LA QUE DEBO, COMO EL JUEVES..**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Doctor: pues ya despertó y quiere ver a un tal touma

Touma: yo soy, me permite entrar?

Doctor: claro que si

(Touma entra y va hacia donde esta yoshino..)

Yoshino: eres tu touma? (hablando despacio..)

Touma: si amor soy yo

Yoshino: te podrías acercar corazón

Touma: claro que si

Yoshino: me podrías decir que me paso

Touma: te mordió una víbora y lo siento mucho

Yoshino: (le agarra el cachete..) no amor, porque lo sientes?

Touma: porque por mi culpa, por mi tonto miedo de perderte me cede quieto.

Yoshino: tú no tienes la culpa, yo por tonta, quiero verte sonreír.

Touma: ok amor, ahora nadie nos va a separar y vamos hacer mas unidos que nunca

Yoshino: te lo prometo

Touma: (le da un beso en la frente..) prometido y déjame voy por algo

(Mientras tanto touma va a buscar a tomoyo…)

Touma: tomoyo, espera!!

Tomoyo: que paso touma?

Touma: muchas gracias (la abraza con mucho cariño..)

(Se sale yoshino con la cara pálida, ve a diana y a touma abrazándose...)

Yoshino: no puedo creerlo (se le puso mas pálida la cara..)

Touma: no pienses mal..

Yoshino: (se va corriendo hasta que se desmaya..)

Touma: (corre hacia ella..) tomoyo ve por el doctor

(Tomoyo va por el doctor, se lleva a yoshino a su cuarto, mientras tanto en la sala de espera..)

Sra. Natsuko: ahora que paso hijo?

Touma: pues le estaba dando las gracias a tomoyo, la abrase, yoshi no sé porque razón se levanto y pensó mal

Yolei: (cantando en español [N/A en la novela disque están hablando en japonés]) ella es del club de mujeres engañadas, pobrecita de ella ya no creé mas en nada

Tk: que dijo?

Juri: no seas así yolei, fue un malentendido

Matt: pero que fue lo que dijo?

Sora: nada, olvídenlo

Yolei: perdón

Touma: parezco que la quiero matar

Mimi: no digas eso, déjame voy hablo con ella

(Mimi va con mildred a hablar..)

Mimi: como estas, puedo entrar?

Yoshino: si claro y estoy mucho mejor

Mimi: a mí no me engañas, porque esa cara de pocos amigos

Yoshino: pues touma, yo tenía confianza en él

Mimi: pues en realidad el no te hizo nada

Yoshino: no diciendo, mientras yo estaba aquí en esta mugre cama de seguro el no perdió tiempo le coquetea a tomoyo eso que es mi prima (saliéndose una lagrima..)

Mimi: en realidad no sabes nada, te gusta inventar cosas

Yoshino: yo lo vi con mis propios ojos

Mimi: que mala agradecida eres

Yoshino: ahora que hice?

Mimi: pues touma no se separo de ti ni por un instante, desde que llegaste aquí él no se ha ido casi ni comía por estar contigo ya nadie le puede dar gracias a nadie porque piensas mal, ya no seas tan mal pensada, te dejo para que hagas conciencia(se para y se va..)

Yoshino: que he hecho estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida y también a mis amigas creo , no puedo permitirlo (se levanta y va hacia donde estaba touma con mucho esfuerzo..)

Touma: yoshi, porque te levantas (sosteniéndola..)

Yoshino: perdóname amor (la agarra de la cara y lo besa..)

Touma: perdón de que

Yoshino: pues fui una tonta, como pude pensar que me fuiste infiel y con mi prima, ya me contaron todo lo que hiciste por mí, me perdonas

Touma: claro que te perdono y no deberías de estar de pie, todavía no te dan de alta

Yoshino: no te preocupes,, así estoy bien

Touma: nop, debes de estar en reposo (la carga y la lleva a su cuarto en el hospital…)

(Mientras tanto tk y kari en el elevador..)

Kari: que haces aquí en el elevador?

Tk: pues lo mismo que tú haces, queriendo subir de piso

Kari: y tú noviecita?

Tk: pues se quedo en la cafetería y esta celosa

Kari: no estoy celosa (gritándole..)

Tk: y porque no me hablas cómo antes?

Kari: pues porque eres un mentiroso

Tk: yo mentiroso, en que mentí

Kari: esta cosa ya se tardo (y se apaga el foco del elevador..) nos quedamos encerrados, esta cosa se descompuso (alterada..)

Tk: no te alteres y dime que en que mentí

Kari: esto no es de juego quiero salir de aquí enserio estamos encerrados y tú muy calmado que te pasa

Tk: ya me ha pasado, mejor espérate tantito ahorita vuelve a funcionar

Kari: me voy a quedar sin oxigeno

Tk: ya cálmate!! (La agarra d los hombros y la besa...)

Kari: ya me voy a calmar (se quedan viendo fijamente..) y porque me besaste?

Tk: pues que tiene?

Kari: tienes novia y tú novia es mi amiga no le puedo hacer esto, ahora contéstame porque me besaste?

Tk: pues te bese por.. (Se queda viendo al piso..) Pues que te amo!!!

Kari: (impactada..) cómo me puedes decir eso, si traes novia

Tk: en realidad te amo a ti, a yolei nada más la quiero cómo amiga

Kari: entonces porque juegas con ella?

Tk: ya no aguanto esta mentira

(Se abrió el elevador y ahí estaban todos…)

Juri: (va y abraza a angela..) que bueno que estén bien

Kari: como se dieron cuenta que estábamos ahí encerrados?

Henry: los gritos que echaste, y por eso mandamos devolada que lo arreglen

Tk: muchas gracias (en la mente diciendo en el momento más importante tuvieron que ayudarnos..)

Yolei: (va y abraza a tk..) "amor" qué bueno que estas bien

Tk: (se separa de yolei..) ya julisa basta de mentiras, ya no aguanto mas

Kari: de que mentira hablan?

Tk: pues quiero que se junten todos, les vamos a confesar una verdad, yolei y yo

Juri: ya digan

Tk: que yo y yolei no nos amamos

Yolei: ni nos queremos, estamos andando de juego para darle celos a kari

Kari: y que lograban con eso

Tk: pues quería ver si me querías, porque nada más quieres esperar, porque si en realidad me amas no te importara el tiempo de conocerlo, ya vez a touma y a yoshino que su amor es gigante y también el de mimi y matt

Sra. Natsuko: pero hijo no debes de jugar así con los sentimientos de otras personas y tamp…

Kari: (interrumpe…) no se preocupe señora, ya me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y odio que jueguen conmigo, no te voy a odiar tk, pero tampoco crees que te perdonare, no sabes cómo me lastimaste (llorando y se va….)

Tk: no funcionó yolei, fue mala idea (se fue siguiendo a kari..)

Kari: vete de aquí tk, no te quiero ver

Tk: no me iré asta me perdones

Kari: no sabes el daño que me hiciste con lo de yolei

Tk: yo sé que estuvo mal, pero esto fue por amor

Kari: se llama amor hacer sufrir a la persona que disque amas

Tk: por favor hazme caso, a ella nunca la bese, nada más fingimos y nunca hubo nada serio, admite que me amas

Kari: te odio y te amo (lo besa..)

Tk: me perdonas?

(Mientras tanto yoshi y touma..)

Touma: porque te saliste cuando le estaba agradeciendo a tomoyo?

Yoshino: quería saber cuándo me daban de alta, pero ahora no se

Touma: tienes mucha curiosidad?

Yoshino: si amor

Touma: déjame le hablo al doctor (va y le habla al doctor..)

Yoshino: gracias por llamarlo

Doctor: que paso? Para que me llamaron

Touma: cuándo le dan de alta

Doctor: pues cómo se ve mejor en una semana

Yoshino: a ok muchas gracias (feliz)

(Mientras tanto tk y kari..)

Tk: entonces me perdonas?

Kari: no se en realidad, estoy media confundida

Tk: pero me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas

Kari: es lo que siento, pero me duele tu engaño

Tk: hago todo por ti, por ti hice eso y por ti me moriría

Kari: es muy tierno de tu parte

Tk: entonces me perdonas?

Kari: te perdono, pero nada más eso

Tk: me conformo con eso, después lo otro

Kari: oye!!! Jaja

Tk: vamos con los demás amiga mía jaja

Kari: jaja ok amigo

(Pasa una semana..Y en el hospital..)

Doctor: ya se pueden ir en paz, nada más no olvides tomas tus medicamentos

Yoshino: prometido

(Se va el doctor…)

Yoshino: nada más viniste tu amor?

Touma: si, es que mis hermanos estaban ocupados, aquellas tenían trabajo que hacer y aquellos igual.

Yoshino: ok, pero me conformo que vengas tú (se dan un tierno besito..)

Touma: pues es hora de que te subas al auto para llevarte al departamento.

Yoshino: ok touma, muchas gracias

Touma: de nada

(Llegan al departamento…)

Yoshino: porque esta todo oscuro (enciende la luz..)

Todos: BIENVENIDAAA!!! (Gritando..)

Yoshino: ahhh!! (Gritando..) Me asustaron

Yolei: ya vistes lo que sentí yo cuando mi fiesta sorpresa de 15

Yoshino: jaja sí y muchas gracias a todos, no se hubieran molestado

Tai: no hay de que

Touma: por eso no fueron por ti, en esto estaban ocupado

Yoshino: enserio, muchas gracias, nadie había echo eso por mí, los quiero mucho

Kari: nosotros también y nos alegra que te haigas recuperado

Henry: que empiece la fiesta

Yolei: yo traje mis CD matones jaja

Zoe: cómo siempre yolei la de los CD

Yolei: voy hacer DJ yeah!!

Mimi: dale DJ prende la música

(Prenden la música y empezaron baile y baile…)

Touma: te estas divirtiendo?

Yoshino: si, pero no se hubieran molestado

(Suena el celular de matt..)

Matt: bueno?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Rika: matt eres tú?

Matt: si, que paso?

Rika: donde están?

Matt: pues le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa a yoshi, fiesta de bienvenida

Rika: y no invitas!

Matt: pues nada más nos conoces a nosotros

Rika: ellas son las que se juntan con henry?

Matt: si, porque?

Rika: please llévame, dime que si puedo ir, quiero ver a henry

Matt: te gusto henry?

Rika: sí matt, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, nada más dime que si

Matt: ok, puedes venir y te prometo que no dijo nada jaja

Rika: cuál es la dirección y me arrancó para allá

Matt : es oak ridge 74329

Rika: ok, bye, ahorita nos vemos (cuelga..)

Mimi: corazón quien era?

Matt: era rika

Mimi: que quería? (celosa..)

Matt: pues que quería venir, no pienses mal, ella y yo quedamos cómo amigos y aparte tu eres la única en mi corazón, acuérdate que te amo (le da un beso…)

( Mientras tanto en la pista yoshi, yolei y sora perreando de su forma rara jaja..)

Touma: que están haciendo? (mirando a yoshi de forma rara..)

Henry: a eso se le llama en nuestro país perrear

Touma: no me gusta que se muevan así

Henry: aquí cómo bailan?

Touma: mira y aprende (se pone a bailar..)

Henry: allá si bailas así se reirían

Touma: pues no me agrada a mi cómo bailan así, bien exagerado (se va a donde están todos bailando y saca a yoshi de ahí..)

Yoshino: que paso touma, porque me sacas de bailar?

Touma: no me gusta que te muevas así

Yoshino: que tiene de malo, estoy contigo

Touma: lo sé amor, pero quédate aquí conmigo

Yoshino: ok (lo abraza…)

(Tocan la puerta..)

Henry: yo voy! (Abre la puerta..)

Rika: henry! (Lo abraza..)

Henry: rika, te extrañe

Rika: yo también

Henry: pues pasa

Rika: claro! ( Entra..) Hola a todos!

Todos: hola!

( Avientan una piedra en la ventana..)

Kari: que es eso?

Tk: es una piedra y tiene una nota

Juri: que es lo que dice?

Tk: nunca nos dejaran ser felices o qué?

Touma: porque dices eso

Tk: porque salimos de un problema y ya estamos en otro

Touma: que es lo que dice la nota de la piedra para que te pongas así

Tk: es de sakura

Matt: como que de sakura, que dice? (con cara de sorprendido..)

Tk: dice que se vengara, que no dejara que mimi y matt sean felices

Mimi: tengo miedo

Matt: no te preocupes te protegeré (la abraza..)

Touma: pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer una cosa fea

Matt: es lo que tú crees, pero necesito hablar con ella muy seriamente que si de verdad me quiere que me deje ser feliz con la chica que amo

Henry: a que olvidarnos de esto

Kari: esto es algo cerio

Sora: mejor cada quien vámonos a nuestras casa o donde vayamos a dormir

Tk: yolei vienes a la casa o te quedas con ellas

Yolei: claro me voy a tu casa, si no hay problema

Touma: claro que no, así que vente con nosotros y adiós a todos

Yoshino: esta bueno no te despides de la forma correcta

Touma: claro que si (la agarra de la cintura y la besa…)

(Cuando llegaron los Ishida a su casa..)

Sra. Natsuko: porque tan temprano llegaron, los esperaba más tarde

Tk: es que paso un problema..

Matt: (lo interrumpe..) pues yoshino tenía que descansar, apenas se recuperó y ay nos vamos al cuarto

(Se estaban subiendo hasta que…)

Sra. Natsuko: excepto tk y yolei no suban vengan para acá, necesito hablar con ustedes

Tk: ahora que hice mamá?

Sra. Natsuko: pues de lo de la tarde, no acabamos de hablar

Tk: mamá perdón

Sra. Natsuko: pues hicieron muy mal, nada más, quiero saber por qué razón lo hicieron y que se arrepintieron

Yolei: disculpe señora de verdad, estoy muy arrepentida y fue por tk

tk: si mamá yo también estoy arrepentido porque sé que hice mal y ella ya no quiere nada conmigo, así que mamá ya fue mucho castigo

Sra. Natsuko: ya con eso ya entendí su arrepentimiento y ya fue mucho castigo, ya pueden irse a dormir.

(Se van a su cuarto y al siguiente día.. kouji le habla a touma..)

Touma: bueno, quien habla a estas altas horas de la madrugada? (con voz de dormido..)

Kouji: touma son las 10 de la mañana!

Touma: quien habla?

Kouji: pues yo kouji, sí que andas dormido jaja

Touma: que paso?

Kouji: necesito tú ayuda

Touma: haber dime que es lo que quieres, ya deja los rodeos

Kouji: necesito que me ayudes con alguien

Touma: ya deja los rodeos dime

Kouji: con zoe

Touma: yo sabía muy bien que se gustaban

Kouji: ella no sé si yo le gusto, pero necesito ayuda

Touma: y cómo te ayudo?

Kouji: necesito que yoshi, zoe , tú y yo salgamos en parejas

Touma: y porque nada más no van tú y zoe?

Kouji: me da pena, por favor hazme el paro

Touma: ok, déjame le hablo a yoshi(le habla a yoshi y contesta sora..)

Sora: bueno!

Touma: amor que vas hacer yo, es que quisiera hoy salir contigo

Sora: quien habla!

Touma: pues yo amor

Sora: es un degenerado el que habla (le cuelga..)

Kouji: que te dijo?

Touma: me dijo degenerado y me colgó

Kouji: preguntas quien era?

Touma: que tonto soy, no pregunte quien era, déjame hablo de nuevo (habla de nuevo y contesta sora..)

Sora: bueno!

Touma: no soy degenerado, hablo yo touma

Sora: eras tú touma?

Touma: sí jaja

Sora: disculpa de verdad

Touma: no hay problema, esta yoshi por ahí?

Mimi: sí, ahí está con todas, también zoe y juri

Touma: mejor aun

Yoshino: que pasó amor? Te extrañe

Touma: yo también, pues necesito que vayamos por un helado nada mas tú y zoe

Yoshino: porque nada más nosotras dos?

Touma : es por kouji, así que en una hora sálganse muy despistadas al parque de enfrente

Yoshino: ok, ahí nos vemos, bye te amo

Touma: yo te amo más y bye

(Cuelgan y yoshino se lleva a zoe muy despistada..)

Zoe: de que quieres hablar discretamente

Yoshino: es que en una hora tenemos que irnos a escondidas al parque

Zoe: pero para qué?

Yoshino: pues quien sabe lo que trama touma

Zoe: es que no quiero ir

Yoshino: dale no seas así, acompáñame please

Zoe: ok, pues cómo le asemos para irnos a escondidas?

Yoshino: vamos a inventar que vamos a la tienda

Zoe: y si quieren venir

Yoshino: pues avisamos y nos vamos corriendo

Zoe: ok

( En la sala…)

Tomoyo: a donde creen que van?

Zoe: pues vamos a unas compras no tardamos

Juri: podemos ir?

Yoshino: nop (nerviosa..)

Zoe: es que queremos hablar muy seriamente

Henry: ok, ya hagan lo que quieran

Yoshino: nada más no se enojen

Henry: ok, no nos enojamos

( Se van zoe y yoshi al parque..)

Touma: hasta que llegaron

Yoshino: pues no sabíamos que inventar

Zoe: y para que nos quieren nada más a nosotras 2

Kouji: es que necesito hablar contigo en secreto zoe

Zoe: conmigo?

Kouji: si, contigo, por eso le dije a touma que te llamara así que viera a yoshi y yo hablar a solas contigo

(Se van touma y yoshi..)

Zoe: ya estamos solos, que te paso kouji?

Kouji: pues es algo muy cerio

Zoe: ya me estas preocupando dime

Kouji: es que me enamore de ti

Zoe: pero cómo?

Kouji: es que te quiero más que amiga, que te tome mucha confianza y cómo dicen que cuando eres el mejor amigo de tu sexo opuesto casi siempre acaban juntos

Zoe: (sonrojada..) pues tienes una parte de razón

Kouji: y te voy hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad

Zoe: cuál, yo te dijo

Kouji: me quieres?

Zoe: no sé qué decir (nerviosa..)

Kouji: nada más quiero saber que sientes por mí

Zoe: pues eres a todo dar, te quiero mucho, eres una persona súper especial

Kouji: mejor contéstame esta y espero un sí

Zoe: cuál?

Kouji: quisieras andar conmigo?

(Mientras tanto touma y yoshi sentados en una banca del parque..)

Touma: amor te extrañé! (Poniéndole el brazo en su espalda..)

Yoshino: yo también

Touma: que sentiste al estar ahí

Yoshino: no sentía nada, pero escuchaba todo lo que estaba cerca

Touma: escuchaste todas las palabras que te dije?

Yoshino: si amor toditas y hablando de eso, cómo localizaron a tomoyo?

Touma: pues necesitábamos un familiar tuyo urgente

Yoshino: si era más fácil de lo que pensaban

Touma: porque lo dices?

Yoshino: pues tengo una prima aquí

Touma: quién?

Yoshino: yolei es mi prima

Touma: cómo que yolei es tu prima, porque no dijo nada

Yoshino: no se, a lo mejor porque se le olvida

Touma: quiero ir hablar con ella (enfurecido)

Yoshino: ya no tiene caso

Touma: súbete al carro

Yoshino: nop (con un puchero..)

Touma: aunque no quieras (la agarra y la carga..)

Yoshino: suéltame, bájame (gritando..Pero touma la sube al auto..)

(Mientras tanto zoe y kouji..)

Kouji: que dices?

Zoe: t voy a decir la verdad

Kouji: que verdad?

Zoe: que estoy desde hace mucho enamorada de ti y por eso te dijo un sí

Kouji: te amo! (La besa..)

Zoe: pues vamos por yoshi y touma y damos la súper noticia

Kouji: el problema que en donde están (mirando a todos lados)

Zoe: ya están grandecitos y así que nos alcancen

Kouji: ok (se van al departamento…)

Henry: kouji que milagro que estés aquí

Zoe: venimos a dar una súper noticia

Juri: cuál?

Kouji: pues zoe y yo ya somos novios

Henry: felicidades! (Los abraza a los 2)

Zoe: nos asfixias

Henry: perdón

(Mientras tanto yoshi y touma en la casa de los Ishida..)

Tk: que asen aquí?

Touma: donde esta yolei

Tk: está en su cuarto

(Llega yolei..)

Yolei: zorra parada!

Yoshino: perra del mal!

Touma: oigan no se hablen así, y más en este momento que necesito hablar con yolei

Yolei: que paso?

Touma: tú eres prima de yoshi?

Yolei: aaa si, me acabo de acordar

Touma: y porque cuándo necesitábamos de tu ayuda no dijiste?

Yolei: pues se me olvidó

Yoshino: no le hagas caso a touma, ya paso eso

Touma: pero no hizo más trabajo

Yoshino: hay touma, ya paso y aparte ya está aquí la foxy así que no te preocupes

Touma: a ok, pero digan en la próxima que son primas

Yoshino: prometido

Touma: vámonos yoshi, ya largamos a kouji y a zoe

Yoshino: si es cierto, vienen chicos?

Matt: si y así veo a mimi

Tk: tramposo

(Llegan todos al departamento..)

Kouji: hasta que llegaron

Zoe: muchas gracias por olvidarnos en el parque

Yoshino: perdón, pero touma me obligo

Zoe: devolada echando culpa

Touma: jaja ya sé, pero si es verdad

Touma: ves, así que nos perdonan

Zoe: no

Yoshino: hay que mala

Zoe: no se crean, claro que los perdonamos

Henry: y porque están todos aquí?

Yolei: a esta bueno córrenos no hay problemas

Henry: no me refería a eso, que noticia nos van a dar

Yolei: pues yo nada

Sora: tu no idiota, zoe

Yolei: no me digas idiota, idiota

Sora: no me digas idiota por haberte dicho idiota, idiota

Kari: a que después pelean, quiero saber la gran noticia

Yolei y sora: okey

Zoe: la noticia es que kouji y yo somos novios

Mimi: wo0o0w! Sabía que iban acabar juntos

Yoshino: todos sabíamos jaja

Juri: a festejar

Matt: todo quiere festejar jaja

Juri: hay que vivir la vida

Yolei: y que vivan las solteras wiii

Sora: ya casi todas tienen novio

Yoshino: nada más zoe, mimi y yo que muchos

Sora: yo pensaba que eran más

Touma: yoshino y yo vamos ir por comida

Yolei: significa que no va ser comida, va ser cena

Yoshino: porque lo dices?

Yolei: porque si nada más va touma y tú, empiezan con sus cursilerías y sepa a qué horas vengan

Yoshino: hay yolei no seas así jaja, no tardamos y no aremos nada

Henry: se portan bien, no hagan nada malo y no le hablen a desconocidos

Touma: claro henry, yo la cuidare

Matt: (susurrando..) que se cuide primero él y luego a yoshi

Touma: dijiste algo matt?

Matt: no nada jaja, estaba pensando en voz alta

Yolei: uuuuuuu mimi

Mimi: qué?

Yolei: nada, ustedes se pueden ir en paz y vuelvan cuándo traigan algo de comida

Yoshino: ok yolei, no tardamos

(Se van touma y yoshi..)

Yoshino: que les llevamos de comer?

Touma: no se, que crees que estaría bueno?

Yoshino: vamos a llevar comida china

Touma: ok, destino a la comida china :D (Se queda mirando a yoshi..)

Yoshino: que me miras, no me gustan que me miren y más si es yolei

Touma: es que no puedo evitarlo

Yoshino: por fis o quiere que me enoje (asiéndole una carita..)

Touma: ok, perdón

Yoshino: amor..

Touma: ahora qué?

Yoshino: me enseñas a manejar

Touma: otro día

Yoshino: es que yo quiero ir por la comida

Touma: pero no sabes nada mas tienes el carro de adorno

Yoshino: pero ya mire como le haces

Touma: ok, nada más porque te quiero ver feliz

Yoshino: gracias amor! (Le da un beso y se cambia de lugar..)

Touma: que estás haciendo? (nervioso)

Yoshino: manejando

Touma: baja de velocidad! Vas muy rápido

Yoshino: me desespero!

Touma: ten cuidado con el..

(Yoshino le pega al poster…)

Touma: con el poster

Yoshino: muchas gracias por decirme ahorita!

Touma: no lo vistes o qué?

Yoshino: nop

Touma: y eso que esta grande, eres peligrosa con el volante, ahora vamos hablarle a los otros porque van a pensar mal

Yoshino: yo les hablo, tú háblale a una grúa (hablando por cel..) hey mimi vamos a llegar touma y yo un poquito tarde

Mimi: porque, que les paso?, otro día tienen para hacer sus cosas

Yoshino: no es por eso, es que paso otro accidente

Mimi: que hiciste ahora?

Touma: pues el poster le dio un golpe al auto, este touma me lo presto y..

Mimi: (interrumpiendo..) y los chocaste, recuerda tú eres mala para eso no sé porque tienes carro

Yoshino: no choque, me chocaron

Mimi: como tú quieras, pues ahorita mando a alguien, en dónde están?

Yoshino: pues por el wal mart de la avenida

Mimi: ok, ahorita vamos, si conseguimos en que irnos (cuelga.. mientras en el departamento..)

Kari: quien era?

Mimi: era yoshi, para decirnos que llegara tarde

Yolei: no manches que va ser sus cosas, que los haga otro día

Mimi: no fue eso, la pendeja chocó, perdón diría no choque me chocaron

Zoe: ya está cómo la vieja drogada

Mimi: si jaja, pero háblele a alguien para que nos lleve por ellos

Juri: a tai

Sora: se les olvida que aquí hay un auto

Kari: si es cierto, ya me acordé, es que casi no lo sacamos por lo mismo, porque yoshino no están buena en el volante

Sora: que esperamos, vamos súbanse, te dieron la dirección mimi

Mimi: si

(Se suben.. mientras tanto touma y yoshi..)

Touma: has pensado en que van a venir amor?

Yoshino: yo creo que no se

Touma: te dije que me dejaras manejar, no seas caprichosa

Yoshino: perdón fue un error y aunque soy caprichosa, no me hables

Touma: perdón amor

Yoshino: oigo mosquitos hablar

Touma: no seas así y menos en estos momentos

Yoshino: donde está el mosco, cómo fastidia

Touma: mira lo que hace este mosquito cómo dices (la agarra y la besa…)

Yoshino: te odio touma, me convences en todo (en berrinches)

Touma: lo sabía, no podemos durar peleados

Yoshino: ya se (se dan otro beso..)

(Llegan todos..)

Tk: perdón por interrumpir

Yolei: y se ve que están muy preocupados (sarcásticamente)

Yoshino: no piensen esos, nos tratábamos de calmar

Zoe: y no me digas touma, yoshi insistió en manejar?

Touma: si, eso mero paso

Kouji: ya hablaron?

Yoshino: si, dijeron que ahí venían pero nunca llegaron

Touma: hablando de esos

Trabajador de la grúa: necesito que me llenen unos datos

Touma: ok (se va con el trabajador..)

Yolei: qué puñetas, porque chocaste?

Yoshino: no choque, me chocaron

Kari: pareces drogada jaja

Juri: yo dijo que fue porque estaba viendo a touma jaja

Yoshino: no se burlen, pues no puedo evitarlo ver (baba)

Yolei: que puñe!

Yoshino: gracias!

(Llega touma..)

Touma: pues listo!, de que hablaban?

Yoshino: nada importante

Yolei: y siempre que, tenemos que ir todos a la comida

Matt: si y que tal si comemos ahí? (señalando un restaurant)

Touma: una estupenda idea

(Llegan al restaurante..)

Tk: que se les ofrece, nosotros pagamos

Kari: siempre pagan ustedes, ahora nos toca a nosotras

Matt: como creen, nosotros las invitamos

Mimi: ok, si ustedes dicen

(Todos se sientan..)

Yolei: se me haces conocido touma

Sora: es touma Ishida yolei hasta ahorita jaja

Yolei: no eso ya lo sé pero te pareces a alguien

Touma: a quien?

Yoshino: mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Matt: por fin se decidieron en andar tú y kouji

Kouji: a mí me dices?

Matt: si, a quién más

Kouji: a ok, es que ya era necesario, ya no podía aguantar ese sentimiento

Zoe: sí (le da un tierno beso a kouji..)

Tk: y sabían que

Todos: qué?

Tk: yo y kari vamos progresando

Kari: (le da un pisotón..) no seas mentiroso (gritándole)

Tk: aunch! Me dolió, ok, es mentira lo admito

Matt: tk, no seas tan mentiroso

Tk: pues van a ver, va mejorar mi caso y ustedes se acordaran de mi

Kari: jaja, cómo quieras tk

Tk: tan siquiera dame poquito de fé

Kari: ok, cómo quieras

Tk: hablando de fé, puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Kari: así estamos bien

Henry: ve no lo dejes con lo que te quiere decir

Kari: no te preocupes henry, así estoy bien

Tk: no muerdo

Kari: ok, me convenciste

Tk :ahorita venimos

Henry: ok, nada más pórtense bien

Kari: claro!

(Tk y kari se salen…)

Kari: de que quieres hablar conmigo?

Tk: es que quiero que seas lo más sincera que nunca y ya no te hagas la orgullosa

Kari: ok, te prometo ser sincera

Tk: pues..

Kari: ya dime, ya no estés dando tantos rodeos

Tk: que sientes por mí en realidad?

(Mientras tanto adentro del restaurante..)

Matt: que quiere este joe?

Touma: no sé, pero es la primera vez que lo veo tan cerio :

Yolei: (da un gran salto..) ya se a quién te me pareces!

Sora: todavía estas con eso jaja

Yolei: es que ya me acordé a quién te pareces

Touma: y a quién me parezco?

Yolei: a sami!

Touma y yoshi: que sami?

Yolei: sami el de la prepa, el rarito

Yoshino: no me lo perroconfundas por favor

Todos: jajajajajajajaja

Yoshino: ya! Es la verdad nada que ver, de donde sacas eso

Yolei: es que de lejos y te hiciste la tonta porque ya te lo había dicho

Yoshino: otra cosa que no me acordaba

Touma: tan feo esta o qué?

Yoshino: es que ese era raro

Yolei: y peludo jaja

Todos: yolei!

Yolei: es que es la verdad estaba todo peludo

Yoshino: ya mejor olvidemos eso y nada que ver yolei

Yolei: ok. Kari y tk ya se tardaron mucho

Juri: voy a buscarlos

Tai: no, deja que hablen

(Mientras tanto tk y kari..)

Kari: si te quiero lo admito, pero entre tú y yo no puede haber nada

Tk: y porque no puede haber nada?

Kari: porque ya no quiero sufrir mas (se para de donde se sentó…)

Tk: (va detrás de ella y la agarra del hombro…) porque piensas que conmigo sufrirás?

Kari: porque eres hombre

Tk: y eso que, ni modo que mujer

Kari: es que tú no comprendes, todos son iguales

Tk: yo soy diferente

Kari: yo cómo se, todos pueden aparentar otra cosa

Tk: porque yo nunca te haría daño, eres mi vida

Kari: es que siempre salgo lastimada

Tk: pero vas a ver que va salir muy bien todo

Kari: y cómo me lo mostraras

Tk: porque te lo prometo y te doy este collar (se lo da y se lo pone..) es mi promesa que no te lastimare

Kari: confiare esta vez en ti, pero si me llegas a lastimar no te lo perdonare nunca

Tk: y ya que confías en mi, aceptarías ser mi novia?

Kari: pues..

Tk: dime que sí, por favor

Kari: ok, si, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa

Tk: te lo prometo

Kari: vamos adentro, todos no esperan

(Se meten al restaurante..)

Yolei: que paso, vienen muy pegados

Tk: tenemos una súper noticia

Todos: cuál?

Yolei: que se dieron cuenta que se parecen?

Todos: eso ya pasó!

Kari: no se dé que hablas, pero esta noticia es muy buena, diles tk

Tk: kari y yo ya andamos

Yoshino: woo0ow, ya era hora, hasta que se decidieron

Kari: si, ya aclaramos nuestros sentimientos

Henry: muchas felicidades, ahora nada más falta tu tai

Tai: no gracias, así estoy bien

Sora: es mejor estar soltero wiii

Touma: voy a pedir la cuenta (se levanta a la caja..)

Yolei: y que hacemos después de que nos vallamos de aquí?

Matt: no quieren ir a la casa?

Mimi: si mi amor, claro

Zoe: gracias mimi

Mimi: porque?

Zoe: nos tienes que preguntar primero

Mimi: perdón, quieren ir a la casa de los dynamite?

Yoshino: claro que si

Zoe: estaba jugando, claro que vamos

(Llega touma…)

Touma: de aquí a donde vamos?

Tk: bro nos vamos a la casa

Touma: a qué?

Tk: pues haber q hacemos

(Se van a la casa de los dynamite…)

Sra. Natsuko: hoy tenemos mucha visita

Tk: si mamá y te muestro a su nueva nuera (feliz)

Sra. Natsuko: ahora si de verdad o de jugando?

Tk: jaja si mamá es de verdad, yolei y yo ahora somos como hermanitos

Yolei: si señora, es mi hermano perdido (y abraza a tk..) mejor lo suelto porque kari se enoja jaja

Kari: no te preocupes no soy tan celosa

Matt: mamá vamos estar arriba

Sra. Natsuko: ok, tu papá, tomy y yo vamos a ir al cine, así que no se vayan a salir

Matt: ok mamá, bye

(Se va los padres y tomy..)

Yoshino: tengo ganas de jugar juegos de más pequeños

Touma: a que amor (la abraza..)

Yoshino: pues al oso, a las escondidas, colores, plantas, de esos

Mimi: vamos a sacar lo niño que llevas dentro

Juri y sora: a las escondidas!

Tai: quién cuenta?

Todos (excepto kouji): zafo!

Tk: ni modo kouji tu cuentas

Kouji: porque yo?

Tk: se te olvido decir zafo, todo por pensar en zoe jaja

Zoe: (sonrojada..) ya déjenmelo

Kouji: (tapándose los ojos..) 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5,6….

Juri: vamos a escondernos, empezó a contar

Sora: en donde nos escondemos :

Tai: vente conmigo (le toma la mano y se meten a un cuarto..)

Sora: crees que aquí no nos encuentre?

Tai: no creo, este es el cuarto alejado de donde están, nada más es de esperar..)

(Pasa tiempo..)

Sora: ya vamos a salir

Tai: dale, abre la puerta

Sora: eso quisiera

Tai: y cuál es el problema?

Sora: que no se puede abrir la puerta y me voy asfixiar (empieza a gritar…)

Tai: cálmate, no te van a oír, estamos en el cuarto más escondido de la casa

Sora: y que vamos hacer?

Tai: esperar que nos busquen

Sora: y que hacemos por mientras?

Tai: platícame de tu vida, sabías que eres preciosa

Sora: (sonrojada..) gracias, tú también eres muy lindo

Tai: y que dice el novio?

Sora: no tengo, en estos tiempos no se puede confiar

Tai: porque lo dices?

Sora: todo lo que nos ha pasado a mí y a mis amigas

Tai: tus amigas ya consiguieron a unos chicos geniales y verás que tú lo encentrarás

Sora: eso espero (agacha la cabeza…)

Tai: (le agarra d la barbilla…) mírame a los ojos

Sora: para qué?

Tai: para esto (la besa muy apasionado..)

Sora: tai!

Tai: calla, siempre he querido hacer esto contigo, desde que te vi me flechastes

Sora: y que quieres hacer?

tai: esto (la agarra de la cintura, empieza a besarla, la empieza acariciar su suave espalda y los dos se caen a la cama, se quita la camisa este tai pero él no se quedo atrás le quito la blusa a sora, después tai se desabrocho el pantalón quedándose nada mas en bóxer todavía dándole besos a sora después que se quito el pantalón sus manos subieron a su espalda intentando quitar el molestoso sostén hasta que pudo, empezó a besar el cuello de sora mientras masajeaba los senos de ellos. Después con sus labios empezó a bajar más para lamber sus pezones y ella lanzando pequeños gemidos ya que también por dentro del pantalón tai estaba metiendo sus dedos. Tai ya no quería batallar que le quito ese fastidioso pantalón e intentaba quitarle el calzón pero sora lo interrumpió…)

Sora: (se despega..) esto está mal

Tai: perdón, yo sabía que estaba mal, pero es lo que siento

Sora: yo también siento eso (lo empezó a besar aumentando la temperatura, cuando tocan la puerta…) que hacemos?

Yolei: amor estas ahí? (gritando..)

Tai: (susurrando..) si no decimos que estamos aquí, no sabremos cuando saldremos

Sora: vístete y yo también (se estaban vistiendo…)

Touma: oigan ya se acabo el juego, si están ahí digan

Sora: estamos encerrados, no podemos salir (gritando..)

Matt: deja voy por la llave, no tardo

Tai: (diciendo despacio..) que se tarde todo lo que quieran jaja

Sora: (riéndose..) cállate, mejor acaba de vestirte

Tai: ok, pero tenemos esto pendiente

Sora: ok, (lo besa y abren la puerta..)

Yolei: ups! No quisimos interrumpir

Sora: (sonrojada..) no importa y que buenos por preocuparse por nosotros

( Tocan el timbre…)

Matt: yo voy, no tardo (se va y le abre la puerta..)

**ES TODO POR HOY..**

**Y PUES SE QUE NO HUBO LEMON**

**FUE CASI LEMON POR ESO FUE RAPIDITO**

**PERO LES ADCIERTO QUE EN UN FUTURO HABRA…**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Rika: hola matt!

Matt: como sabes que estaba aquí?

Rika: pues por ti no vine, le hable a Henry para saber que hacían, me gusto salir con ustedes

Henry: hola rika!, se me olvido decirles, es que estábamos buscando a sora y a tai

Yolei: mejor avísanos mañana

Henry: sorry se me olvido jaja

Rika: jaja y que estaban haciendo?

Henry: estábamos jugando a las escondidas

Rika: ya están unos pocos grandes, pero me agrada

Yoshino: y ahora que asemos, porque a escondidas nos perdemos

Touma: qué tal si hacemos un pastel?

Yolei: (susurrando..) que gay

Yoshino: ( le mete un golpe..) que dijiste?

Yolei: que lindo le gusta cocinar

Yoshino: te entendí, esta celosa, porque es raro hombre que cocina

Touma: de que hablan (confuso)

Yoshino: nada amor, es que es muy buena tu idea

Touma: nada más eso?

Yolei: y dice yoshino que no te preocupes, que tu ve con los otros que ella ase el pastel

Yoshino: qué? (histérica)

Touma: enserio amor?

Yolei: di lo que dijiste, dijiste que para que touma no se ensuciara

Yoshino: así, nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo que lo aremos todo yolei y yo

Yolei: enserio?

Rika: siempre quien va ser el pastel?

Mimi: pues no escuchas que yoshino y yolei

Rika: no es para que me digas así

Mimi: si se te cae el suéter levántalo (sarcásticamente)

Rika: ni sé porque te caigo mal

Matt: ya dejen de pelear!

Rika: ella empezó

Matt: la que haiga empezado ya no pelen

Rika y mimi: ok

Kari: ustedes quisieron hacerlo solo

Mimi: si necesitan nuestra ayudan nos dicen

(Se van todos y nada más quedan yoshino y yolei…)

Yoshino: que te pasa, porque dijiste eso

Yolei: y porque también me encasquetaste?

Yoshino: porque tú primero dijiste que yo lo hacia

Yolei: prima sabias que todavía eres mi prima

Yoshino: sí lo sé, no cambies de conversación

Yolei: es que me dio la duda

Yoshino: mejor vamos con el pastel?

Yolei: si tu lo dices

Yoshino: sabes hacer un pastel?

Yolei: pensé que tú sabías

Yoshino: porque crees que no lo quería hacer

Yolei: sí es muy fácil

Yoshino: pues hazlo

Yolei: que cosa

Yoshino: pues el pastel

Yolei: te diré la verdad

Yoshino: cuál?

Yolei: no sé hacer un pastel

Yoshino: que haremos (pensativa)

Yolei: se me prendió el foco

Yoshino: milagros!

Yolei: no me quieres

Yoshino: te amo! Pero ahorita no te pongas así, di la idea

Yolei: pues vámonos por la ventana y vamos por un pastel a la vuelta

Yoshino: estupenda idea e imagínate que vengan a buscarnos, para ver cómo vamos

Yolei: parame tantito! (Va a donde están los chicos..)

Tomoyo: ya acabaron tan rápido?

Yolei: vengo avisar, que cerrare la cocina con llave para que no nos molesten y concentrarnos, así que si necesitan algo sáquenlo porque no les vamos abrir y no nos pregunten nada porque no contestaremos.

Sora: que exageradas!

Yolei: pues es un aviso

Matt: no se preocupen cierren la cocina no necesitamos ir

Henry: y si quiero ir hacer del baño?

Todos: eh?

Henry: es que tal si quiero ser del baño

Mimi: y eso que tiene que ver con la cocina?

Henry: no se

Kari: mejor yolei sigue con lo suyo

(Yolei se va a la cocina y se cruza la ventana..)

Yoshino: está muy alto?

Yolei: no preguntes baja

Yoshino: pues ahí voy (se brinca, se cae en un arbusto y se levanta con ramas) estoy bien!

Yolei: ya deja de payasadas y vente rápido, tenemos poco tiempo

(Llegan a la pastelería y la estaban cerrando…yoshino y yolei se van corriendo para que no la cierren y chocan con la puerta..)

Yoshino: auch! Eso dolió

Yolei: (golpeando la puerta..) abranos por favor!

Pastelero: (les abre la puerta..)

Yoshino: gracias señor!

Pastelero: a dónde van, quien dijo que las atenderé?

Yolei: (de rodillas..) por favor señor, no nos haga eso

Pastelero: es que es hora de cerrar

Yoshino: (haciéndose la que llora..) por favor, no sea malo, diosito se lo agradecerá

Yolei: es que es para nuestra abuelita que se está muriendo

Yoshino y pastelero: enserio?

Yolei: sí, es que su último deseo es un pastelito

Pastelero: para que vean que no soy malo, nada más me queda este pastel, pero debería estar calientito, pero esta frío

Yoshino: no importa nosotros lo calentamos

Pastelero: ok, déjenme se los traigo, se los voy a dar en aluminio (se va por el pastel..)

Yoshino: jaja que abuela, si ni somos hermanas ni primas hermanas jaja

Yolei: shh! Es una mentirita piadosa jaja

Yoshino: cállate ahí viene el amargis

Pastelero: (llega..) pues aquí está el pastel y pues te adelanto el pésame y que orgullo que le cumplas el último deseo a tu abuela

Yoshino: muchas gracias, pero ya tenemos que irnos por mi abuela

(Se van y llegan a la cocina..)

Yoshino: ya tenemos el pastel , vamos progresando

Yolei: nada más hay que calentarlo en el horno

Yoshino: para que tanto pedo, hay que meterlo al microondas

Yolei: ya estas, nada más hay que ponerle en un plato

Yoshino: nombre échalo así

Yolei: ok,, cuanto le pongo?

Yoshino: con 5 minutos

Yolei: es mucho!

Yoshino: es lo correcto, créeme

Yolei: ok, confiare en ti

(Meten el pastel con lámina al microondas… pasan cómo 4 minutos y se escucha un PUM.. mientras los otros chicos..)

Zoe: ya chocó!

Tomoyo: quien chocó?

Zoe: nadie, pero que paso?

Tk: no sé, pero se escucho en la cocina

Matt: vamos!

Touma: yoshino estas bien (tocando la puerta porque esta con llave la puerta..)

Yolei: a esta bien, no se preocupen por mi

Touma: perdón, están bien, abranos

Yolei: no, necesitamos 1000 % concentración

Yoshino: (susurrando..) disque

Matt: entonces voy por la llave, eso no se escucho normal (se va por la llave..)

Yoshino: así estamos bien, no sale divino el pastel

Touma: amor, algo nos ocultan, así que matt fue por la llave

Yolei: rayos, no entienden ustedes cabezones

Juri: que humor!

Yolei: así soy yo, así que déjame (enojada)

Matt: (llega con la llave..) aquí la traigo (abre la puerta..)

Tk: que paso aquí!

(Estaba toda la cocina llena de pedazos de pastel y el microondas explotado..)

Yolei: fue yoshino! (Apuntando a yoshino..)

Yoshino: fue yolei (apuntándola..)

Touma: pero que tiene que ver el microondas con el pastel, dime la verdad yoshino

Yoshino: es que en realidad no sabemos hacer pastel

Henry: a mí se me hizo raro jaja, muy apenas hace un huevo

Tomoyo: no es el momento Henry

Henry: ahora tú de donde te llevas conmigo

Tomoyo: dijo lo correcto

Kari: ya no pelen ahora, yoshino y yolei que paso aquí, parece que paso un terremoto

Yoshino: es que touma si te decía que no sabía hacer pastel no sé lo que ibas a pensar de mi, que soy una inútil (inclina la cabeza, mirando para abajo..)

Touma: (le levanta la cara..) mírame…

Tomoyo: será mejor que los dejemos solos

Yolei: pero me quiero quedar

Tomoyo: ya ventee! (Agarrándola del brazo..)

(Se van… dejan a yoshino y a touma solos..)

Touma: ahora si nos dejaron solos

Yoshino: perdóname, no era mi intención mentirte, es que te quería sorprender (con mirada triste)

Touma: tú no tienes que demostrarme nada, yo te quiero así cómo eres y no tienes que fingir que hiciste un pastel

Yoshino: es que en realidad yo no quería hacer el pastel

Touma: entonces?

Yoshino: yolei hablo por mí

Touma: y porque no me lo dijiste que mintió?

Yoshino: porque no me quería echar para atrás

Touma: que sea la última vez, pues a recoger, porque no tarda en llegar mis papás

Yoshino: necesitamos la ayuda de todos

Touma: pero quiero estar a solas contigo recogiendo, así es mejor

Yoshino: mm(asiendo un puchero..) me convences en todo (y se besan..)

(Mientras tanto con los otros..)

Yolei: ya le cargo a yoshino (nerviosa)

Tk: porque dices eso, mi hermano no es un ogro

Yolei: pues para que miente

Matt: tú también mentiste

Yolei: ya sé, pero yo no ando con nadie de ustedes y jamás me enamorare

Matt: eso lo veremos, si el amor es lo más bello y verás que vas acabar enamorada (viendo a mimi..)

Yolei: jaja never, pues ya tardaron mucho

Henry: déjalos hacer sus necesidades!

Tk: hey no pienses mal de mi hermano y yoshino no se ven así

Yolei: (susurrando..) eso creen

Tk: que dijiste?

Yolei: que Fujieda perdón Yoshino es incapaz de eso

Tai: hay que ayudar a limpiar

Sora: pero que tal si todavía no acaban de hablar

Henry: mejor que ellos nos hablen, así será mucho mejor, menos trabajo

(Mientras tanto touma y yoshino…)

Yoshino: amor que hacemos con el microondas?

Touma: compráremos otro

Yoshino: me siento culpable, ya te destroce la cocina

Touma: no importa, cómo quiera queríamos comprar otro microondas

Yoshino: si quieres yo lo pago

Touma: así está bien, que tal si descansamos un ratito

Yoshino: te dije que le dijéramos a los otros para acabar más rápido

Touma: no así está bien, así estamos tú (beso...) y yo (beso) a (beso) solas (beso)

Yoshino: sí, me encanta estar contigo, te amo...

Touma: (la interrumpe dándole un beso...Y la agarra d la cintura...) Yo también te amo

Yoshino: pero no más que yo (con voz de bebé)

Touma: eso lo veremos (mirándola fijamente...)

Yoshino: touma odio que me miren (tapándose la cara...)

Touma: entonces ven asía mí

Yoshino: nop jaja

Touma: a no, entonces voy por ti

Yoshino: ni se te ocurra (empieza a correr alrededor...)

Touma: ven para acá (la persigue…)

Yoshino: te aprovechas que corro lento y no hay mucho espacio

Touma: tú otra cosa que te gusta batallar (se resbala con pastel del piso...Y se lleva de encuentro a yoshino y cae sobre ella...)

Yoshino: auch! Crees que no pesas

Touma: pero luego si me levanto te vas a escapar

Yoshino: no

Touma: mmm pues te aguantas y sabes que te voy hacer?

Yoshino: que me vas hacer (con voz de orgullo..)

Touma: pues esto (empieza hacerle cosquillas..)

Yoshino: jaja pa… jaja ra… jaja

Touma: que dijiste? No entendí

Yoshino: jaja que para! Jaja

Touma: dime que me amas y te dejo!

Yoshino: jaja te jaja amo! Jaja

Touma: no te escuche!

Yoshino: ya jaja que jaja te amo, jaja te amo

Touma: mucho mejor (le para de ser coquillas…)

Yoshino: gracias, ya casi me dejas sin aire

Touma: me das ahora un beso

Yoshino: si claro (le da un beso..)

Touma: nada más uno (pone carita triste)

Yoshino: muchos (empieza a darle besitos por toda la cara..)

Touma: lo necesitaba!

Yoshino: y ahora touma hazme un favorcito

Touma: cuál?

Yoshino: te puedes bajar de mí

Touma: sorry amor, tengo una mejor idea

Yoshino: cuál?

Touma: está (se da la vuelta, quedando yoshino arriba..)

Yoshino: jaja, me agrado más

Touma: te ves más hermosa de aquí

Yoshino: (sonrojada…) gracias

Touma: de nada (empieza a besarla muy apasionadamente…y luego la empieza a besar en el cuello..)

(Mientras tanto en la sala...)

Juri: ya se tardaron demasiado hablando

Yolei: déjalos, están limpiando hacen nuestro trabajo jaja

(Llegan los papás de los dynamite y tomy…)

Sra. Natsuko: hola chicos, que tanto ven o platican

Tk: cosas mamá

Tomy: puedo estar con ustedes, digan que sí

Mimi: si claro quédate

Tomy: gracias, por eso te quiero como cuñada (alegremente..)

Yolei: que barbera mimi!

Mimi: fue de corazón

Matt: no le hagas caso, nosotros sabemos, yolei está loca

Yolei: hey, estoy aquí que no se te olvide

Tomy: ya lo que sea, pero me dejaron quedar wiii, y yoshino?

Tk: allá con touma

Sr. Ishida: porque huele a quemado?

Yolei: disculpen señores pasó un accidente

Matt: pero ya yoshino y touma lo están arreglando

Sra. Ishida: déjame ver lo que necesiten (se va la señora Ishida con el Sr. Ishida y abren la puerta de la cocina..) que está pasando aquí? (con cara de sorprendida..)

CONTINUARA…

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

YA SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE LA TEMPORADA QUEDAN COMO 3

NOTA: VOY A VOLVER A SUBIR HASTA DESPUES DE 19 DE JUNIO PORQUE VOY A ESTAR ESTUDIANDO EL EXAMEN DE ADMISION DE LA FACULTAD Y QUIERO PASARLO, ASI QUE VOY A SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE TODOS MIS FICKS PARA PONERME A ESTUDIAR…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Touma: mamá no es lo que piensas

Sr. Ishida: pero que hacían ahí tirados?

Touma: papá pues nos resbalamos y me lleve de encuentro a yoshi es lo que paso y como novio la bese

Sr. Ishida: confiare en ti touma, pero acuérdate que debes ser responsable, ya estas grandecito, tú sabes lo que está bien y lo que está mal

Touma: pero no hice nada malo

Sra. Natsuko: hijo confiamos en ti, pero por urgencias

Yoshino: yo me retiro, por si quieren hablar (avergonzada, mirando hacia abajo..)

Sr. Ishida: no te preocupes, nosotros vamos para allá arriba y touma tiene que acabar de limpiar, pues lo que veo les falta mucho

Touma: si ya casi acabamos

Yoshino: y discúlpenme por destrozar su cocina (apenada..)

Sra. Natsuko: no te preocupes, como quiera queríamos otro microondas y luego me platican que paso jaja

Touma: sí mamá y le podrías llamar a los otros para que nos ayuden?

Sra. Natsuko: si, déjame les hablo (se va la mamá..)

Yoshino: no que no querías ayuda

Touma: es que ya me canse jaja

Mildred: si tú lo dices

(Llegan los otros..)

Yolei: no que no iban a necesitar mi ayuda, ustedes no saben hacer nada sin mí

Yoshino: ahí sí, otra cosa que nos cansamos

Yolei: oh que estaban haciendo (sorprendida)

Yolei: ya no seas mal pensada estábamos limpiando y pues es mucho tu desastre

Yolei: mío, también tuyo animal

Touma: fueron las 2 y pues vamos a ponernos a limpiar todos para acabar mas rápido

Henry: yo no ayudo porque no quisieron al principio ayuda

Mimi: (le avienta el trapo y le cae en la cara a henry) ya cállate y ponte a limpiar

Henry: ok, que carácter (resignado)

Yolei: (empieza a cantar la canción de dora la exploradora..) _vamos come on vamos todos para allá manos a la obra en una sola maniobra, a dónde vamos a limpiar la cocina, a donde vamos a limpiar la cocina_…

Tk: jaja que estas cantando

Kari: dora la exploradora

Mimi: zorro no te lo lleves, zorro no te lo lleves

Yoshino: esta mejor "go diego go"

Touma: jaja ven todavía eso?

Sora: sí jaja no te creas, pero se me hace que Yoshi todavía

Yoshino: a que no, nada más "go diego go", es primo de dora jaja

(Pasa tiempo y acaban de limpiar...)

Tai: acabamos

Sora: qué hora es?

Yoshino: en mi mundo son las 2:13

Juri: ¿Qué?, bien tarde (sorprendida)

Sora: chicos ya nos vamos

Tai: bye, se cuidan

(Todos se despiden y llegan a la casa de las chicas..)

Henry: oigan está abierta la puerta

Yoshino: no puede ser, si yo me acuerdo que la cerré, creo (pensativa)

Yolei: que barbará, siempre se te olvidan las cosas y casi nos roban

Yoshino: yo sé q se me olvidan las cosas, pero me acuerdo muy bien que le cerré

Sora: menos palabra y ya entren

(Entran..)

Yoshino: que haces ustedes aquí?

Mamá de Yoshi: me contó tú tía lo que te pasó y me preocupe

Yoshino: pero ya estoy bien, ¿vino también papá?

Mamá de Yoshi: sí, esta recogiendo tus cosas con Suzie (N/A HERMANITA DE YOSHI)

Yoshino: y Joe? (N/A EL HERMANO MAYOR DE YOSHI)

Mamá de Yoshi: pues ya sabes, se quedó allá de amargado jaja

Yoshino: y porque estás recogiendo mis cosas?

Mamá de Yoshi: porque te vas con nosotros

Yoshino: que, que, no escuche bien (sorprendida)

Mamá d Yoshi: que te vas con nosotros

Yoshino: pero porque?

Mamá de Yoshi: no has madurado

Henry: tía si nunca ha madurado, siempre ha estado verde

Kari: no es el momento henry, mejor nosotros nos vamos a mi cuarto, con permiso

(Se van y nada más quedan yoshi y su mamá…)

Yoshino: (casi llorando..) mamá pero no puedes hacer esto

Mamá de Yoshi: es que tú nunca fuiste hecha para estar sola, mira lo que te paso, no sé qué bichito te había picado…

Yoshino: fue una viborita

Mamá de Yoshi: fue una viborita que casi te lleva a la muerte y aparte que horas son estás de recogerte

Yoshino: andaba con todas!

Mamá de Yoshi: si te mandamos a estudiar, no ha estar en la calle

Yoshino: mamá aquí estoy bien, estoy haciendo mi vida

Mamá de Yoshino: ya la decisión está tomada, mañana sale el vuelo a las 5 de la mañana

Yoshino: mamá no puedes hacer esto

Mamá de Yoshi: sí no te estoy haciendo nada malo, es por tu bien

Yoshino: cómo que no, me estas separando de mis amigas y del amor de mi vida (llorando…)

Mamá de Yoshi: que amor?

Yoshino: pues Touma Ishida

Mamá de Yoshi: todavía no lo superas, entiende que es tú amor platónico

Yoshino: tú no me comprendes (se va corriendo a su cuarto…pero primero choca con su padre..)

Papá de Yoshi: que paso?

Yoshino: nada (sigue el rumbo a su cuarto.. entra y se tira a la cama a llorar..)

Suzie : hola sister, porque lloras

Yoshino: ya, siempre me molestas, lárgate de aquí (gritándole..)

Suzie: gracias por un hola, pues bye (se va..)

Yoshino: que va ser de mi, que va ser de Touma (pensando..) ni cómo avisarle, porque me odian tanto

Mimi: (abriendo la puerta..) no te odian, te cuidan

Yoshino: pero porque no me creen lo de touma (repelando)

Mimi: es que es algo raro, pero después te creerán

Yoshino: pero ni como avisarle a touma, se me olvido contarles que tocaba el pago del teléfono y no lo cortaron

Mimi: que suerte, pero mañana ve con touma y dile

Yoshino: el vuelo es a las 5, no hay tiempo

Mimi: mañana yo voy con él

Yoshino: no va ser lo mismo (apoyándose en su pecho a llorar..)

Mimi: ya no llores, vas a ver qué volverás, tu mamá está preocupada y cuándo te mejores vas a ver qué volverás (intentando dar ánimos)

Yoshino: gracias amiga, contigo siempre puedo confiar y ya me tengo que dormir

Mimi: sí, hasta mañana sueña con touma jaja

Yoshino: siempre

( Mimi se va, Yoshino duerme..Hasta que se hacen las 4:30 de la mañana..)

Mamá de Yoshi: hija despierta (empujándola del hombro..)

Yoshino: yo no fui! Ellos fueron

Mamá de Yoshi: de que hablas, despiértate ya nos tenemos que ir

Yoshino: (se despierta a oír eso..) que dijiste?

Mamá de Yoshi: que nos tenemos que ir, ya vete así en pijama

Yoshino: no me quiero ir

Mamá de Yoshi: demasiado tarde, pero tienes que venir

( Se van toda la familia de Yoshi al aeropuerto y se van… se hicieron las 2 de la tarde y habla Touma acá Yoshi…)

Touma: mi amor eres tú?

Sora: no, soy Sora, eres tú Touma, verdad?

Touma: si, pásame a Yoshi

Sora: no puedo

Touma: porque?

Sora: va ser muy duro contarte

Touma: que paso? (preocupado..)

Sora: esto es muy serio, mejor te lo dijo en persona

Touma: me estas preocupando, dime ya por favor y no voy asta que me digas algo

Sora: Yoshi se fue

Touma: a qué horas vuelve?

Sora: no sé hasta cuándo volverá

Touma: y a donde fue?

Sora: tú no comprendes, no está cerca, está en México

Touma: jaja ya deja de bromas y pásamela

Sora: no estaría jugando con algo así

Touma: (con voz de lloroso…) ya dime que es mentira

Sora: no, te lo juro que es verdad

Touma: y porque se fue, ya no le gusto aquí, ya no le importo

Sora: mejor ven para acá y te explico mejor

Touma: ok, aunque no lo pueda creer (cuelga y se arranca para el departamento de las chicas… llega..)

Mimi: que se te ofrece Touma?

Touma: (desesperado..) sora me dijo que viniera, necesito saber de Yoshi

Mimi: con lo que veo ya te enteraste

(Llega Sora..)

Sora: ya llegaste touma

Touma: sí, ahora dime que paso con yoshi

Sora: su familia se la llevó

Touma: (llorando..) porque

Sora: por lo que pasó

Touma: y ella no fue capaz de luchar por nuestro amor

Mimi: lo intento, pero su mamá no le creyó

Touma: me largo de aquí! ( Touma se va llorando y empieza a dar la vuelta por toda la carretera [ con la canción "tiempo de ti" de playa limbo para que quede de fondo, imagínense el con cara de tristeza dando la vuelta por toda la ciudad..]

Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar

Se siente morir, no puedo engañar

Aun corazón, que supo amar

Con otra razón, aparte de dar.

No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar

Presiento que dos, es un número impar

No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar

Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar.

No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos

Que tienen el tiempo de ti

No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos

Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro

Y te mojes de mí.

Es fácil decir, mañana vendré

No puedo fingir, que voy a estar bien

No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar

Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar

No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos

Que tiene el tiempo de ti

No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos

Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro

Y te mojes de mí

Y te mojes de mí

Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos

Que tienen el tiempo de ti

Tienen el tiempo de ti

Y no quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos

Entiende se siente morir

Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos

Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro y de mojes de mí.

(Pues ya después de haberse gastado la gasolina jaja, dando vuelta por toda la ciudad, se regresa al departamento de las chicas y toca..)

Henry: yo abro! (Le abre la puerta..)

Touma: hola

Henry: porque traes esa cara, cómo si se hubiera muerto alguien?

Touma: donde esta Sora o Mimi

Henry: muchas gracias por decir hola, pero están en sus recámaras

Touma: ok (se va al cuarto de las chicas..)

Henry: y gracias por el hola!

(Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas..)

Touma: me permiten entrar?

Sora: sí pasa, que rayos te paso, porque traes esa cara

Touma: no aguanto más, voy a ir a México a buscarla!

Kari: pero no sabes español ni tampoco sabes andar allá

Touma: he ido 2 veces y haber cómo le hago

Sora: y que quieres que hagamos?

Touma: que me den su dirección y cómo llegar

Sora: no vas entender

Touma: y si alguien me acompaña

Sora: pues no sé, es que yo me vine estas vacaciones y tendré que volver

Mimi: y pues tu hermano

Touma: mi hermano si te deja

Mimi: pues necesito hablar con él

Touma: y que tal si me acompañan los 2 por favor

Mimi: háblale, acabamos de pagar el teléfono

Touma: ok, gracias (le habla a Matt..)

Matt: eres tu Touma?

Touma: si bro, necesito tu ayuda

Matt: porque traes esa voz?

Touma: luego te cuento, lo mas principal es que Yoshino se fue a México y necesito que Mimi y tú me acompañen, por favor

Matt: ok y para cuándo salimos?

Touma: lo más pronto posible, nada más déjame busco boletos y espero que haiga para hoy

Matt: estas tomando todo muy apresurado

Touma: es por mi vida

Matt: ok, bye (le cuelga..)

Touma: dijo que sí, me prestan una computadora para investigar vuelos

Sora: sí, aquí toma la que me traje

Touma: gracias (se pone a buscar vuelos, mientras yoshi y su familia llegan a México..)

Papá de Yoshi: hija que quieres de comer

Yoshino: nada, no tengo hambre

Mamá de Yoshi: pero no has comido nada hijas desde que llegamos ni en el avión

Yoshino: mamá es que no sabes lo que siento

Suzie: yo quiero una pizza

Papá de Yoshi: si le estamos dando la bienvenida a tu hermana

Yoshino: ya mejor vámonos a Monterrey

Suzie: pero yo tengo hambre

Mamá de Yoshi: compramos algo para llevar

Papá de Yoshi: muy buena idea (se para en el restaurante..)

Suzie: quiero con juguetito

Yoshino: cállate, ya estas grande

Mamá de Yoshi: supimos que ibas estar con nosotros el día de mañana y te tenemos una sorpresa

Yoshino: (poco animada..) cuál?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Papá de Yoshino: te compramos boletos para ver a Koichi Kimura! (N/A: también es famoso jajaja)

Yoshino: chido (y se va...)

Mamá de Yoshino: se me hace que no le agrado

Suzie: les dije, que era desperdiciado, mejor mándala otra vez para allá, así tengo mi cuarto solo

Mamá de Yoshi: no, aguántate, mañana va al concierto te lo seguro

(Mientras tanto en casa allá en Odaiba...)

Touma: encontraste vuelos Sora?

Sora: encentre uno para mañana

Touma: y porque no hay para hoy?

Sora: no, lastima mente no, mañana cómo a la 1 de la tarde, aceptas o no?

Touma: si, compra 4 por favor

Sora: ok, (empieza hacer tramites..) ya está listo, mañana ya parten

Touma: muchas gracias Sora, te lo agradezco y Mimi mañana paso por ti para irnos (se va y llega a su casa..Y se sube devolada a las escaleras para preparar sus maletas...)

Sra. Natsuko: a dónde vas tan deprisa Touma, que ni hola dices?

Touma: mamá me voy a México

Sra. Natsuko: a esta bien (reacciona...) qué a México, porque? (en shock)

Touma: mamá los papás de Yoshino se llevaron a Yoshi a México

Sra. Natsuko: pero tú solo, te vas a perder

Touma: no, Mimi y Matt me van acompañar

Sra. Natsuko: y porque se la llevaron?

Touma: no sé, pero voy por ella

Sra. Natsuko: y no sabe los padres de su amor?

Touma: no le creyeron y pues te dejo mamá, necesito hacer mis maletas

Sra. Natsuko: pues apúrense

(Se va al cuarto Touma, entra Yolei y Tk)

Yolei: que pedo, porque haces maletas, te hartaste de aquí o te casaras con Yoshino y se van lejos?

Touma: Yoshino no está

Tk: a donde se fue, ve por ella

Touma: es lo que haré, voy a ir por ella a México

Yolei: quequequequeque (sorprendida…)

Touma: es que me separaron de Yoshino sus padres se la llevaron a México y pues Mimi, Matt y yo nos vamos, por eso compré 4 boletos

Yolei: yo nada más cuento que son 3

Touma: compré uno extra (nervioso)

Tk: bro puedo ir, es que quiero conocer algo aparte de la Cd de México y los cabos

Touma: ve y arregla tus maletas rápido

Tk: párate, mañana es el vuelo

Touma: ve por favor con Matt y dile que mañana salimos a México, que tenga sus maletas

Yolei: y yo te acompaño (se van Yolei y Tk al cuarto de Matt..)

Tk: y tú porque no te quedas con Touma

Yolei: nombre como si estuviera loca, ahorita con lo alterado que anda Touma ni loca me quedo con él

Tk: pues compréndelo jaja aunque si se está pasando jaja pero déjalo está desesperado

Matt: que asen ustedes dos aquí ¬¬

Tk: ya no nos quieres

Matt: si los quiero, pero con ustedes dos no me puedo concentrar

Tk: nada más venimos a dejar el recado de Touma, que mañana salimos para ir a México

Matt: permíteme, será salen

Tk: no, yo también voy jaja

Matt: no puede ser

Tk: acuérdate, siempre juntos jaja

(Hacen las maletas…se hace de noche.. y al día siguiente Yoshi en las firmas de autógrafos de Kouji y su banda…)

Suzie: vas a ver a tu raro

Yoshino: ya Suzie no ando de humor (enojada) y no le digas así

Suzie: perdón , pero sube te toca

Yoshino: (sube no muy animada..) aquí están los CD

Barbie (N/A: parte de la banda): amiga porque tan animada?

Yoshino: disculpa, debería estar feliz de estar con ustedes, es que me siento un poco mal

JP: pues anímate

Koichi: una foto de recuerdo (y se toman una foto..)

Yoshino: gracias por todo

Koichi: (la pesca del hombro..) hey espera

Yoshino: que paso?

Koichi: me das tú numero, es que este día vamos estar aquí y pues queremos que alguien nos muestre la ciudad

Yoshino: mi número es 8112817469

Koichi: gracias!

(Mientras tanto en el otro lado..Llegan a México…)

Touma: por fin llegamos

Mimi: si

Matt: ahora a buscar a Yoshi

Tk: a que primero comida

Touma: mm qué más da, vamos a comer

(Mientras tanto con Yoshino…le suena el celular..)

Yoshino: bueno!

Koichi: hey que onda! Soy Koichi Kimura

Yoshino: que paso?

Koichi: necesito que me enseñes la ciudad

Yoshino: pues necesito pedirle permiso a mis papás y no me van a creer

Koichi: voy a tu casa, nada más dime en donde

Yoshino: pues en el valle número 1922

Koichi: ok, hay voy para allá

(Pasa tiempo y llega Koichi acá Yoshi..)

Yoshi: hola, ya llegaste

Koichi: sí, ahora llévame a conocer (sonriendo)

Yoshino: si con gusto, nada mas déjame pido permiso (va y pide permiso.. y llega con sus papás..)

Koichi: hola señores

Yoshino: ahora si me creen?

Papás de Yoshino: sí jaja, puedes ir

Yoshino: bye papás, pues vamos primero a la placita que está cerca para que veas

Koichi: jaja sí

(Llegan a la placita y ve rociadores, las maquinitas con las que riegan las plantas...)

Koichi: jaja mira lo que hay ahí

Yoshino: rociadores?

Koichi: qué tal si nos mojamos

Yoshino: si claro

(Mientras tanto los otros...)

Touma: segura que por aquí es Mimi?

Mimi: si estoy segura

Tk: miren la placita, hay rociadores

Matt: no es Yoshino el que está con ese tipo?

Touma: no puede ser (se quedo en shock por la imagen que vio..)

Mimi: que paso?

Touma: míralo con tus ojos (con los ojos llorosos…)

Mimi: pues debe de haber una explicación

(Mientras tanto Yoshi y Koichi…)

Yoshino: (Koichi arriba de Yoshino..) Koichi bájate jaja

Koichi: perdón, me resbalé, no ves que esta todo mojado jaja

Yoshino: pues si veo, mejor vámonos a mi casa para secarnos y así te preparas para irte

Koichi: buena idea y eres de lo mejor, eres de las mías jaja

Yoshino: qué esperas

(Mientras tanto Touma…)

Matt: bro quita esa cara

touma: cómo quieres que la quite, no lo puedo creer de Yoshino, lo rápida que es, tan fácil se olvida de mi, ni las 24 horas han pasado y se buscó a otro

Mimi: no te apures, de seguro hay una explicación, Yoshino no es así

Touma: sea o no sea ya vámonos de México, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Tk: pero quiero ir por unos tacos

Matt: ya Tk vámonos, no ves la situación

Tk: pero de pasadita para el camino

Mimi: dale, pasamos por tus tacos mexicanos jaja

Tk: wiiii

(Llegan a la taquería..)

Tk: quiero 2 órdenes

Mimi : te las vas a comer todas (sorprendida)

Tk: si, tengo hambre

Matt: yo otra orden y tú Mimi?

Mimi: otra por favor

Matt: y tu Touma?

Touma: no gracias, no tengo hambre

Matt: pero debes de comer algo

Touma: no así estoy bien y por curiosidad sabes quién era ese, se me hace conocido

Mimi: es Koichi Kimura

Tk: hey bro se me hace que los conocemos

Matt: pues acuérdate que los padres de Kouji se separaron y es su hermano

Touma: ya mejor no hablemos de él y por favor ya apúrense que ya me quiero ir

Tk: bjbsfsmefsfvoydnjajnjhogar..(Masticando con la boca abierta..)

Matt: mastica con la boca cerrada

Tk: perdón, les decía que me voy ahogar si me apuran

Touma: ok

(Yoshino y Koichi..)

Yoshino: (ve en la taquería a Kevin…) no es Touma Ishida el que está en la taquería?

Koichi: jaja hasta crees, que van a estar haciendo en México

Yoshino: si es cierto, pero a lo mejor se entero que estoy aquí (con cara triste)

Koichi: te sientes bien

Yoshino: porque lo dices?

Koichi: porque dices que Touma Ishida vino por ti

Yoshino: pues es la verdad, yo ando con él

Koichi: hasta crees que esos van a salir con fans

Yoshino: cállate! (Llorando y levanta la mano para una cachetada..)

Koichi: (le detiene la mano y se la aprieta…) a mi no me pegas

(Se oye un grito diciendo: detente!)

Touma: déjala no la maltrates ( y le da un golpe en la cara..)

Koichi: que te pasa, el problema somos mildred y yo, así que no te metas metichón (y le da otro golpe..,)

Yoshino: ya deténganse (seguían peleándose, hasta que se mete mildred entre los 2 le dieron un golpe en la cara..Y se cayó)

Koichi y touma: estas bien? (intentan levantarla..)

Yoshino: no me den ninguno de la mano los dos

Touma: si, yo soy tu novio

Koichi: jaja no lo puedo creer, un hermanito Ishida con una fan, es imposible

Touma: ya cállate para que te digo y tú Yoshino se que te diviertes mucho con él así que quédate con él

Yoshino: pero, estas confundiendo las cosas

Touma: crees que no vi lo de hace rato, se ve que eres rapidita ni un día de separarnos y con otro famoso, kero que nada mas tu andas interesada en los famosos

Yoshino: no es eso, Koichi y yo…(la interrumpió)

Touma: ni sé porque me metí a defenderte, así quieres vivir, yo me voy ya a donde vivo, no tengo que hacer aquí (y se fue con los otros….) aaa y se me olvidaba, conseguí una canción que te queda perfectamente, (le da un papel que escribió en los tacos) espero que la disfrutes (ahora si se va, con sus hermanos y Mimi…)

Koichi: déjalo nunca debes de creerles a ellos

Yoshino: porque dices eso?

koichi: pues todo lo que salen de ellos en la tele, a ellos nada más les importa la fama y conquistar niñas como tú, para después buscar otra y dar buen ejemplo

Yoshino: (con los ojos llorosos…) mejor vámonos ya a mi casa, ya kero acostarme

Koichi: ok, y mañana será mi último día aquí, te gustaría salir de nuevo

Yoshino: haber que, es que no me siento tan bien que digamos

(Llegan a su casa…)

Yoshino: gracias por todo, como quiera me la pase bien

Koichi: yo también la pase genial

Yoshino: bye, te cuidas (se despide con un beso en el cachete, pero Koichi se movió y le dio uno en la boca…)

Koichi: sorry, no me pude resistir (se va...)

Yoshino: wo0w (suspiro...Y se fue a su cuarto...)

Mamá de Yoshi: ya llegaste hija

Yoshino: sí mamá, voy a estar en mi cuarto, tengo sueño

Mamá de Yoshi: ok hija

Yoshino: la canción que escribió Touma, déjame lo leo

Te acostumbre a tenerme segura,

Pero también quizás yo tuve la culpa

Todos mis errores se hicieron gigantes al pasar por tu lupa

Deshacerte de mí te estaba costando

Y en el amor a fuerza ni los zapatos

Un lunar en el sol un diente de león que me estaba desgarrando.

No me acompañes más a casa

Que alguien más pasara por mí...

Es Mejor así

Tú ya no me quieres

Para que seguir tarde o temprano

Me iba a quedar sin ti

No hay peor camino que complicar el fin.

Es mejor así

Hazte bolas solo

Con tu corazón

Yo lo tengo claro

Pero ya ves tú no

No dices no al adiós

O te lo digo yo.

Me desgastaba como el jabón

Se desgasta en los dedos, se desgasta en las manos

Me fuiste encogiendo

Todos los te quiero todos los te amo.

No me acompañes más a casa

Que alguien más pasara por mí...

Es mejor así

Tú ya no me quieres

Para que seguir tarde o temprano

Me iba a quedar sin ti

No hay peor camino que complicar el fin.

Es mejor así

Hazte bolas solo

Con tu corazón

Yo lo tengo claro

Pero ya ves tú no

No dices no al adiós

O te lo digo yo.

Pues al pesar de todo te amo atte.: Touma Ishida

Yoshino: no puedo dejar que esto me pase. Mamá, mamá! (Empezó a gritar...)

Mamá de Yoshi: que paso hija?

Yoshino: quiero regresar allá, quiero estudiar allá, acá estoy sola

Mamá de Yoshi: por mi te irías, pero tu papá no quiere

Yoshino: pero que tiene que viva allá, soy súper feliz, ya me acostumbre a vivir allá y aparte están todas mi amigas

Mamá de Yoshi: pero Yolei y Sora están aquí

Yoshino: también están allá, hasta Tomoyo y ya sé cuidarme sola

Mamá de Yoshi: mejor habla con tú papá

Yoshino: gracias mamá

(Mientras tanto con los otros…)

Tk: oigan

Matt: ahora que Tk?

Tk: tengo hambre

Mimi: jaja ahorita no y no llenaste con los tacos, ya casi llegamos, no falta mucho, Touma anímate

Touma: cómo quieres que me anime, Yoshino me engaño

Mimi: pero no te engaño, debe de haber una explicación

Touma: ahí, pues Koichi la obligo ponerse arriba de él y ahorita quiero pensarlo bien, no me hablen por favor.

(Pasan las horas y llegan a Odaiba)

Tk: por fin llegamos, vamos por algo de comer

Touma: espérate mejor que lleguemos a casa y tú Mimi te vas con nosotros o te vas a tu departamento?

Matt: vete a mi casa amor, mañana te vas con aquellas

Mimi: me convences en todo, Touma me voy a su casa

(Llegan a la casa de los Ishida..)

Sra. Natsuko: ya llegaron tan pronto?

Touma: si mamá, mejor la dejo con su familia

Sra. Natsuko: pero hijo debes de luchar por ella

Matt: mamá mejor deja las cosas así, deja que Touma haga conciencia

Sra. Ishida: pero que paso?

Matt: luego te cuento y Mimi se va quedar a dormir aquí

Sra. Natsuko: pues déjame te preparo una recamara

Mimi: no te preocupes, duermo con Yolei

Tk: vamos con ella hablando de ella jaja

(Se van al cuarto de Yolei, excepto touma. Pasa la noche y al día siguiente en la tarde)

Touma: que haré, me traiciono, no me puedo quedar así, tengo una idea (agarra el teléfono)

X: hola!

Touma: que onda Nanami, te gustaría salir ahorita a las 9

Nanami: eres tu touma?

Touma: si, es que quisiera saber si me dabas otra oportunidad, así que tengo que hablar contigo

Nanami: ok, ahí nos vemos y en que restaurant?

Touma: en Sushi Kioto, yo paso por ti

Nanami: ok, chau nene

( Se hacen las 9 y Touma pasa por Nanami..)

Nanami: hola Touma (le da un beso en la mejilla..)

Touma: sube

Nanami: ok, y de que quieres hablar?

Touma: espérate al restaurante

Nanami: y mejor si nos vamos a tu casa y en el camino ya me dices?

Touma: ok, pues la realidad tu me olvidaste?

Nanami: la verdad no yo te sigo amando y tú?

Touma: nunca te olvide y pues me encantaría regresar contigo, que dices?

Nanami: claro que sí mi amor, te amo

Touma: igual!, y bueno llegamos a la casa

Nanami: dame un beso amor (se empiezan a besar en la boca...)

X: que bien, bravo, lo tuyo era una escusa

**CONTINUARA….**

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO MI FIESTA :)**

**YA QUE FALTAN 14 DÍAZ WIII**

**EL 20 DE JULIO SUBO EL FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA YA QUE LO ESPERE PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS.. VA VER SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.**

**ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Touma: Yoshino! (Con cara d sorprendido)

Yoshino: que creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que lo único que querías era cortar conmigo, sepa desde cuando soy una Bambi, Abercrombie y todo eso

Touma: pero tú me engañaste, tú estabas con Koichi y estabas hasta arriba de él

Mildred: (soltando lagrimas...) si que eres un mal pensado, lo que vistes fue una confusión, el se cayó arriba mí, ahora él y yo ni amigos somos ya (y se va...)

Touma: Yoshino espera

Nanami: amor, déjala, sí tu no la engañas

Touma: perdón Nanami, pero yo amo a ella y pues tú nada más me gustas, así que perdón (se fue a buscar a Yoshino…)

Nanami: Touma, Touma, Touma regresa (gritando...) me la pagaras Touma Ishida, con Nanami nadie juega

(En el departamento de las chicas….)

Henry: tengo miedo!

Juri: si nada más es una película

Tomoyo: y que raro empezó a llover

Zoe: hay que ir a mojarnos

(De repente se escucho un trueno y se abre la puerta...)

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gritando...)

(Entra Yoshino con lágrimas...)

Yoshino: porque gritan chicos?

Henry: (voltea donde esta Kouji y Zoe…) que asen así (mirándolos raro)

(Estaba arriba Kouji de Zoe…)

Kouji: ememem, es que iba a checar si peso

Henry: admite, del miedo brincaste jaja

Zoe: ya déjenmelo (le da un beso...)

Kari: que haces aquí con esa cara y aquellos no se fueron a México?

Henry: pues así tiene la cara

Kari: a eso no me refiero, me refiero que porque llora

Yoshino: pues Touma es un traedor (llorando)

Kari: como que te traicionó?

Yoshino: pues sí, me cambio por Nanami

(Mientras tanto en la casa de los Ishida…)

Yolei: la lluvia me deprime

Tk: te apoyo

Matt: oigan que son esos ruidos, como si buscaran a alguien?

Tk: son los espíritus de la lluvia que vienen por nosotros uuuu!

Yolei: mejor vamos y combatimos con esos espíritus

Mimi: jaja pues vamos

(Y se van a la sala, de ahí venían los ruidos…)

Matt: que paso aquí (mirando para todos lados)

Touma: donde esta las llaves del auto?

Yolei: ya te vas de la casa

Touma: enserio las necesito, no quiero perder a Yoshino

Mimi: espera, quien digo que la ibas a perder

Touma: fui un idiota, como pensé que me iba a cambiar y yo tratándola de olvidar con Nanami

Mimi: espera, porque hiciste eso

Touma: quería olvidar a Yoshi y no pude

Matt: ahora en donde esta

Yolei: pues a donde más va aquí, esta con Koi

Touma: que Koi?

Yolei: Koichi Kimura

Touma: aaa

Yolei: no te creas

Mimi: Yolei mejor cállate, que por él fue el problema

Yolei: no sabía, pero ha de estar en el departamento de las chicas

Tk: vamos todos

Yolei: que Don Lola

Tk: que es eso?

Yolei: es una señora que siempre se invita sola

Touma: van o no van

Tk: ves que si me invitaron (le saca la lengua a Yolei…)

Touma: ya súbanse (se suben y se van en el camino en el departamento de las chicas…)

Matt: bro maneja más despacio, no ves que está lloviendo

Yolei: ahorita nos insertamos, Yoshino no se mueve de ahí, porque no va saber a dónde ir

Touma: es que se me hace tan lento el tiempo, que ya quiero llegar, es que imagínate que se va

Mimi: a donde se va?

Touma: qué tal si se regresa a México, no la quiero perder otras ves

(Llegan al departamento y entran corriendo…)

Henry: aaaaaaaaaaaa! (Le salió grito de niña…)

Yolei: jajaja, Henry no te conocía ese grito

Henry: estaba actuando

Touma: donde está Yoshino?

Sora: para que la quieres?

Touma: necesito hablar con ella

Henry: no te dejaremos entrar muaja (risa de malo)

Mimi: ya te la bañaste Henry

Henry: es que eso lo vi en una película

Touma: ya, esto no es juego necesito hablar con ella

Zoe: pues qué esperas ve y defiende tú amor

Mimi: ya por favor ya no vean tanta novela

Zoe: y Touma?

Yolei: pues ahorita estaba a lado mío

Matt: ya se fue al cuarto de Yoshino

Henry: vamos a defenderla

Kari: deja que hablen Yoshi y Touma para que aclaren todo

(Mientras tanto Touma tocaba en el cuarto de Yoshino…)

Yoshino: quiero estar sola, no se preocupen por mi (gritaba llorando..)

Touma: por favor abre, necesito hablar contigo

Yoshino: a ti menos te abro, entiende lárgate de aquí

Touma: pues por favor entiende, ábreme, aclaramos nuestras cosas, hablamos seriamente y así cortamos con explicación

Yoshino: pasa (le abre la puerta...) que quieres ahora

Touma: que lo que pasó fue un mal entendido

Yoshino: que cosa, que andas con Nanami, que me cambiaste

Touma: no, eso no

Yoshino: entonces que es

Touma: pues yo nada mas te amo a ti

Yoshino: ya basta de mentiras

Touma: esto es verdad

Yoshino: mejor aquí la dejamos y lárgate de aquí

Touma: me voy hasta que me digas la verdad

Yoshino: que verdad?

Touma: mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas

Yoshino: no te amo

Touma: (la agarra de la barbilla…) pero dímelo a los ojos y fuerte, dime que no me amas

Yoshino: okey te amo con todo mi corazón, pero lo nuestro no puede ser

Touma: pero porque, si nos amamos mutuamente

Yoshino: pero tú me estabas cambiando

Touma: eso lo hice de coraje, no soportaba verte con otro, eso me dolió, pero me di cuenta que estaba confundido

Yoshino: perdóname mi amor, es que estos celos

Touma: yo claro que te perdono ( la besa y la agarra d la cintura…) te amo más que a mi vida

yoshino: yo también (se siguen besando apasionadamente, hasta que cayeron en la cama, se siguieron besando apasionadamente Touma le saca poco a poco la blusa y la empieza a besar en el cuello, después Yoshino no se queda atrás y le desabrocha todos los botones de la camisa poco a poquito hasta que los dos quedan en pura ropa interior, después Touma encentro el broche para desabrochar el sostén, se lo desabrocha y empieza a acariciarlos y a lamberlos, Yoshino soltaba varios gemidos, pero muy leves para no los escuchen….)

Touma: esta lista?

Yoshino: creo que si

Touma: porque si no estás preparada dime y espero

Yoshino: sí estoy preparada, pues hay que disfrutar nuestro amor al máximo

Touma: ok, lo intentare despacio (Touma le bajo los calzones a Yoshino y el se quito el bóxer…) lista

Yoshino: sí (el miembro de Touma se acerco a la feminidad, cuando se penetro…) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (hecho un gran grito, y Touma lo empezó metiendo y sacando, pero despacito, hasta que llegaron al clímax... Yoshino estaba recargada en el pecho de Touma…)

Touma: sabes algo

Yoshino: qué?

Touma: me has hecho el hombre más feliz de esta tierra

Yoshino: te amo

Touma: yo te amo más

(De repente tocaron la puerta…)

Yoshino: amor que hacemos?

Touma: pues no nos pueden ver así

Yoshino: claro que no, me pongo celosa

Touma: y eso que tiene que ver

Yoshino: no te dejare que te vean desnudo

Touma: claro que no, ni a ti que pensaran de nosotros

X: abran la puerta

Yoshino: hay vamos, es que, es que (nerviosa…)

Touma: estamos recogiendo el cuarto y esa cosa se encierra, ya la abrimos

X: ya habrá la puerta

Yoshino: (cambiándose…) cámbiate rápido

X: oigan ya se tardaron mucho

Touma: no abre esta cosa

X: ya se agarraron de los pelos?

Yoshino: ya se abrió (le abre la puerta…) y claro Henry, no nos agarramos ya nos perdonamos

Yolei: péinate

Yoshino: eh? Cuando llegaste?

Yolei: cuando Touma llego y vamos con los demás

Touma: si vamos (se van a donde están todos…)

Sora: que paso?

Kari: se reconciliaron

Zoe: se mataron

Juri: se desgreñaron

Tomoyo: se golpearon

Yolei: jaja déjenla respirar

Tai: y no ven que están pescados de la mano, ya sabes que significa

Tk: que volvieron?

Touma: Yoshi y yo ya nos reconciliamos

Yolei: y porque estas despeinada?

Tk: pues cuando recién llego Touma de seguro Yoshino le aventó algo y del enojo se estiro el pelo jaja

Yoshino: exacto, porque eres tan inteligente tk

Tk: soy inteligente?

Touma: sí y mucho (truena los dedos…) y lo mejor es ya irnos, yo estoy muy cansado

Yolei: aja!

Touma: estuvimos de viaje y luego regresamos, pleitos y todo eso por eso estoy así

Yolei: yo nada mas dije aja y tú pensaste mal

Tk: ya mejor vámonos

(Se van los Dynamite con Yolei...)

Henry: ahora si cuéntanos que paso

Yoshino: que paso de qué?

Sora: no te hagas

Yoshino: pero de qué hablan

Henry: nos dimos cuenta, todos sospecharon mucho

Yoshino: (alterada..) de qué?

Zoe: cosas mañosas

Yoshino: pero yo no hice nada

Henry: entonces porque andas toda despeinada, te tardaste en abrir y se escucho un grito?

Yoshino: lo de despeinada ya te explico Tk, lo del grito fue del coraje y de verdad se quedo atoro la puerta

Tomoyo: ya déjenla, no hizo nada

Yoshino: ( empieza a sonar su celular..) déjenme me voy a mi recamara me hablan (contesta..) hello!

Touma: amor!

Yoshino: tan pronto llegaste

Touma: si no queda tan lejos

Yoshino: hey ni sabes qué?

Touma: que me amas, si lo se

Yoshino: aparte

Touma: que pasó amor?

Yoshino: están sospechando

Touma: que están sospechando o de que hablas

Yoshino: pues lo que nos paso, lo que hicimos

Touma: y porque sospechan?

Yoshino: nuestros gritos

Touma: como nos pudo fallar eso

Yoshino: no teníamos planeado hacerlo

Touma: asido la mejor reconciliación de toda mi vida

Yoshino: si ha sido nuestra primera pelea

Touma: segunda, acuérdate los celos a Tomoyo

Yoshino: jaja si la segunda

Touma: y que hiciste?

Yoshino: pues invente cosas, así que si preguntas fueron gritos de corajes

Touma: ok

Yoshino: bye mi amor

Touma: bye corazón

(Cuelga el teléfono y entra Tk….)

Tk: bro se sincero conmigo

Touma: de qué?

Tk: sobre lo que hiciste con mildred

Touma: porque todos piensan mal

Tk: pues creen que no escuchamos, soy tu bro, conmigo puedes confiar

Touma: te diré la verdad, pero por favor júrame que no le digas a nadie y menos a mamá porque ya la conoces como es y no quiero que empiece que su hijito ya es un hombre

Tk: te lo juro y eso significa que, ya sabes

Touma: si, esa fue nuestra gran reconciliación

Tk: que reconciliación la tuya y déjame le cuento a mamá que su hijo ya se convirtió en un hombre

Touma: hey me lo juraste

Tk: estoy jugando y se te olvido algo

Touma: que cosa?

Tk: la promesa

Touma: que promesa

Tk: mira tu mano, no te hagas

Touma: quien se dará cuenta que la rompí, nada más si uno va de chismoso

Tk: no diré nada, pero me debes una y algo muy grande, mientras que te haigas protegido

Touma: Mmm claro que si (dijo algo nervioso…)

Tk: esa cara y esa forma me dice otra cosa

Touma: que puede pasar

Tk: quedar embarazada y me dice a mí el idiota

Touma: claro que no eres idiota, ok más bien un poquito pero te quiero, mejor vete a dormir y olvida ya esto que mañana quiero que todos salgamos a comer en parejas

Tk: lo que tú digas hombrecito jaja bye, te cuidas , te quiero mucho, sueña con Yoshi

Touma: lo que tu digas

(Se pasa cinco semanas, ya a la hora de almorzar y todos se fueron a almorzar…y en la mesa….)

Tai: chicas pidan lo que quieran , nosotros pagamos

Juri: siempre pagan ustedes

Matt: pues somos los hombres

Mimi: y eso qué?

Matt: nosotros pagamos

Mimi: que machista

Matt: eso no es ser machista, soy caballeroso

Yolei: ya caballeroso vamos a tragar

Kari: es comer

Yolei: lo que sea tengo hambre

Yoshino: tengo nauseas, voy al baño(se levanta y se dirige al baño…)

Henry: qué raro que quiera vomitar, si no a comido

Todos: Henry!

Henry: que hice?

Mimi: no seas cochino, no ves que vamos a comer

Henry: pero todavía no empiezan

Touma: Henry tiene razón

Todos: eh!

Touma: me refiero lo de Yoshi

Mimi: pues ha estado así esta semana y come como nunca

Yoshino: (llega…) mucho mejor

Touma: te sientes mejor amor

Yoshino: si me siento mejor, pero me quiero ir al departamento

Touma: te acompaño

Yoshino: no gracias, quiero ir sola

Touma: pero porque?

Yoshino: es que quédate con todos, siempre te tienes que ir por mí, así que quiero mi espacio

Touma: ok, te vas con cuidado, te amo (le da un beso…)

( Yoshino se va.. mientras entra a una farmacia…)

Yoshino: disculpa

Servidora: que paso?

Yoshino: quiero una prueba de embarazo

Servidora: para ti, si eres muy joven

Yoshino: es para mi mamá

Servidora: ok, aquí esta, son 15 dólares

Yoshino: gracias

(Se va de la farmacia y llega al departamento… se hace la prueba…)

Yoshino: (casi llorando..) por favor, no quiero estar embarazada dios, soy muy joven, es un error mío, porque no me protegí y no me quiero desgraciar, se que un bebé es hermoso pero a mi edad no y ya parezco loca hablando sola, pero es mi pensamiento en voz alta jaja y ya salió esta cosa y porque hablo sola, no se jaja

(Yoshino miró asía la prueba d embarazo..)

yoshino: no puede ser (llorando y tapándose los ojos…) tengo que ir a buscar a Touma (Yoshino se dirige al carro…) no puede ser es mi día puras tragedias, no puede ser que esta porquería no funcione (empieza a pegarle al volante como estérica…) pues tendré que ir en el camión ( consiguió un camión y mientras, se queda en sus pensamientos…) que are, mis papás me van a matar, soy muy joven, que tal si Touma no se hace responsable y me deja con niño y si aborto, pero eso estará mal (sigue llorando…llega al restaurante en donde estaban todos…)

Yolei: Yoshi! Volviste

Yoshino: si, me siento mucho mejor

Touma: (se para…) que te paso amor, lloraste a mi no me engañas, que te paso?

Yoshino: necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo

Touma: claro, espero que no sea nada grave

Yolei: ora, ora, ora

Touma: jaja me pones nerviosa

Yoshino: vámonos ya Touma

Matt: en que nos vamos a ir?

Touma: tú sabes manejar Matt

Yoshino: es que no vengo en carro

Touma: en que vienes?

Yoshino: del camión, pero vámonos caminando para así platicar

Touma: Matt te dejo mis llaves (les da las llaves del carro…)

Matt: okaz

(Se van Yoshi y Touma… mientras en el camino…)

Touma: de que querías hablar amor?

Yoshino: tú qué opinas si esperara un bebé? (algo nerviosa)

Touma: pues… porque?

Yoshino: quiero saber qué piensas

Touma: Yoshino, antes de haber hecho eso contigo, te tengo que confesar algo

Yoshino: que cosa?

Touma: yo tenía una promesa de virginidad

Yoshino: cómo que tenías?

Touma: pues la rompí contigo y perdón por no haberte dicho, ves este anillo

Yoshino: sí, es muy bonito

Touma: te lo regalo (se lo quita y se lo da..)

Yoshino: no lo puedo aceptar

Touma: es que t lo mereces

Yoshino: pero porque?

Touma: es mi virginidad

Yoshino: eh? Ya explícame que me revolviste

Touma: los 3 tenemos un anillo de la pureza, significa que vamos a llegar virgen al matrimonio y eso lo saben todas las fans

Yoshino: soy una tonta (llorando..)

Touma: no lo eres amor

Yoshino: te hice romper una promesa, aparte yo era tú fan y yo sabía lo tu promesa pero te lo juro que se me olvidó

Touma: no te preocupes, yo disque soy virgen, nadie se enterara y no hay porque decirle a la gente, así que lo guardaremos por siempre el secreto

Yoshino: pues si amor, ya te desgracie la vida

Touma: no amor, has sido lo mejor de toda mi vida y dime que me querías decir?  
yoshino: quería estar contigo, no se vivir sin ti

Touma: yo también amor, si tú no estás conmigo me muero (se da un tierno beso…)

Yoshino: no puede ser

Touma: que cosa?

Yoshino: llegaron primero que nosotros

Touma: no ves todo lo que caminamos nosotros y estuvimos platicando

Yoshino: a entrar

Touma: si (entran…)

Yoshino: hola a todos ya llegamos jaja

Yolei: y conste ustedes se fueron primero

Tk: nosotros ya nos vamos, hoy quedamos con mamá que la ayudaremos en algunas cosas

Kari: bye amor (se dieron un beso..)

(Se fueron…)

Yoshino: si me buscan voy a estar en mi cuarto sola, no quiero que me molesten

(Yoshino se va a su cuarto…)

Zoe: que le pasa?

Mimi: últimamente ha estado muy rara

Sora: se abra peleado con Touma?

Mimi: no creo, no se hubiera ido en el camino con ella

Zoe: qué tal si alguien va hablar con ella

Mimi: ve tú, a ver que te dicen

Zoe: yo?

Henry: sí tú o quieren que vaya yo?

Zoe: no gracias, voy yo

(Zoe entra al cuarto de Yoshi…)

Zoe: que estás haciendo?

Yoshino: guardando mis cosas

Zoe: en maletas?

Yoshino: es que tengo que irme de aquí, nada mas no digas nada

Zoe: pero porque te vas?

Yoshino: no quiero estar aquí

Zoe: nosotras, aquellos y mas a Touma

Yoshino: que tiene?

Zoe: como nos vas a dejar y no que Touma es el amor de tu vida

Yoshino: (llorando…) es que tú no me comprendes

Zoe: que no te comprendo, que te quieres ir así nada más y jugar con los sentimientos de alguien

Yoshino: estoy embarazada (gritando..)

Zoe: qué? (en shock)

Yoshino: estoy embarazada, estas feliz

Zoe: con mayor razón, porque te vas me imagino que el padre es Touma

Yoshino: por eso me voy

Zoe: pero Touma es responsable y sé que él se hará cargo

Yoshino: se te olvida que ellos tienen una promesa

Zoe: y eso que tiene que ver?

Yoshino: que nadie puede saber que hicimos eso, porque su carrera pueda que se vaya abajo, aparte si me ven con un bebé, va ser obvio lo que hicimos y por eso por nada en el mundo le dices a Touma porque me fui

Zoe: pero como es, te va ir a buscar

Yoshino: por eso hice esta carta, por favor se la entregas (le da la carta…)

Zoe: y ya no nos vamos a ver?

Yoshino: las vendré a visitar, pero quiero que se me ocurra una idea para mi hijo, a lo mejor cuando después venga

Zoe: que les vas a decir a las otras, les dirás la verdad?

Yoshino: nop, luego que tal si Tk y Matt les quiera sacar sopa y pues ya es hora de irme y hablar con aquellas

(Se va a la sala…)

Henry: y esas maletas?

Yoshino: me voy

Todos: qué?

Yoshino: si, me voy

Juri: y a donde?

Yoshino: pues a México

Kari: porque te vas?

Yoshino: es que estoy confundida

Kari: y Touma?

Yoshino: por él estoy confundida, me di cuenta que no lo amo

Henry: quien eres y que hiciste con Yoshi?

Yoshino: jaja, soy yo de verdad, es que no siento lo mismo por él y no quiero verlo de nuevo

Mimi: si eso es tu decisión, tu sabes lo que haces y nosotras te apoyaremos

Yoshino: gracias amigas

Henry: abrazo de grupo (todos se abrazan..)

Mimi: y que quiere Henry?

Henry: que es muy sentimental

Kari: y te vas a despedir de Touma?

Yoshino: no, por favor no le digan que estoy México, si viene a buscarme le dices que me fui a otro país y si quieres que me muriera, díganle cualquier cosa, menos que estoy en México, porque es capaz de buscarme, así que confió en ustedes

Kari: es bien raro lo que estás haciendo, pero si es tú decisión, te apoyamos

Yoshino: ahora si me voy, bye se cuidan chicas

Mimi: no quieres que te acompañemos

Yoshino: no gracias, me kero ir sola

Henry: conste te íbamos acompañar

(Yoshino se va… y al siguiente día…tocan la puerta…)

Sora: yo abro! (Abre la puerta…)

Touma: hola! (Con un ramo de rosas rojas…)

Sora: no me digas que buscas a Yoshi?

Touma: si, donde esta

Sora: se fue

Touma: la espero

Sora: no volverá

Touma: otra vez, no me digas

Sora: pero esta vez por su cuenta, pásale

Todos: hola Touma

Touma: hola!

Henry: de seguro ya te enteraste que esta Yoshi ya no te quiere

Zoe: (le da un golpe..) no hagas caso

Henry: aunch! Me dolió

Touma: la iré a buscar

Zoe: no, necesito hablar contigo seriamente y con privacidad

Mimi: llévala a mi recamara

Zoe: ok (y se va con Touma a la habitación de Mimi…)

Touma: de que quieres hablar conmigo

Zoe: por algo de Yoshi

Touma: de que, que ya no me ama, que lo q me dijo que me amaría por siempre, todo es pura mentira, nadie es sincera conmigo

Zoe: piensa todo lo que quieras, pero Yoshi te ama, tiene unas razones muy grandes, te dejo esta carta y te dejo para que la leas (se va…)

Touma: (abre la carta y decía…)

_Touma:_

_Pues perdóname por favor, pero lo mejor es separarnos, yo estoy confundida y pues ya no siento lo mismo por ti, así que no vengas a buscarme y tampoco estoy en México, por si se te ocurría ir hablar conmigo personalmente y otra cosa contigo pase muchos momentos muy felices, aparte fueron uno de los mejores momentos pero lastima que esto se acabo pueda que no sea un adiós, si no un asta pronto, porque pueda que vuelva y con muchas sorpresas, si un día te vuelvo haber espero que seamos tan siquiera amigos, porque no hay que guardarnos rencor, porque yo te aprecio mucho y espero que encuentres alguien que te ame y te haga muy feliz._

_Hasta pronto y te amo (te lo dijo por última vez, es el fin d nuestra relación..)_

_Atte.: Yoshino Fujieda_

**FIN PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**LO SE QUE EL LEMON ESTUVO CHAFO PERO ME DA PENITA PERO ESA ES LA CLAVE DEL SUFRIMIENTO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**EL CAPITULO LO IBA A SUBIR EL DE MI CUMPLE PERO POR LA MALDITA FACULTAD NO PUDE…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA, TENDRA SU SEGUNDA TEMPORADA PERO MAS DESPUES QUE AVANCE TANTITO EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, PERO DE QUE VA HABER VA HABER…**

**MUCHOS CAMBIO ESO SI, YA QUE NO LO ARE EN FORMA DE TEATRO.**


End file.
